The Black of Flower
by RaReith
Summary: Harry melempar dirinya ke masa lalu Tom Riddle. Mengubah takdir dan membunuhnya. Namun, apa yang terjadi jika kembali ke masa depan adalah hal mustahil. Akankah Harry terjebak selamanya bersama Tom? [SADO/MASO] BxB [Thriller] NEW UPDATE CH. 7!
1. Chapter 1: Back to The Past

**THE BLACK OF FLOWER**

 **Disclaimer: Semua tokoh dan settingan cerita adalah karya milik J.K. Rowlings**

 **Pair: TMHP/DMHP (?)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to The Past

* * *

Tidak ada yang lebih membosankan dari apa yang telah di lalui oleh kebiasaannya, Harry merutuki diri sendiri sebab ia tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengikuti ujian praktek ramuan yang di pimpin Severus Snape.  
Salah satu guru yang memiliki sifat arogan, dingin yang terlalu melebihi batas kewajaran, serta tabiat jeleknya yaitu mempunyai bibir yang terkesan sarkatis. Seseorang yang di kenal "Serba Hitam" di seluruh jagat Hogwarts terkenal karena kedisiplinannya dan pelit dalam hal nilai juga.

 _Ah... yeah_ itulah mengapa Harry sungguh bosan hari ini. Tak heran teman sekamarnya, Ron Weasly, ia adalah sahabat Harry sejak kecil juga memiliki perasaan _Bad Mood_ yang sama dengan Harry.

Hari yang begitu cerah dan bersahabat adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi Harmione untuk belajar. Dia memang gadis yang cerdas, rajin dan bertolak belakang sekali dengan Harry dan Ron. Kedua sahabat lelakinya berjalan menghampiri Hermione yang terlihat sedang asyik membaca buku di bangku taman dekat Koridor.

Dalam memata memandang yang terhalang oleh kacamata itu mulai bertanya padanya apa saja bahan-bahan ujian yang akan di praktekan ujian Ramuan nanti. Dengan berat menanggapinya Hermione mengangguk malas, bola matanya memutar bosan atas pertanyaan klasik Harry.

"Seperti biasa," Kata Hermione

Harry mengangguk tidak mengerti. Bahkan Ron sendiripun terlihat acuh tak acuh menanggapinya. Ia tidak peduli semuanya. Ia malah kini berpaling pada gadis- gadis asrama Ravenclaw yang sedang bergosip ria itu. Harry mendengus pasrah dan Hermione mendengus sebal 'dasar gak berguna'.

Setelah usai ujian praktek ramuan, Harry merasakan terdorong oleh sesesuatu benda yang membuatnya mengernyit penasaran. Sebuah buku bersampul hitam pekat dengan lapisan ornamen kecil berwarna keemasan yang terhias di setiap sudut covernya. Harry mengambil buku itu di dalam rak penyimpaman buku dan botol ramuan. Kebetulan saat itu Severus Snape sudah pergi keluar karena ada urusan yang membuatnya pergi begitu cepat.

Harry mengambil buku itu. Dilihatnya sampul buku itu secara seksama. Matanya menatap heran ketika melihat sebuah nama yang terpasang di sampul buku itu.  
 _Ya..._ sebuah nama yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Harry ketika menyadari nama si pemilik buku itu. Tom Marvolo Riddle.  
Buku yang di dapatkannya saat ini adalah milik Tom. Mengapa buku berharga ini tersimpan sembarangan di dalam rak. Apakah Severus tidak menyadari hal seperti ini?

Harry secepat langsung menyimpan buku diary kecil itu kedalam saku di balik jubah hitamnya setelah mendapati Ron dan Hermione menghampirinya.

Mereka bertiga bergegas keluar menuju aula makan. Bell sudah menandakan makan siang.

Sosok pemuda bermata hijau lumut itu berkesiap dari singgah kursi makannya. Seketika keempat pasang mata sahabatnya menatap heran padanya.

"Kau mau pergi?" Hermione bertanya, ia melahap kembali potongan _cheesecake_ di piringnya. Pandangannya tak teralihkan pada pemuda pendek berambut hitam itu.

Ron menambahkan, mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. "Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini."

Harry tersenyum simpul menanggapi respon kedua sahabatnya. Memang mungkin yang di tampilkan senyuman Harry adalah senyuman kebohongan yang paling bodoh, dan jelas Hermione menyadari akan hal itu. Dia mendengus malas, matanya kembali berpaling pada makananya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Pintas Harry

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk tanpa menjawab. _Good Work!_ Harry bergegas pergi dari aula makan.

Namun, ketika kedua kaki itu terhentak berhenti sesaat seseorang menghalanginya berjalan. Bodohnya Harry tadi berjalan sambil menatap kebawah lantai entah apa yany sedang di lihatnya. Ia berjalan menunduk.

 _Wonderfull_

Ia kini di hadapan sesosok orang yang paling menyebalkan dari dulu.

Draco Malfoy adalah musuh bubuyutan Harry Potter.

"Lihat jalan pakai mata!" Draco merengek sebal ketika menyadari Harry menabrak hampir ke wajahnya

Harry mendongakan kepala.

"Maaf."

" _Ugh_. Cuma itu saja kata permintaan maaf mu?"

 _Ayolah!_ Harry tidak begitu ingin berlama- lama terlibat masalah dengan anak pirang ini. Sungguh merepotkan. Ia akhirnya meninggalkan Draco yang masih bergeming di tempat tanpa memperdulikan ocehan anak muda pirang itu.

"...Potter!" Panggil Draco kesal

Ia tidak terima Harry pergi begitu saja tanpa menyesali perbuatannya atau bisa di bilang Draco ingin lebih lama lagi bisa berdekatan dengan Harry secara face to face.

Si empunya nama meleos pergi dan bayangannya pun hilang oleh dinding besar.

Sosok pemuda bermata hijau lumut termenung sesaat sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di depan cermin westafel melihat akan dirinya— matanya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal sebuah buku hitam itu. Sebelum mengucapkan sebuah mantra pembuka jalan di pintu toilet ini, dia mengurungkan niatnya terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya meraba-raba ornamen ular yang terpasang di keran air milik toilet perempuan itu.  
Ia menghela napas. Lalu, ia membuka beberapa lembar halaman buku itu. Di lihatnya perlahan.

 **Diary Tom M. Riddle di 1944**

Ia lupa bahwa buku yang di bawanya sekarang adalah diary milik Tom. Sebuah diary kutukan hidupnya yang dulu pernah ia hancurkan di tahun kedua. Setelah mengetahui bahwa buku ini adalah sebagian hidup Tom dan Harry menusuk buku itu dengan taring ular. Sesuatu yang hebat yang pernah di lakukan Harry menyelamatkan Ginny dari ancaman maut Tom.

Sekarang —lihat sekarang, Harry! Buku terlarang itu tak seharusnya kau simpan baik- baik. Dia tau apa yang akan di lakukannya sekarang.

Mengubah masa hidupnya yang sekarang untuk menjadi lebih baik, sehingga ia bisa merubah masa lalu yang membuat hidupnya merana seperti lagi dia ingin mengembalikan beberapa orang yang sangat di cintainya. Satu misi pertama yang harus di lakukannya adalah membunuh Tom Riddle di masa lalu. Sesuatu yang terdengar mustahil. Harry percaya, ia bisa melakukannya. Di bukanya pertengahan lembar buku itu, lalu ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra dengan 'bahasa _Parselmouth_ atau bahasa ular'

 _ **Ijinkan aku masuk ke dunia mu untuk yang kedua kalinya.**_

Tak beberapa lama setelah ia mengucapkannya sekelilingnya berubah seperti warna abu. Namun, tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun di tempat ini. Ia merasakan bahwa ia sudah berada di tahun 1944, dimana Tom masih menjadi status siswa Hogwarts dan jauh dari peradaban dimana dimasanya adalah Voldemort yang telah bangkit menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia masih berdiri menatapi dirinya di cermin. Kini sekarang dia sudah berada di masa lalu, di masa waktu Tom berada disini di kehidupan normal dengan siswa lainnya. Lalu, apa yang setelah ini Harry lakukan? Akankah dia membulatkan tekadnya langsung membunuh Tom begitu saja tanpa ada petunjuk atau apapun itu yang berhasil melancarkan aksi heroik —nya. Walau demikian Harry berada di masa lalu, membunuh Tom yang notabene nya masih siswa adalah pelanggaran terberat juga. Membunuh secara membabi buta tanpa alasan yang konkret. Azkaban adalah tempat kuburannya setelah itu. Rutuk Harry.

Sebelum ia memikirkan jauh kedepan, mata iris yang indah itu mencari sosok yang tidak begitu ia ingin temui. Ya—sesosok gadis hantu dari asrama Ravenclaw. Ia menganggap bahwa gadis itu amat menganggunya dan membuat Harry terasa terintimidasi walau di tatap dengan tatapan nafsu oleh hantu itu. Entah mengapa.

Rupanya sosok itu tak di temukan. Harry berbahagia dalam batin. Buku diary Tom di simpan di sakunya, mencegah agar tidak ada yang tau tentang buku itu terlebih lagi si pemilik buku yang pasti akan menaruh curiga besar padanya.

Harry tidak ingin misinya kali ini gagal. Yakin atau tidak yakin Harry akan melalukannya seorang diri. Entahlah.

Harry bergegas keluar dari toilet perempuan. Tangannya mengibas-ngibaskan jubah hitamnya dari debu yang menempel tadi. Ia berjalan melewati koridor. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari tempat ini. Semua tetap terlihat sama. Bangunan tua bergaya Eropa kuno dan mirip seperti kastil pada kerajaan dulu. Saat itu Harry teringat di masanya baru sekitar pukul 2.00 siang. Namun, apa yang di lihatnya sekarang disini sudah malam. Entah jam berapa di masa ini ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Seketika Harry berbelok kearah dimana kelas Transfigurasi, ia berpas- pas—an dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam klimis. 'Tidak salah lagi, dia adalah Tom Riddle' Batin Harry.

Kedua mata _emerlad_ itu saling bertatapan sekilas pada pemilik iris _black diamonds_ itu. Harry menunduk tidak ingin terlalu lama menatapnya. Apakah dia mengenalnya? Sesosok pemuda itu mungkinkah mengetahui keberadaan Harry yang saat ini berada di masa lalunya.  
Dengan tatapan Tom Riddle yang sungguh dingin dan kelam ketika mendapatkan pemuda kacamata itu hanya diam tidak berkutip sedikitpun, mungkin bisa di bilang Tom tidak mengenali Harry saat ini. Ia meleos pergi. Harry bernapas lega setelah ia melihat bayangannya pun menghilang dari tempatnya.

Tidal percaya—Harry tidak percaya begitu cepat waktu mempertemukan mereka berdua. Sesosok pemuda bernama Tom Riddle yang berkedudukan sebagai ketua murid asrama Slytherin. Ia memiliki rupa yang begitu elok, rahangnya tegas, bertubuh tegap dan tinggi serta ekspresi yang begitu dingin. Membuatnya terlihat lebih cool dan meninggalkan kesan sejuta misteri tentangnya. Ia terlihat lebih mirip seorang pangeran Adonis. Harry tidak begitu mengenal lebih dalam tentang Tom Riddle—yang ia tau dari dia adalah seorang calon pangeran kegelapan yang mewakili para pelahap maut dan sesosok yang kejam—yang telah membunuh kedua orangtua Harry serta temannya Cedric Diggory.

 _'Tak akan pernah kumaafkan. Sedikitpun tak akan pernah kumaafkan sampai kapanpun.'_ Batin Harry menggeram marah

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam, nak?" tanya seorang pria tua itu dengan nada begitu rendah.

Harry terkejut mendapati dirinya terlihat oleh Dumbledore di lorong koridor dengan keadaan yang tengah berdiri mematung. Jantung berdegup kencang seakan perlahan membuat tubuhnya mendadak bergemetaran hebat. Kini Harry malah tampak terlihat seperti kedapatan mencuri barang. Lamunannya buyar seketika lalu, mata yang di lapisi oleh kacamata bulat itupun berpaling kearah sosok pria berjanggut putih tersebut. _Oh... Hell!_ Seorang kepala sekolah di masa nya yang telah menginjak usianya hampir mendekati seratus tahun.

Ada sedikit perubahan dari _figure_ sang 'kakek' nya itu, wajahnya terlihat lebih muda sebelumnya. Mungkin postur tubuhnya saat ini tidak terlalu gemuk. Seorang pengajar transfigurasi di masa Tom Riddle, kini berbeda jabatan di masa Harry berada. Sosok Profesor yang sudah menganggap dirinya sebagai cucu nya sendiri. Harry berpikir sejenak di sela-sela pertemuan dadakan ini,—mungkinkah Dumbledore mau membantunya? Mungkin saja Harry membutuhkan sedikit bocoran mengenai Tom Riddle darinya. Tentu semua itu bertujuan untuk melancarkan misinya kali ini.

Harry menyungging senyum palsu di mimik wajahnya sambil menutupi kebohongan yang terlukis di matanya. Walau sedikit ketauan oleh kedua mata abu Dumbledore yakni bahwa Harry sedang berbohong, namun, Harry berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang dan menjadi orang lain di masa ini. Ia tau bahwa seluruh staff bahkan Prof. Dumbledore sekalipun pasti belum mengenal dirinya.

Sesosok Harry Potter yang di kenal sebagai _The Boy's Who Lived_ dan seorang penyihir yang terlahir dari keluarga Muggle yang di takdirkan untuk membunuh sosok Voldemort. Semua belum ada yang menyadarinya.

Sesosok pria tua itu membalas senyumannya dengan anggukan yang amat ramah. Ia menjawabnya. "Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Siapa nama mu?"

Pertanyaan yang tak pernah terlintas di benak anak muda berkacamata itu. Ia menjawab dengan rendah dan senyum palsu yang di sisipkan di kalimatnya, " _Yes. Nama ku Harr —Daniel. Nama ku Daniel."_ Jawabnya terbata- bata

Prof. Dumbledore sedikit memicingkan matanya, kemudian ia mengangguk antusias.

" _Well,_ Selamat malam Daniel." Sapanya, "Kalau begitu besok pagi kau bisa ke kantor ku." Katanya untuk mengakhiri percakapan.

"Ok. Terimakasih" Jawab Harry dengan anggukan sopan

Perlahan sosok profesor itu pergi menjauhinya, Harry mengekor pandangan kearah punggung sosok profesor di masanya yang cukup ramah di sekolah ini. Menunggu bayangannya perlahan lenyap di telan kegelapan koridor, sebelum Harry bernapas lega karena identitas aslinya cukup tidak di curigai oleh kepala sekolah itu. Harry kembali ke asramanya, dan memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan selanjutnya.

Bertemu seorang laki- laki yang terus menghantuinya— atau menghadapi beberapa masalah kecil dengan orang- orang yang tak di kenalinya. Tak luput juga ia merasa takut tidak bisa kembali ke masanya. Ia khawatir bila harus terjebak di masa lalu, masa dimana yang ia anggap adalah hari yang paling menyeramkan karena ia harus menjalani kehidupan disini beberapa tahun bersama seorang psikopat, Tom Riddle.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

 **Thx untuk para pembaca yang telah memberikan reviews nya, terlebih lagi untuk Guest Riddle's Wife yang telah mengoreksi cerita saya, jadi untuk chapter ini ada sedikit perubahan di bagian akhir cerita, tapi tidak sampai mengubah ceritanya. Dan terlebih lagi, untuk chapter selanjutnya akan saya usahakan untuk memperpanjang jumlah words nya. Terimakasih.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**THE BLACK OF FLOWER**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowlings**

 **SEMI AU/AR, OOC, OC, Typo (s) Mature Content**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Beginning**

Setelah sarapan pagi entah hal apa yang membuat hari ini Harry begitu merasa sial, atau karena mimpi malam tadi yang membuatnya sampai paranoid. Dengan kepala terhuyung kebawah dan langkah kaki yang kecil ia meratapi nasibnya sebab pagi ini ia akan di seleksi kemanakah asrama dia masuk yang di adakan di aula besar makan. Setelah berbincang face to face oleh Dumblodre tadi pagi di kantornya, setelah mengikuti sidang uji kemandirian secara privasi kini Dumbledore mengadakan acara seleksi dadakan yang memang tidak terencanakan, sebab pengadaan seleksi hanya berlaku pada murid baru yang jumlahnya banyak dan di tahun ajaran yang telah di tentukan sesuai aturan berlaku. Lalu, Dombledore mengadakan seleksi khusus untuk pemuda berkacamata itu pagi ini. Hanya beberapa staff yang mengetahuinya selebihnya murid dan staff di bawah pengawasan Dumbledore tidak mengetahuinya.

Harry berjalan mendapati beberapa sorot mata terbungah serta kaget dari siswa-siswa yang di lewatinya, bahkan tanpa sengaja dari keramaian ini mendapati bisikan-bisikan dari sebelahnya. Harry terus menundukan kepalanya mungkin karena ia tidak mau wajahnya di lihat banyak orang.  
Semua balik lagi ke perencanaan awal. Dia disini hanyalah cuma berniat menjalani misinya, atau di samping itu bisa dikatakan Harry juga berkeinginan untuk menjalani sebagai siswa normal lainnya. Menjalani seperti seorang yang tidak memiliki tanggungan di masanya.

Setelah kaki kecil itu berhenti di depan meja besar kebanggaan Hogwarts, sebagai tempat perjamuan kudus antar sesama staff guru dan karyawan, Harry tersungging senyum menyambut para orang penting yang telah menantinya, sebelum tubuh Harry berbalik 180* tanpa ia duga bahwa ada sepasang mata yang dingin tengah menatap kearahnya dari kejauhan. Harry mendapati sorot mata yang penuh intimidasi tersebut dan segera memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain.  
Dumbledore menyambut seluruh penghuni Hogwarts dengan begitu antusias. Usia nya yang telah mencapai paruh baya tetap saja dari dulu sampai sekarang ia tetap di hormati. Dumbledore mewakili Armando Dippet selaku kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang kini di ketahui beliau sedang menjalani pertemuan penting dengan Kementrian Sihir di Prancis.

Sosok itu berdiri tegap tepat di samping Harry berdiri, dia sambil memegang topi seleksinya. Di belakangnya di temani oleh seorang kepala asrama bernama Aurora Sinistra yang kini siap menyambut sosok pemuda 'aneh' pikirnya yang tidak tau asal muasal murid tersebut.

"Selamat pagi semua. Staff serta murid-muridku sekalian." Katanya di ucapkan dengan suara yang lantang.

Murid-murid dan semua orang yang berkumpul disini membalas sapaannya secara bertepuk tangan bersama. Ia melanjutkan sambil di busungkan sedikit dadanya kedepan.

"Hari ini sekolah Hogwarts kedatangan murid pindahan baru—" ujarnya. Semua orang menatap kebingungan. Dumbledore berkata pada Harry, suaranya hampir seperti berbisik.

"—Perkenalkan siapa dirimu, nak."

"Oh... yeah." Harry mengangguk lugu

Ini salah satu lelucon yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya tertawa. Jantungnya merasa di pompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dan kakinya hampir lumpuh di karenakan terlalu grogi ketika berbicara di depan banyak orang. Harry terusik sekali dengan segala bisikan murid-murid Slytherin yang tidak henti-hentinya menggosipi dirinya.  
Ditambah tubuhnya semakin mati rasa ketika sorot mata tajam berwarna hitam itu terus menyelidiki sosok Harry dari kebawah hingga keatas.  
Tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh pemuda tersebut membuat mata itu berhasil melumpuhkan keberanian Harry.

Secara tidak sengaja Harry mendadak lemas dan pusing dengan kondisi tidak bersahabat ini. Albus Dumbledore sungguh tidak berperikemanusiaan. Pekik batin Harry.  
Matanya menatap lurus. Mencoba mengalihkam dari sorotan mata yang menganggu, Tom Riddle. Harry berujar dengan senyum menawan yang melayang di segala aula besar ini—berani bertaruh siapapun yang mendapati senyumnya orang itu mungkin akan mulai tertarik padanya.

"Selamat pagi semua." Katanya, butuh jeda beberapa detik setelah orang-orang membalas salam pembukaannya.

"Namaku Daniel. Aku selaku murid baru di sekolah ini." Di akhiri senyum simpul sebagai penutupnya.

Orang lain bertepuk tangan dan salah satu murid Gryffindor memberi siluit genit untuknya.

 _Bloody Hell_

Siapapun baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki sendiri akan tertarik padanya. Mungkin usia Harry yang telah menginjak 16th sudah mulai memiliki _Sex Apeal_ yang artinya siapapun orang yang baru pertama kali berjumpa atau sudah lama akan tertarik untuk melakukan hubungan intim padanya.  
Setelah itu Albus Dumbledore mengambil alih dan kembali berbicara sedikit mengenai asrama pada Harry, lalu ia memakaikan topi itu diatas kepala Harry.

Demi Merlin hal ini membuat dirinya kembali kedalam nostalgia dimana saat itu Harry baru pertama kali memasuki sekolah Hogwarts bersama kawan-kawannya, Ron dan Hermione. Betapa anehnya ia merasakan sensasi topi yang menyerupai topi penyihir yang memilki mulut dan mimik wajah menyeramkan. Bagaimana saat ketika topi itu menggeliat-liat diatas kepala begitu menggelitik di ubun-ubun. Harry tertawa sekaligus takut ketika topi itu salah memutuskan asrama untuknya.

Kini Harry di hadapi moment menjengkelkan itu lagi, tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Hal ini membuatnya takut setengah mati ketika topi itu bergerak tidak nyaman dan menunjukan tanda-tanda gerik Slytherin. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh melihat topi itu lebih mendorongkan dirinya kepada asrama yang berlawanan dengan asrama asalnya.  
Ia merutuki atas kesalahan dirinya sendiri yang belum mempersiapkan secara matang untuk ke tempat ini. Harry tidak percaya akan di hadapi masalah hal ini lagi. Dalam ketegangan yang di sembunyikan Harry perlahan menyelipkan sebuah harapan kecil agar ia di tempatkan di Gryffindor.  
Tak terkecuali tanpa sepengetahuan Harry, Tom Riddle tampak seperti mengetahui sesuatu tentang anak itu hanya di lihatnya dalam sekejap. Sebuah senyuman terangkat sedikit di bibir ranumnya—membuahkan misteri yang di ketahui oleh dirinya saja. Ia terus menatapi anak itu dalam diam. Seketika konsentrasinya buyar setelah Abraxas Malfoy, si pria berambut pirang itu menepuk pundaknya. Mungkin sosok itu mengetahui yang di maksudkan Tom saat ini.

"Kau tertarik padanya?" bisiknya sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik

Alis Tom terangkat sebelah, matanya kemudian berpaling pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ya." Balasnya singkat sambil tersenyum yang tidak kalah sadisnya dengan Abraxas—teman se-asramanya itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu topi seleksi pun mengabulkan harapan Harry. Akhirnya dengan bahagia ia menyambut atas penentuan yang telah di resmikan bahwa Harry memasuki Gryffindor. Semua tampak antusias memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya, begitu dengan para staff dan Dumbledore sedikipun ikut merasa bahagia. Harry kini bisa bernapas lega sebelum meninggalkan aula makan. Setidaknya untuk misi kali ini, ia tidak harus mengintai setiap saat atau bahkan mungkin saja Tom mengawasinya selama Harry se-asrama dengan dia.

Acara penentuan asrama telah usia. Semua bubar. Seorang pemuda bermata emerlad itu memutuskan untuk keluar belakangan, karena ada suatu hal yang begitu menyentrik ketika setelah itu para ketua asrama berkumpul dengan Auror dan Dumbledore. Harry menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah gaib—yang memungkinkan dirinya tidak akan ketahuan oleh siapapun.  
Ia berjalan amat pelan bahkan suara langkah kakinya tidak terdengar. Lalu, beberapa lilin disini di matikan. Harry semakin penasaran. Ia berharap tidak ada satupun diantara mereka melihatnya.  
Mereka berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil—Dumbledore tampak seperti mengatakan sesuatu dan Harry tidak mendapatkan sepatah kata apapun darinya. Sebelum itu Dumbledore sudah mengantisipasi terhadap orang-orang nakal yang mungkin berniat menguping pembicaraan mereka, Dumbledore memasang mantra Silencio sebelumnya. Tidak ada alasan yang konkret—fakta bahwa pembicaraan ini begitu penting.

Harry melangkah sedikit lebih maju kearah Tom berada. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik wajahnya mungkin dari situlah Harry mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk atau sesuatu yang penting. Tapi, sedikit reaksi Tom yang Harry harapkan tidak membuahkan sama sekali. Dengan kondisi seperti apapun topeng dingin itu selalu menempel di wajahnya lekat-lekat. Membuat Harry semakin mengutuknya.

Sosok pemuda jangkung itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, mendapati jubahnya terkibas ke belakang seperti ada seseorang yang melewatinya. Tom menengok kebelakang memastikan insting yang dari tadi mengganggunya terus. Mimik wajahnya menimbulkan ekspresi yang sulit di indentifikasikan sedikitpun, sorot matanya semakin tajam—dan tatapannya membaca gerak-gerik yang tak terlihat. Ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang—entah siapapun itu yang memata-matainya tanpa di undang adalah pelanggaran yang tak pernah termaafkan olehnya.  
Harry hampir membuat kecerobohan yang bisa jadi mencelakai dirinya sendiri, sebab hal tadi tanpa sengaja ia menimbulkan angin kecil hingga menerpa jubahnya. Harry mundur beberapa langkah sebelum Tom menghampiri dan membuka jubah gaib itu. Ia berusaha agar tidak membuat kejanggalan disini, sedikitpun Harry mencegahnya.

Malam itu Harry merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur—selain pula ia ingin me-relax-kan dirinya dari pelajaran transfigurasi yang berkali-kali membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia merasakan kerinduan akan kehadiran Ron yang mungkin saat ini sedang bergulat dengannya sebelum tidur. Suatu hal yang banyak membuat Harry merindukan teman-teman di masanya. Ia tidak tau pasti kenapa dirinya memutuskan untuk melemparkan dirinya ke masa lalu, tahun 1944. Dimana masa dirinya belum lahir ke dunia ini, belum mengenal sihir-sihir atau hal tabu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya saat dia bermimpi bermasturbasi dengan Draco. Di tahun itu ia masih dalam harapan kedua orangtuanya dan Tuhan sedang merencanakan pertemuan Lily Evan dan James Potter untuk berlanjut hingga sampai ke jenjang pernikahan atau memang keduanya memang belum memasuki usia remaja? Entahlah.  
Teman sekamarnya, orang yang mirip Arthur memanggilnya dalam pertama kali. Ia bergumam sendiri saat melihat pemuda berkaca mata itu menatap langit-langit ruangan ini dengan khidmat.

"Da-Daniel?" Panggil orang itu. Ia sempat khawatir salah menyebut nama orang itu. Dia masih bergeming di kasurnya, namun iris sapphire itu kearah lelaki itu. Si empunya nama melirik ke sumber suara tersebut yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia mencari sosok itu dalam gelap dan mendapati pantulan cahaya dari lampion menunjukan setengah profil orang itu. Harry terus berusaha untuk menjadi orang lain di masa lalu ini, menyembunyikan identitas diri yang sebenarnya. Tanpa terkecuali para staff pengajar atau orang-orang penting.

"Ya?" Balas Harry menyapanya sebelum ia mematikan lampu tidur di sebelahnya.

"Kita semua belum berkenalan disini, bukan?" Dia mengangguk mantap sambil menyelipkan senyuman khasnya. Dua orang lainnya yang menjadi satu kamar dengan Harry dan pemuda berambut merah itu. Wajahnya seperti reflika Arthur Weasly. Ia ikut mengangguk antusias juga, mungkin dia benar—mereka kedatangan satu murid baru yang menjadi teman sekamarnya, tidak baik kalau belum mengenal satu sama lain walau Harry sendiri sudah memperkenalkan diri tadi pagi secara publik.

Pemuda tersebut berseru, "Namaku Septimus. Septimus Weasly." Katanya sebelum berakhir terjun kedalam pelukan tempat tidur.

Harry di buat bungkam dulu beberapa saat. Berpikir, membayangkan, berpikir dan terus membayangkan. Bukankah orang itu mirip sekali dengan ayah Ron. Wajah oval berbintik merah tidak jauh berbeda dengan keturunan-keturunan Weasly sebelumnya. Rambutnya teracung keatas, mencuat. Kakek Arthur yang di temuinya tampak lebih muda. Pemuda jangkung, bermata biru, bertubuh tidak terlalu tegap, namun porsinya proposional. Kehadirannya membuat Harry sedang berdiskui dengan Arthur. Tidak jauh berbeda, hanya saja yang membedakan pola bicaranya begitu lantang. Tampaknya orang itu memiliki selera humor yang bagus.

Harry beranjak ketempat tidurnya. Gugup bergetar setelah mendapati beberapa sepasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Salam kenal Sir—" grogi harus memanggil apa, "Maksudku, Septimus."

"Kenalkan teman sekamarku." Untunglah dia tidak menghiraukan kegugupan Harry tadi. Senyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi rapi yang putih bersih.

Harry diingat iklan senyum pasta gigi merek Pisoden.

"Ah yeah." jawab salah satu laki-laki yang duduk di sebrang Harry berada. Namanya Christian, ia pemuda yang agak pemalu di Gryffindor.

"Namaku Christian." Sambungnya. Harry mengulas senyum yang cukup bersahabat. Lalu, laki-laki yang berada di sebelah Septimus meneruskannya lagi.

"Evan." sahutnya sebelum mata Harry mengekori kearahnya. Dia agak dingin.

Well, sepertinya perkenalan singkat malam ini selesai. Sebelum lekas tidur, Septimus memberi sedikit aba-aba mengenai aturan asrama. Terlebih lagi aturan itu di tujukan untuk Harry yang 'mungkin' sangat baru di tempat ini—semua mencegah dari yang namanya pelanggaran apalagi sampai membuat point Gryffindor berkurang karena hal sepele. Septimus selaku siswa tertua yang memiliki tanggung jawab 'sedikit' untuk mengatur teman sekamarnya. Bukankah, ini baru pertama kali bagnya. Ia membeberkan aturan mengenai tata krama asrama. Di sebutnya satu persatu. Sampai ke nomor dua puluh peraturan sudah di sampikan. Harry mengangguk tanda paham setelah berakhirnya sesi pengenalan. Namun, wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi kalau ia hanya berpura- pura memahami apa yang di maksud Septimus. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu dia memberitahunya, jelas—Harry sudah mengetahui segala aturan asrama, jadi Harry bersikap seolah dia 'baru' disini dan menyikapinya secara bermuka dua.

Setelah aba-aba singkat yang Harry tidak minta sedikitpun, mereka mulai mematikan lampu dan lekas tidur. Berbalut selimut tebal bergaya vintage siapapun orang pasti akan cepat terlelap oleh kenyamanan serta kehangatan selimut itu. Ruang sekejap menjadi gelap, hanya cahaya seduktif yang masuk melalui celah jendela di karenakan tirai tidak menutupi sepenuhnya. Meninggalkan kesan sejuta misteri terhadap ruangan itu, ketika semuanya menjadi remang dan minim cahaya.

Inilah kesempatan Harry, ia cuma perlu menunggu sekitar 15 atau 20 menit agar memastikan mereka benar-benar terlelap dan terbalut mimpi yang indah sehingga mereka tidak terjaga oleh suara sedikit pun atau bayangan Harry yang sebentar lagi akan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya terlentang menghadap langit kamar, matanya masih menangkap cahaya rembulan di luar sana dan mendapati beberapa coretan misterius di langit kamar itu. Ia juga sambil berpikir bagaimana cara dia mengintai sosok Tom di tengah malam ini demi meluncurkan aksi memata-matanya—menggali sebuah informasi mengenai dirinya atau ia lebih memilih mencarinya langsung di balik kamar mandi rahasia. Semua informasi mengenai organisasi okultisme Tom akan segera terbongkar.

Tapi, semua itu tidak semudah yang di bayangkan Harry. Bagaimana jika Tom sudah mengumpulkan beberapa anggota sebagai pengikutnya, dan mengantisipasi dari pengkhianatan jika salah satu diantara informasi mereka ada yang bocor.  
Harry juga tidak tau siapa saja orang-orang disini yang telah menjadi pengikutnya. Mungkin sedikit lebih banyak semua beranggotakan dari murid Slytherin. Tom tidak sebodoh apa yang Harry pikirkan.

Harry membaluti tubuhnya dengan jubah gaib tersebut, menutupi dirinya agar tidak terlihat oleh penjaga asrama yang berkeliling di setiap koridor. Butuh beberapa menit untuknya agar sampai di asrama Slytherin dan memasuki secara diam-diam kedalamnya. Ia tau bahwa ini sudah keterlaluan karena murid asrama lain tidak di perizinkan masuk ke asrama yang bukan tempatnya, apalagi di lakukannya tengah malam akan mengurangi banyak point dan di hadiahi surat peringatan langsung dari Kepala Sekolah.

Selama tidak ketahuan bagi Harry semua itu tidak masalah. Bahkan, di masanya untuk berkeliling di luar asrama di jam malam sudah merupakan kebiasaan Harry. Mungkin cuma sekedar mencari udara segar dan mencari makanan di dapur Harry selalu berkeliaran di tengah malam. Tak luput dari pelanggaran yang telah di cetak banyak oleh Gryffindor sendiri bahkan asrama yang memiliki julukan singa yang patuh itu pun sering kepergok keluar di jam malam oleh detensi. Point selalu berkurang karena murid-murid selalu ketahuan keluar di waktu malam.

Tapi semua itu tidak akan berlaku pada Harry sebab ia memiliki jubah 'tak terlihat' bahkan oleh siapapun. Jubah yang keberadaanya sudah cukup langka dan kini hanya di miliki oleh kaum khusus, Potter salah satunya yang masih tersisa. Ia mengendap-endap dari bayangan tersembunyi yang tertutupi oleh balutan jubah—ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi tua wanita. Sebuah kamar mandi di mana tragedi perlawanan antara Harry dengan Tom di kamar rahasia, membunuh Basillik milik Tom. Ia akan kesana lagi untuk sekedar mengeceknya.

Setelah ia tiba jubah itu di lepaskan dan di simpan kembali ke kantongnya. Semua tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun sejak pertama kali ia datang ke masa lalu ini. Sebuah portkey yang memperhubungkan jarak jauh dengan tahun yang begitu jauh dan berhasil terlintasi oleh sebuah buku yang menjembatani antar ruang dan waktu yang berbeda. Dengan buku Tom, Harry bisa menjalani kehidupan pada umumnya hanya melalui perjalanan waktu lewat buku yang begitu singkat.

Sorot mata hijau itu memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, seolah ia seperti sedang berbicara pada seorang yang berada di cermin westafel itu. Dia bergumam dan suaranya bahkan terdengar nyaris berbisik.  
Ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan bahasa ular. Semua hal itu dianggap terlihat nyata olehnya.

Tak di sadari beberapa langkah dari pemilik suara lain itu datang memergoki keberadaan Harry disana. Matanya tidak mungkin berbohong sebab ia betul-betul terkejut apa yang kini di lihatnya sekarang.

Seorang pemuda 'asing' yang terlihat sedang mengucapkan sesuatu di depan cermin. Sosok yang menyadari keberadaan Harry adalah Tom Riddle. Ia tidak bisa di bodohi, apa yang di lihatnya sekarang jelas Tom menangkap sebuah kalimat dengan bahasa lain yang hanya di mengerti oleh dirinya sendiri.

Ketika sosok tubuh jangkung itu tertangkap oleh kedua mata emerlad milik pemuda berambut hitam itu pun terkejut setengah mati.

Raut Tom semakin menjadi, aura gelap mendominasi di sekelilingnya. Tatapannya semakin tajam dan bahkan warna matanya semakin kelam, tak jauh berbeda dengan ruangan yang minim cahaya.

"Selamat malam—" ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan alis yang terangkat sebelah serta bibir tipisnya di naikan sedikit. Ia perlahan melangkah maju dan sosoknya semakin terlihat jelas oleh Harry.

Si pemuda emerlad itu masih diam mematung, pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralihkan oleh yang lain seketika ia berbalik posisi 90* ke arah pemuda Slytherin tersebut. Dia bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan kata-kata apa saja yang terlintas di pikirannya untuk memberikan alasan belaka.

Harry mendadak _speechless_

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam disini, Daniel, si anak dari Gryffindor, betul?" Tom menyebutkan namanya, membuat si empunya nama semakin sadar. Tatapannya yang penuh dengan intimidasi dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin seperti es, semua itu terbaca sepintas oleh Harry apa yang di pikirkan saat ini oleh pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu.

Harry terlalu gugup menghadapi kenyataan. Seharusnya Harry tidak perlu takut menjelaskan karena pada akhirnya sosok 'biadab' itu yang akan membunuh kedua orangtuanya nanti. Harry pernah bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkannya sedikit pun, tapi apa daya jika malam ini mereka di pertemukan kembali dengan kondisi yang tidak begitu bersahabat. Siapapun pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Aku sedang keluar mencari udara segar." Bodoh. Kalimat bodoh itu terlintas begitu cepat di katakannya tanpa di pikirkannya terlebih dulu. Harry bersumpah sebentar lagi akan mengutukinya dirinya sendiri dengan mantra crucio.

Harry perlahan mundur dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada Tom ketika laki-laki itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Ia yakin juga bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri tanpa perlu bantuan alat sejenis—dan suara percikan air yang tercipta setiap kali langkah sepatu pantofel itu beradu dengan lantai yang becek oleh air. Harry hampir kehabisan napas setelah dinding di belakangnya menghalangi halauannya. Harry tidak sempat berpikir kalau suatu saat Tom bisa kapanpun kesini pada malam yang tidak tertentu. Bahkan dia juga adalah seorang ketua kelas yang di beri ijin berpatroli di daerah sini. Harry terlalu bodoh untuk tidak memikirkannya.

Mulut si pemuda emerlad itu tiba-tiba seperti di pasang lem perekat sehingga mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa terbuka. Apa yang membuat Harry begitu takut ketika langsung di hadapi kedua kalinya oleh Tom Riddle.

Pemilik kedua mata kelam itu semakin mengernyit tajam. Rasa curiga yang di timbulkannya tidak bisa di sembunyikan. Tom semakin dingin mendapati respon yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Udara segar? Kau mencari udara segar di kamar mandi ini?" Katanya ia tidak percaya—ia tau kalau orang didepannya ini sedang berusaha membohonginya, "Kau sudah tau ada beberapa aturan yang berlaku di sekolah ini, Daniel? Salah satunya keluar dari asrama pada jam malam, kau tau Daniel itu suatu pelanggaran? Aku disini memang bukan bagian divisi asrama mu—Gryffindor, bukan? Tapi aku juga berhak mengkontrol setiap murid dari asrama lain yang keluar di jam malam."

"Aku tau hal itu Tom." Harry menyela kesal

"Lalu?" Alis tom terangkat sebelah meminta lebih penjelasan dari bibir anak berkacamata didepannya itu.

"Aku sedang mencari barang yang hilang disini, di daerah sini. Ketika pertama kali aku tersesat di tempat ini dan aku merasa meninggalkan sesuatu disini. Kau bisa membantu ku mencarinya, Tom?" Ia berlaga membodohi dirinya sendiri. Harry tidak akan semudah itu membocorkan maksud dia kesini yang sebenarnya.

"Kau memerlukannya sekarang?"

"Ya, kurasa aku membutuhkannya sekarang."

Harry bahkan tidak tau object apa yang akan di jadikan sebagai buktinya. Demi Merlin, Harry benci dengan situasi awkward semua ini. Harry benci berpura-pura bersandiwara tapi itu merupakan salah satu langkah awal untuk misinya nanti—Harry tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan sedikitpun padanya apalagi di hari pertama ia memasuki sekolah ini dan berpura-pura menjadi orang lain di masa lalu ini. Harry tidak mungkin sebodoh itu menipu Tom dengan alasan konyol tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk melalukan itu.

Tom mendengus sebal. Beberapa kali matanya ke dapat-an menatap Harry di kala dia sedang tidak melihat kearahnya. Mungkin dia menyelidiki sesuatu 'yang tersembunyi' dari sosok pemuda Gryffindor tersebut—jelas bahwa Tom melihatnya sendiri kalau Harry tadi sedang berbicara sesuatu di depan cermin. Ok. Kali ini Tom membiarkannya lolos. Lagian ada kerjaan lain yang membuat Tom tidak bisa berlama-lama menginterogasi. 'Buang-buang waktu.' Pekinya dalam batin

"Daniel, sebaiknya kau kembali kekamar mu sebelum divisi lain yang menemukanmu." Ujarnya dengan suara yang lantang. Kata-katanya pasti terdengar jelas oleh Harry.

"Ya. Ta-tapi aku bahkan sampai lupa jalan pulangnya."

Tom mengangguk angkuh "Baiklah. Mari ku antarkan." Ujarnya. Bibirnya menyungging senyum ketidaksukan.

Harry Potter

Pagi yang cukup gaduh tidak biasanya saat memasuki awal bulan December. Sebentar lagi akan ada pengumuman libur natal yang akan di sampaikan oleh Albus Dumbledore sebagai perwakilannya. Harry masih mengingat di masanya masih berada di pertengahan bulan semi, apakah waktu dan dimensi berbeda dari tahunnya? Padahal dia rasa baru menjalaninya sekitar beberapa menit yang lalu dan semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Apa yang akan di lakukan Harry saat libur natal tiba? Semua orang pastinya akan mengajak keluarganya untuk berjalan-jalan di Diaogen Alley sebagai satu tempat rekreasi utama Hogwarts ini. Harry ingin mengajak siapa untuk menemani liburannya?  
Tidak mungkin dia sampai berpikir sejauh itu hanya untuk memikirkan liburan saja. Justru di waktu inilah yang tepat untuk melakukan misinya.

Setelah usai sarapan pagi Harry bersempat untuk mengintip sosok Tom dengan teman rambut pirangnya yang di ketahui se-asrama nya tampak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Bukan sebuah pembicaraan misterius atau hal penting di luar dari akademik yang sengaja Tom lakukan kepada teman sebelahnya, ia meminta orang itu menerima tawarannya dengan sebuah iming-iming yang menggiurkan. Mungkin saja itu sebuah penilaian Harry hanya dari ujung matanya tanpa mencari tau langsung ke calon pengikutnya kali ini. Harry mengamati dalam diam.  
Sebuah tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat tubuhnya relfeks 'terbangun' matanya melotot seketika mendapati pukulan ringan di belakangnya yang hampir membuat jantungnya berhenti.  
'Sialan'. Umpat Harry dalam batin.

"Septimus?" Pekik Harry. Ia tetap memasang wajah _cool_ -nya

"Kau sedang melihat siapa? Dari tadi kuperhatikan tampaknya serius."

Well, ayah Arthur Weasly ini rupanya pintar mengamati juga. Harry bahkan tidak menyadari dari mana sosok laki-laki berambut almond itu datang. Mungkinkah dia memakai teleportasi untuk memindahkan dirinya di waktu yang sangat cepat. Wajah Harry bersemburat merah, untungnya rambut hitamnya sebagian menutupinya. Untuk yang ke berapa kali Harry pun berbohong lagi, padahal dia benci bohong.

"Ah, yeah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma memperhatikan guru-guru di depan meja itu."  
Arthur menyipitkan matanya, tanda ia tidak percaya. Namun, ia akhirnya mengiyakan perkataan Harry, ia tidak mau teman sekamarnya itu tidak merasa nyaman karena sikap ke-kepo-annya itu yang terlalu berlebihan.

Septimus mengangguk, "Oh ok Daniel. Hmm... liburan natal kau kemana dan bersama siapa?"

Harry ingin merengek kali itu juga 'Stop! Berhentilah bertanya, aku sedang mengamati Tom' dan ia menjawab dengan senyum paksaan yang terselip di kalimatnya. "Sepertinya aku tidak punya rencana liburan kali ini."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, ada yang perlu aku kerjakan," Katanya, "—Dan jangan lupa kalau ada satu hal yang membuat mu tidak enak kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Harry

"Ya, terimakasih."

Harry bernapas lega. Walau sebenarnya ia tetap merasa berdosa kali ini cukup banyak orang yang telah ia bohongi selama berada di hari ini. Harry terketuk lagi untuk melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' itu yang dari tadi ke jeda 5 menit. Namun, sosok yang di carinya itu menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Harry mendongakkan kepala dari lemari sebagai tempat persembunyiannya tadi. 'Sial' Ia kehilangan moment berharga lagi, dan kemana rombongan Riddle itu pergi.

Bahkan jika mereka pergi keluar dari aula makan seharusnya ia melewati pintu depan dulu. Harry semakin penat memikirkannya. Keberadaan Tom seperti samar-samar dan jarang keliahatan di aula besar tentunya. Membuat sosok calon pangeran kegelapan itu meninggalkan beberapa misteri yang sulit di pecahkan. Bahkan kemarin saja setelah usai pelajaran ramuan yang di adakan pukul 11 siang hingga larut ke pelajaran transfigurasi yang selesai hampir jam 6 sore Harry tidak merasakan kehadirannya itu.

Harry bertemu dengannya kemarin sekitar jam 10 malam. Ia pun perlu menyiapkan sesuatu untuk pelajaran selanjutnya dan dengan sangat terpaksa ia memberhentikan dulu kegiatannya untuk rencananya. Hari yang melelahkan, dan Harry ingin sekali pulang ke masanya, dan saat itulah terlintas di benaknya bagaimana cara dia pulang ke masa nya yang waktunya cukup tergolong jauh sekali. Rasa takut dan khawatir mulai menyelimuti auranya. Harry meninggalkan aula makan saat itu juga.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Harry, sosok yang tengah di carinya itu malah berbalik memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Ia menyungging senyuman yang tidak jelas artinya, dan matanya seolah memberitahukan kalau anak baru itu cukup menarik baginya. Seperti mangsa baru yang akan di terkam olehnya selanjutnya. Bayangannya pun menghilang di telan gelap.

 **P.S**

 **[EDIT] Sebelumnya di chapter ini Harry bertemu dengan Arthur, sekarang sudah ku perbaiki beberapa bagian dan ada penambahan jumlah kata untuk melengkapi jalan ceritanya. Di edit sedikit. Kehadiran Arthur disini digantikan dengan Septimus Weasly, ayah dari Arthur. Kurasa cukup enak di baca juga, di ketahui kalau aku memakai Arthur, pembaca kurang dapet feelsnya, begitu juga dengan ku, kurang X'D Karena sudah di perbaiki, semoga chapter selanjutnya biar makin afdol. Thanks untuk semua sarannya. V  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Room

**THE BLACK OF FLOWER**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowlings**

 **SEMI AU/AR, OOC, OC, Typo (s) Mature Content**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Secret Room**

Sudah memasuki hari ketujuh rencana Harry belum ada kemajuan sedikitpun. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba, dan ia perlu menyiapkan ujian lagi untuk mengakhiri semestar ganjilnya. Harry terkadang ingin mengeluh sesekali, padahal di masanya baru saja selesai mengikuti ujian pra-semester dan ia baru saja disini 7 hari sudah mau ujian lagi. Rupanya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepada dia, sebab akhir-akhir ini kecurigaan Tom padanya semakin memuncak. Apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai pemuda psikopat itu curiga lagi padanya. Harry tidak menyadari sepenuhnya.

Dia mengingat-ingat sedikit apa yang sudah di lakukannya hari-hari kemarin. Pertama, dia ketahuan keluar malam oleh Tom, ia juga berpikir kalau Tom pasti tidak sengaja melihat Harry sedang berbicara pada cermin ular dengan bahasa Parseltounge tapi Tom tidak menginterogasinya lebih dalam. Kedua, Harry kedapatan memperhatikan Tom di aula makan, setelah usai Tom sempat menanyai kepadanya tentang masalah kemarin dan tadi, bahkan sosok pemuda Slytherin yang cukup tergolong anak pintar pun baru menyadari kalau kemarin malam, anak baru itu (Harry) menyebutkan namanya. Ia sempat bertanya soal itu karena untuk memastikan lebih jauh 'orang asing' itu benar-benar anak pindahan dari sekolah lain atau bukan, dan yang terpenting tidak memiliki ikatan seorang di sekolah Hogwarts sebelumnya. Tapi, Harry sempat menjawab karena ia bertanya beberapa nama ketua dan prefek di sekolah ini kepada teman sekamarnya, ia ingin mengenal mereka dan di beritau nya kalau dia juga mendapatkan sedikit gambaran dari ketua asrama masing-masing. Tom masih bisa mempertimbangkannya dan alasan itu cukup masuk akal juga. Walau sebenarnya Tom sempat curiga kenapa anak baru itu terasa tidak begitu asing terhadapnya. Ia merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan Harry sebelumnya, tapi entah kapan dan Tom tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Saat itu Harry cukup pintar mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menipunya.

Ketiga, sebenarnya masalah ini sama dengan yang pertama. Tom mendapati Harry bergeming di depan cermin ular toilet wanita selama 10 menit, hanya saja yang berbeda dia melihatnya di jam 5 sore. Tom cuma memperhatikannya dari jauh saja, dan sepertinya Harry sedang menantikan sesuatu yang 'istimewa' dari cermin itu—dia cuma diam saja kaya orang idiot. Tom tidak mau ambil pusing soal ini, namun keadaan anak baru itu sungguh membuatnya terusik dan tidak nyaman. Hal itu untungnya tidak di ketahui oleh Harry, Tom saat itu langsung pergi setelah melihatnya.

Keempat, dengan masalah yang sama seperti pertama dan ketiga. Tom memergoki Harry yang semakin lama semakin betah berdiri di depan cermin ular itu. Kau tau apa yang dia maksud sebenarnya—bahwa tempat itu memiliki sejuta rahasia mengenai dirinya, sejarah Syltherin, Tom. Seorang pemuda yang sangat fanatik terhadap ideologinya serta mengagung-agungkan keturunannya yang notabene—darah murni, ia juga terlalu menjungjung tinggi terhadap ajaran-ajaran yang bersifat mutlak dan hanya di perizinkan kepada orang-orang yang memiliki pure-blood sama dengannya. Semua misteri di kamar rahasia itulah sebagai tempat persembunyian Tom selama bertahun-tahun. Tempat suci yang pernah di ciptakan oleh Salazar sebelumnya dan di wariskan kepadanya, selanjutnya—mungkin. Tempat dimana Tom dan para pengikutnya melakukan ritual okultisme, atau cuma sekedar tempat rapat para Slytherin yang telah di beri izin oleh Tom sebelumnya.

Tom semakin geram dan ia takut jika anak baru itu telah mengetahui 'kau-tahu-apa' yang tersimpan di tempat itu. Akhirnya rasa penasaran itu mengganggu pikiran Tom untuk bertanya langsung kepadanya. Ia mendekati Harry, ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Tom yang telah berada di kebelakangnya—Tom memanggil namanya dan Harry hampir terjungkal kebelakang karena saking kagetnya melihat Tom tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang. Setelah akhirnya rasa penasaran itu mencelos dari kalimatnya, Tom bertanya dan kau tau Harry cuma memberi alasan konyol lagi kalau dia masih mencari barang yang hilang sebelum-sebelumnya. Harry bahkan menjelaskannya tanpa tanda-tanda kebohongan—ia seperti orang idiot, namun Tom semakin penasaran, ia bertanya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya dan sialnya Harry memilih meninggalkannya karena alasan dia harus mengikuti ujian latihan pelajaran Professor Slughorn.

Mungkin dari beberapa itulah hal sepele yang membuat pemuda Slytherin itu semakin mencurigainya. Ia bahkan akhir-akhir ini sering memperhatikan Harry dari kejauhan, terutama di bangsal utama dan aula makan. Setiap kali ada perkumpulan besar bersama para staff pengajar dan profesor lainnya, Tom sedikit-sedikit mencuri pandang sosok itu dari kejauhan. Meja panjang di bangsal utama ada 4, posisi dimana meja Gryffindor dan Slytherin berdampingan dan Harry selalu mendapatkan bagian tempat duduk agak belakang, Tom si ketua Slytherin duduk di pertengahan. Walau terkadang kedua mata itu bertemu secara tidak sengaja, Harry selalu membuangkan mukanya setiap kali mata itu melirik kearahnya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam dan seperti menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Pelecehan.

Untuk yang terakhir kali Harry akan mengecek langsung kedalam kamar rahasia itu, sebelumnya Harry hanya bertapa seperti orang bodoh yang menanti keajaiban di depan cermin beberapa jam tanpa menghasilkan sesuatu walau aksinya sering di lihat oleh Tom. Hanya dia seorang (ketua asrama) yang selalu mondar-mandir di tempat toilet wanita tersebut, Harry jelas mengetahui gerak-gerik modus yang sejauh ini dia lakukan.

Dan malam itulah waktu yang tepat untuk meluncurkan aksinya. Seperti biasa ia selalu mengendap-endap dari bilik dinding-dinding yang besar dan minim cahaya itu. Ia berjalan dengan kaki yang menjinjit layaknya seorang tahanan yang berusaha keluar dari polisi-polisi tersebut—sangat hati-hati. Sekarang sudah begitu larut malam, kira-kira sudah jam 2 lewat. Harry mendapati suara gongongan anjing, entah dari mana suara itu berasal namun dekat sekali. Beberapa lampu di setiap koridor di matikan. Angin meniup kencang dari luar, sebelahnya adalah taman terbuka. Ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang menjulang tinggi di atas langit. Langitnya berwarna biru tua kehitaman. Sejuk disini suasanya—dan Harry hampir tersandung karena agak sedikit mengantuk. Harry terus berjalan menaiki setiap anak tangga secara pelan dan melewati koridor yang cukup sempit, dindingnya di penuhi photo-photo tokoh terkenal dan beberapa orang di dalamnya sedang tertidur lelap. Sedikit cahaya terlihat dari gelap itu akan membangunkan mereka. Hal yang paling menakutkan Harry saat ini adalah saat dia ketauan oleh staff dan penjaga malam—sungguh keterlaluan murid macam apa yang keluar di jam setengah 3. Harry akan di keluarkan dan di cap sebagai siswa nakal—sampai itu terjadi pupus sudah ia telah mengacaukan masa lalunya serta masa depannya.

Harry memasuki toilet wanita itu, di buka pintunya perlahan dan ia sempat melihat sekeliling dulu. Sudah di pastikan jam segini semua murid dan orang-orang akan tidur—hanya beberapa, dan ini lantai 3 bukan utama. Tempat ini juga jarang di pakai oleh siswa—di masanya. Ia menutup kembali pelan-pelan pintu itu dan— disini gelap sekali. Tidak ada lampu penerang sejenisnya yang terpasang di tempat ini.

Demi Merlin, Harry memekik karena terkejut seketika. Kamar mandi ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan tempat uji nyali, gelap sekali. Ia memakai mantra luminos sebagai satu-satunya cara memberi penerangan manual lewat tongkat itu, sebagai senternya. Ia mengayunkan kebawah, memberi penerang jalan dan akhirnya ia sampai di depan westafel tersebut.

Disini sangat sepi sekali. Suara detak jantungnya bahkan terdengar jelas dan tetesan air yang keluar dari keran begitu terdengar lebih merdu malam ini. Harry mungkin jatuh pingsan bila tiba-tiba melihat sosok bayangan misterius yang mengendap-endap di ujung bilik toilet itu. Ia mencoba mengatur pernapasannya pelan, di tiupnya udara dan di hembuskannya. Dada Harry terasa sesak sebab ventilasi disini semua tertutupi, bau debu dan kloset.

'Inilah waktunya aku harus mengecek kedalam kamar itu.' batin Harry

Dia memulai membuka bibirnya membacakan sebuah mantra, kalimat-kalimat parseltounge dan mulai berbicara. Sebelum dia memasuki kesini, dia sudah ada persiapan alat untuk menyerangnya tapi bukan membunuhnya. Diary milik Tom di simpan di balik jubah saku Harry.

Suara desisan terdengar begitu nyaring di ruangan ini, padahal suaranya pelan. Harry menunggu beberapa saat.

"Semua akan berjalan baik," katanya bergumam, Harry mengucapkannya begitu pelan.

"Sssst, Daniel." Pekik suara seram itu dari ujung bilik toilet. Suaranya amat rendah dan tenggelam di udara.

Harry bergidik ngeri, seketika mendengar suara yang tengah memanggilnya, seolah dia kenal dengan dia—begitu dekat. Harry mencari sosok itu dari balik kegelapan, tongkatnya di ayunkan keatas memberi cahaya sedikit. Sedikitpun bayangannya hampir tidak terlihat.

Mungkinkah suara tadi hanya ilusinya saja? Harry tidak begitu yakin dengan pendiriannya saat ini. Tiba-tiba kakinya gemetaran, dia berasa seperti merendam di kolam renang es—menggigil. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin—sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan Harry, mungkinkah sesosok dementor atau mahluk buas dari hutan terlarang, memasuki ke bilik toilet dan menyamar jadi...

Harry terpaku di tempat itu dan rasa penasarannya kini mencelos begitu saja tanpa di mintanya—ia berjalan kearah sumber suara itu, memastikan kalau suara itu tidak ada. Ia merasa darahnya telah membeku seketika, memberi jeda waktu memompa darah itu kesetiap aliran nadi menuju ke jantung, semua mendadak organnya seperti tidak berfungsi—Harry begitu takut.

"Si-siapa?" Dia bertanya dengan suara yang amat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

Dia lalu bergeming di salah satu bilik toilet paling ujung. Dia menatap pintu berlapis besi ringan bercat biru dongker itu, dia menatap benda itu seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang tengah mencarinya. Mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah malam-malam bukan lain adalah maling atau orang jahat yang ingin mengelabuhinya. Namun, semua sirna seketika. Kedua mata Harry yang begitu hijau terpantul oleh cahaya tongkat itu beralih pada sosok yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya—cahaya itu berhasil mewujudkan sosok misterius dari suara aneh di bilik ujung tersebut.

Harry bergeming dan membatu di tempat, dia seperti di sihir untuk menjadi patung Gargoyle di setiap dinding-dinding bangunan besar. Mata itu menjelaskan semua yang Harry rasakan dan takutkan selama ini—ketahuan oleh seseorang yang begitu di bencinya, malam itu.

Tom Riddle. Si ketua asrama Slytherin atau si calon The Dark Lord

"To-Tom,?" Harry bergemetaran sehingga mengucapkan namanya terbata-bata.

Tom mengayunkan tongkat cahaya itu keatas dan mengarahkannya ke sosok Harry—dia ingin melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau sedang mencari benda." Ujarnya sambil menatap Harry dengan tajam—bahkan tak jauh berbeda seperti menatap mahluk jalang, "—yang sama."

Harry masih bergeming ia tidak menjawabnya sama sekali, namun sebuah kilatan ketakutan terpancar jelas di kedua matanya, Tom ingin menjatuhkannya sampai hancur.

"Rupanya dugaan ku benar, kau akan kesini lagi dan di waktu yang berbeda. Daniel, apa yang kau lakukan disini, di cermin itu? Katakan padaku." Dia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke dahi anak muda berkaca mata itu dengan sinis. Matanya semakin tajam berkilat kemarahan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." katanya gemetaran

Tom mendekatkan wajahnya kearah anak itu menatap matanya lekat-lekat seolah ia sedang mencari kebohongan lain di setiap tatapan Harry, menuntut kebenaran yang mutlak tanpa di mintanya secara lisan dan mengintimidasi Harry dengan cara yang tidak indah. Tubuh Harry refleks mundur kebelakang menjauhi Tom yang sedari tadi dia semakin terus mendekat, dan kini dinding sudah membatasi Harry. Terjebak oleh sangkarnya. Harry dan Tom sama sekali tidak berpaling sedikit pun kearah mata itu memandang.

Lengan kanan Tom menggebrak dinding belakang Harry dan di tahannya, mengunci jalan keluar Harry.

"Katakan pada ku siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanyanya begitu sarkatis

"Aku tetaplah diriku. Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Harry lantang

Tom memiringkan kepalanya—dengan tawa pelan yang jahat. Aura gelap Tom sangat terasa di bagian luka Harry. Menimbulkan reaksi sakit ketika aura gelap menyerangnya. Sungguh tidak bersahabat.

"Kau bisa berbicara dengan ular? Kau tau kemampuan itu hanya di turunkan oleh penyihir berdarah murni contohnya keluarga ku yang mewarisi keahlian itu padaku." Geramnya menahan amarah, wajah Tom semakin mendekat nyaris bersentuhan. Hembusan nafasnya terasa menyapu di aera wajah Harry, dia bisa mencium bau parfum khas milik pemuda di depannya itu. Harry menjauhi wajahnya darinya.

"Kau... Kau Gryffindor, kulihat dirimu sama sekali tidak memiliki darah penyihir. Muggle—ya, kau Muggle—Mudblood, penyihir biasa seperti mu bagaimana bisa menguasai bahasa ku hanya sekejap. Kau bahkan baru seminggu disini, Daniel. Katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya?" Dia menekankan akhir kalimatnya, menuntut Harry secara paksa untuk menjawabnya.

"Lihat mataku Daniel!" Tom menarik kerah bajunya dan di gamparnya wajah itu lalu di tariknya lagi olehnya dengan kasar—di banting ke atas lantai. Tom menindih tubuh Harry.

Jari-jarinya mengibaskan poni yang menutupi luka, Tom memperhatikan setiap goresan luka di dahinya Harry, bergambar sambaran petir. Lalu, Tom menyentuh luka itu dengan lembut—Harry sesekali meringgis kesakitan atas reaksi alamiah yang di rasakannya tiap kali aura jahat menghantamnya. Harry menjerit, namun suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Tom begitu bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini, ketika dia menyentuh luka di dahi anak itu tubuhnya mendadak panas. Sensasi aneh apa yang menguasai pemikiran Tom sampai begitu nikmat sekali walau hanya menyentuhnya saja. Dan sungguh di luar penalarannya, tubuh Tom menginginkan lebih dari itu.

Kedua mata kelam milik Tom terus menatapi luka itu lekat-lekat, seolah ia seperti merengek kepada orangtuanya untuk membelikan permen—Tom menatapnya penuh dengan keinginan sebelum tangan Harry berhasil menggapai wajahnya, menyingkirkan tangan itu dari luka tersebut.

"Menjauh dariku!" Harry memggeram kesal—ia terus mencoba mendorong tubuh Tom yang menindihnya dengan kedua tangan kecil Harry namun usahanya sia-sia. Tom lebih kuat darinya.

Kilatan kebencian begitu jelas di manik Zambrud anak berambut raven, Tom melirih pelan kemudian tertawa cekikikan.

"Beritau aku nama keluargamu?" Katanya sebelum menghantamkam Harry dengan mantra Crucio—Harry terus memberontak.

"Untuk apa?" Harry menimpalinya dengan bengis

Kedua mata Tom membulat, cengkramannya semakin keras mencekik Harry.

Harry di buat tidak bisa bernapas olehnya, dadanya terasa terbakar dan ingin meledak. Tangan kanannya berusaha mencakar wajah pemuda tersebut, dan tangan sebelahnya berusaha meraih tongkat yang terjatuh tidak jauh darinya.

"Beritau aku Daniel?" Ia berbisik, wajahnya di dekatkan lagi pada Harry—tangannya melonggarkan sedikit cengkramannya, memberi napas pada anak itu. "Beritau aku sebelum aku mengutukmu." Ia mengancam

"Black. Keluarga ku Black!" Napasnya hampir tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Black? Kau keluarga Black?" Katanya tidak percaya, ia memicingkan matanya. "Aku belum pernah mendengar nama mu di keluarga Black. Kau berbohong Daniel. Sudah berapa kali kau membohongiku, kau salah besar menganggapku bodoh atas apa yang kau pikirkan."

Harry membisu dan membiarkan pemuda itu berbicara lebih banyak. Sebenarnya dia tahu dia tidak perlu memberikan nama keluarga itu padanya, tapi keadaan yang memaksa dia harus melakukannya. Mungkinkah Tom berniat merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari sebenarnya?" Dia mulai bertanya serius

"Aku tidak tau."

"Well, kalau memang itu pilihan mu." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahat. Ia perlahan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry.

"Expelli..."

"Expelliarmus!" Tukas Harry melucuti tongkat Tom dan terlempar kebelakang.

Harry berhasil lebih cepat mencegah Tom lebih dulu menyerangnya. Kini tidak ada yang perlu di takutkan lagi Harry memiliki tongkat untuk mencegahnya kembali—jaga-jaga Tom bilamana menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Harry bangkit berdiri walau punggungnya terasa sakit dan kakinya terlalu lemas untuk berdiri, tapi matanya tidak akan terkecoh dan terus mengawasi lawan didepannya itu. Dia tau di masa depannya Tom Riddle lebih kuat tapi Harry tidak meremehkan kekuatannya yang sekarang. Tom Riddle di masa lalu dan masa depan sama-sama gila.

"Bukan berarti kau menang dari ku hanya karena kau lebih cepat. Aku memberi waktu kau yang terlebih dulu menyerangku, dan sayang sekali Daniel. Kekuatan sihirmu mengecewakanku." Ia mengejek sambil membuangkan senyum hinanya, memandang Harry lebih buruk dari mahluk jalang sekalipun.

Tapi, Tom begitu menikmati bermain kecil-kecilan pada buruannya itu—tentu, ia juga tidak meremehkan cara bertarung Harry. Ia memiliki kemampuan membaca lawannya dan dia bisa mencegahnya di saat waktu yang bersamaan. Dari balik bayangan gelap kedua mata Tom berubah menjadi sayu dan terus menatapi kedua mata anak itu—ia tidak mau berpaling kearah yang lain. Baginya Harry cukup menarik.

"Aku percaya kau bukan orang baru disini, pertama kali menginjak Hogwarts kau memiliki motif lain?" Tom memancing lawannya untuk membuka suara.

Semua apapun yang di lakukan Tom sangat percuma, Harry sudah mempersiapkan lebih dulu sebelum memasuki di masa kini—salau satunya ia tidak akan sembarang membuka mulutnya, mengenai dirinya apalagi memberitau ke pihak lawan.

Harry lebih memilih diam, membiarkan amukan Tom semakin memuncak dan berharap tidak satu orang pun baik staff atau penjaga yang menemukan mereka berdua tengah beradu tongkat malam-malam di kamar mandi. Harry pasti akan kena hukuman lebih berat.

Keadaan Harry sekarang bersiaga memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik perlawanan dari Tom sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Manik biru gelap milik Tom memudar, bayangannya perlahan menghilang—ia masih menatapnya. Rupanya Harry masih ingin melayaninya sampai puas, tapi Tom tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk bermain bersama bocah.

Posisi Harry terlihat menunggu perlawanan darinya. Tom sesekali ingin tertawa mengejek. Ia bisa lakukan penyerangan tanpa tongkat.

Tom cukup pintar untuk mengelabuhi anak muda itu. Ia melambaikan tangan kanannya keatas seolah ia sedang terlihat memberikam tanda penyerangan. Kedua mata Harry mengekor, dan setelah kedapatan celah yang di buatnya, Tom beraksi begitu cepat tanpa terbaca sedikipun.

"Stupefy!" Tom berhasil mengenai Harry dan tubuh anak itu roboh seketika—jatuh pingsan.

Sebuah mantra yang di rafalkan Tom adalah mantra yang mampu membuat target pinsan—Tom sangat sengaja melakukannya. Ia perlahan mendekat dengan langkah kakinya yang begitu pelan—memastikan lagi kalau Harry benar-benar pingsan. Tom menyungging senyum kemenangan, rupanya lawannya masih berada di bawahanya.

Sesekali Tom ingin mencoba sensasi aneh itu lagi tapi tubuhnya menginginkan lebih setelah jari-jarinya menyentuh kembali luka Harry. Tubuhnya kembali panas dan seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar dirinya dari dalam. Tom melengguh kenikmatan. Lalu, kedua matanya beralih ke bibir anak muda tersebut—terlihat kenyal seperti jelly strawberry dan manis. Bibirnya begitu ranum untuk di sembunyikan.

Tom menyesap bibir Harry seketika—di hisapnya dengan rakus seperti meminum jelly. Basah dan kenyal. Tom merasakan kenikmatan ketika dirinya mencium lawannya yang sangat di bencinya itu dan tentunya ia melakukannya dengan keadaan dirinya sadar sepenuhnya. Namun, sensasi aneh yang di berikan Harry padanya membuat 'dirinya' ingin meminta lebih.

'anggap saja itu sebagai penutupnya'

Di tahun 1994

Hermione si gadis pintar berambut almond begitu gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Raut wajahnya membuktikan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya sehingga apapun yang di lakukannya terasa serba salah. Ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri—dia berbicara didepan cermin, melihat dirinya di pantulan benda tersebut menganggap dirinya adalah monster—yang telah mengabaikan Harry. Sejak 3 hari berlalu batang hidung sahabatnya itu tidak muncul semenjak ia pergi ke toilet saat itu, setelah sarapan pagi di aula makan. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kenapa sampai dirinya tidak begitu peka dengan perasaan Harry—mungkinkah sahabatnya itu sudah menyimpan kekesalan padanya sehingga Harry tidak berani bicara terus terang padanya, lalu kenapa Harmione mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Terlebih lagi Ron Weasley salah satu sahabat brunette-nya juga, lagi-lagi bocah laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kepekaan pada sahabatnya. Padahal Ron satu kamar dengan dia dan dia punya banyak waktu sepanjang hari bisa berbicara dengan sahabatnya, masalah yang tidak di ketahui Hermione pasti Ron yang tau lebih dalam mengenainya. Atau segala kemungkinan yang di pikirkan Hermione, Harry masih memiliki rasa canggung terhadapnya?

Hermione berspekulasi dan mempertimbangkan segala fakta dan opini yang ada, membuktikan kalau dirinya-lah yang membuat Harry menjauh begitu saja.

Tapi, Hermione juga ingin memaki anak itu, berani sekali dia pergi tanpa ijin atau basa-basi dulu. Kenapa, Harry meninggalkannya begitu saja. 'Kurang ajar' pekik Hermione.

Ia kadang juga menangis sendirian di dalam toilet, meraung-raung seperti kehilangan induk berbulan-bulan dan menyesali perbuatannya selama ini—mungkin orang yang melihatnya akan menganggap gadis itu sinting. Tapi, tidak untuk Ron, dia mengerti kalau Hermione menceritakannya.

Peristiwa hilangnya Harry secara misterius di rasakannya juga oleh Albus Dombledore, yang biasanya setiap sarapan pagi Harry selalu berkumpul dengan kedua sahabatnya itu di aula makan, atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam setiap mereka berpas-pas-an di depan ruangannya. Namun, kali ini tidak, sudah 3 hari ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ron dan Hermione—merasakan ketidakhadiran Harry di sisinya. Padahal sejak dulu Albus tidak begitu sulit untuk mencari anak yang sudah di anggap sebagai cucunya itu, ia selalu menempel dengan Ron dan Hermione kemana dan setiap kapanpun mereka berada.

Tapi, ia tidak sampai kepikiran kalau Harry kabur dari Hogwarts atau suatu anggapan yang sangat bodoh 'di culik oleh Kau-Tahu-Siapa' tidak mungkin.

Tapi, kemana anak itu pergi sampai 3 hari tidak muncul sedikitpun. Kalau memang pergi, Harry bersumpah akan selalu pamit padanya tapi sekarang tidak. Keberadaannya seperti di hapus permanet dari sejarah di sekolah ini—seolah keberadaannya tidak pernah berada disini sebelumnya.

Bahkan kedua temannya malah bertanya padanya, apakah Dumbledore sempat melihatnya, justru dia yang harus bertanya seperti itu.

Namun, rupanya ketidakhadiran Harry di rasakannya juga oleh Draco Malfoy. Salah satu pemuda tampan Slytherin yang satu-satunya menjadi rival abadi-nya Harry. Ia tidak merasakan kehadirannya juga. Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya kepada salah satu temannya atau dia sempat kepikiran menyuruh kedua temannya untuk mencari anak itu, terlepas dari segala tuduhan kalau Draco juga memiliki perasaan aneh padanya, tapi hal itu tidak di jadikan alasan kepada teman-temannya. Ia takut di cemooh karena menyukai sesama jenis. Hal tersebut sangat haram hukumnya di aturan keluarganya. Ia berani bersumpah juga kalau dirinya ketahuan menyukai laki-laki, dad dan mom nya tidak segan-segan membuang anak itu dari status keluarganya.

Draco mendengus sebal, sudah larut malam begini hari-harinya terasa membosankan sekali. Barangkali ia tidak ada bahan bully-an yang bisa dia untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang lain. Kedua temannya yang bahkan bisa di bilang 'selalu mencoba untuk mengerti perasannya' tapi Draco tidak mau mereka mengetahui hal-hal sensitif selain membahas mengenai menjaili atau mem-bully pada daftar orang-orang yang mereka anggap lemah.

Ia juga selalu menganggap dirinya seorang yang lemah, lemah dalam arti kata kenapa harus mencemaskan dan menuntut kehadiran seseorang yang di bencinya bahkan di anggap spesial sekalipun. Perasaan yang sudah menyangkut hati urusannya begitu rumit di jelaskan dan hanya orang-orang cengenglah yang menganggap itu hal yang biasa—tidak untuk Draco.

Malam itu setelah lekas makan malam Draco pergi ke toilet dan tidak sempat memberitau kedua sahabatnya Goyle dan Crabbe, mungkin karena saat itu Draco ingin dibiarkan sendiri tanpa memberi tau mereka sebelumnya. Draco membutuhkan waktu sendiri, tidak biasanya anak berambut platina itu ingin menghabiskan waktunya tanpa teman-teman, mungkin bisa di artikan kalau saat ini Draco sedang merasa gelisah. Sebuah pikiran yang membuat dirinya benar-benar gila, pikirnya begitu. Draco terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini, semenjak ketidakhadirannya Harry. Sebenarnya dia munafik juga dia tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya selama ini, dia terus mengenakan topeng dan membuat Potter jengkel terus di buatnya. Tapi, Draco sungguh menikmatinya.

Lalu, semuanya berlanjut di malam itu. Dia memasuki prefek toilet, kadang toilet itu jarang di gunakan oleh prefek. Dia mencurinya diam-diam, walau hanya sekedar merendamkan diri di air busa dan berenang—menyelam ke dasar kolam itu. Selama pintunya terkunci semua akan aman.

Draco melepaskan semua pakaiannya—menampilkan tubuh atletisnya dari ujung jengkal kaki sampai leher nyaris sempurna. Ia tampak seperti pangeran Adonis, pangeran yang tampan di masa kejayaan Yunani. Tak heran gadis-gadis dari berbagai asrama tertarik dengannya dan berharap juga ingin mengencaninya. Namun, semua rupanya yang diatas rata-rata itu tetap saja kalah di mata anak laki-laki Gryffindor, Ron dan Harry contohnya, atau Hermione sekalipun menganggapnya biasa, sangat biasa. Kulitnya berwarna putih ciri khas keturunan Eropa, mewakili figur sang ayah yang turun ke anaknya—mereka bahkan terlihat mirip.

Ya... mirip, sama-sama gila.

Hanya saja ayahnya, Lucius Malfoy memiliki rambut pirang panjang sebahu. Karakteristik antagonis dari ayah dan anak begitu mirip sekali. Ibunya Narcissa Malfoy hanya berbeda sedikit, rambutnya berkombinasi pirang dan coklat.

Draco menuangkan sabun itu kedalam bak lalu mengisinya sampai penuh oleh air. Setelah cukup perkiraannya ia mencelupkan kedua kakinya terlebih dulu.

Merasakan sensasi kehangatan berendam di bak ini, membuat pikirannya menjadi rileks seketika. Dia memejamkan matanya. Cahaya rembulan malam yang masuk melalui celah jendela begitu seduktif sekali.

Di tariknya napas dalam-dalam dan di hembuskannya perlahan. Menikmati setiap aliran air yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya.

'prefek sialan kenapa dia mendapatkan fasilitas yang bagus seperti ini' pekik Draco dalam batin.

Pikirannya begitu tenang sekali, tidak ada suara ocehan orang-orang yang tentu mengganggu waktu istirahatnya. Hanya tetesan air dan nyanyian lukisan putri duyung di dinding berlapis kaca berwarna tersebut.

Dia menghempaskan kepalanya di sandaran dinding, menikmati kesunyiaan yang melingkupi ruangan ini. Tidak ada siapapun yang menganggunya. Terlepas dari sosok Harry yang secara tiba-tiba terlintas lagi di pikirannya.

Draco menggerutu. Kenapa, sekarang Harry mendominasi pikirannya saat ini.

Namun, semakin keras ia mencoba mengalihkannya, pikiran itu semakin meracuni kesadarannya.

Sudah cukup lama Draco menahan keinginannya untuk melakukan 'itu' pada Harry. Bahkan hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan rasanya dia ingin langsung memperkosa Harry saat itu juga. Tapi, dirinya juga tidak mau di kuasai nafsu kotor seperti itu, ia akan malu menanggung semuanya. Terlepas dari ketidakmampuan Draco menggapainya, dan 3 hari tidak melihatnya membuat dirinya semakin tersiksa karena rindu, walau Draco terkadang munafik juga tidak mau mengakuinya.

Namun, di waktu yang tidak bersahabat inilah hasrat Draco semakin memuncak—ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Sebuah fantasi liar dan bermodalkan imajinasi yang kelewat mesum, Draco membayangkan wajah Harry yang ramping dan memiliki rupa babyface. Ia membayangkan kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh Harry, lalu di lumatnya bibir itu dengan nafsu. Draco kemudian menjilati seluruh isi mulut Harry, mencari sesuatu yang di cari-carinya selama ini—beradu lidah bersama Harry dan berdansa erotis penuh dengan nafsu yang membara.

Draco membayangkan kedua tangannya memainkan barang kedua sensitif milik Harry, memainkan nipples pink kecoklatan, dia membayangkan dia menghisapnya. Lalu, tangannya beralih pada kejantanannya.

Dia mulai mempermainkan tempo miliknya, memegang seperti mengocok botol susu agar larut dengan rata, sungguh fantasi yang liar.

Ia berharap desahannya tidak menggema ruangan ini. Terlebih lagi lukisan duyung itu menatapnya keheranan, untunya bukan manusia. Draco hampir saja memekik ketakutan.

Sebuah imajinasi yang indah yang hanya di ciptakan Draco saat ini, ia berharap sangat berharap sosok itu berada di dekatnya ikut membantu mengejekulasi miliknya juga.

Kenapa? Draco melakukannya setengah sadar

Pikirannya di dominasi oleh Harry, Harry dan wajah Harry. Seakan-akan tidak ada objek lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan ia bersumpah, ia akan mencekik dirinya sendiri kalau prefek memasuki kamar mandi ini dan melihat Draco tengah bermasturbasi.

Di tahun 1945 awal Januari setelah musim dingin.

Tom M. Riddle

Ada sesuatu yang di pikirkan anak muda itu di tengah pelajaran ramuan yang di pegang oleh Prof. Slughorn, siang itu—mata biru itu memang menatap kearah mana tangan professor itu bergerak, meracik suatu ramuan yang tertera di buku, dan mulutnya menjelaskan isi dari definisi ramuan itu kepada murid-muridnya. Tapi, pikiran Tom sedang tidak berada di tempat itu. Bahkan ini sangat jarang di lakukan olehnya, ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan pelajaran apapun sebab baginya nilai adalah prioritasnya. Seorang calon 'penguasa' harus pintar dalam bidang akademik juga. Tapi, lihat sekarang dia mungkin sedang melamun—ia teringat bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal yang tak semestinya di lakukan sejak malam itu. Malam dimana ciuman pertamanya di berikan oleh orang yang sudah di bencinya. Sejak awal kedatangan Harry membuatnya pesimis, ia merasa wajah itu tidak asing baginya—ia pernah bertemu. Tom tidak mengingatnya.

Hal bodoh yang tak perlu di lakukan oleh Tom mungkin dia juga akan menyesal, tidak menyentuh dan berdekatan dengan Harry.

Anak itu terus membawa sial baginya. Terlebih lagi dia sudah tau kalau anak itu bisa membuka kamar rahasianya. Hanya Tom seorang yang tau dan bisa membuka tempat itu.

Sekali lagi kini Tom semakin penasaran tentang dirinya, asal-usulnya, keluarga dan status. Terdengar dari namanya saja Harry atau Daniel nama samarannya kesannya begitu Muggle sekali.

Walau sebenarnya nama Tom sendiri pun terdengar Muggle juga, dan ia juga benci kepada ibunya yang telah memberi nama idiot seperti itu. Ia membencinya. Ia juga bahkan mengelak kalau dirinya juga ada Muggle yang mengalir di darahnya terlebih lagi semenjak dia tau kebenaran kalau dirinya juga anak yang terlahir oleh darah campuran, Muggle dan Pure-blood yang di warisi oleh ibunya darah penyihir asli sedangkan ayahnya Muggle tulen. Tapi dia selalu memberontak dan mengelak kalau dirinya tidak ada sama sekali campuran Muggle, entah mengapa hanya mendengar nama itu Tom begitu benci sekali.

Bahkan dia akan bersumpah jika di suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi Kau-tau-siapa, dia akan memusnahkan seluruh kaum Muggle.

Terlalu lama sampai di detik-detik pelajaran berakhir Tom semakin larut kedalam lamunannya, dunianya sendiri.

Melihat tingkah Tom yang 'tidak biasanya' Abraxas yang dekat dengannya pun membangunkan tuannya dengan tepukan ringan di pundaknya—suatu kebanggaan untuknya bisa menyentuhnya.

"Lord?" bisiknya, dia tau dia telah mengusiknya tapi tidak biasanya Tom terlihat seperti itu. Terkadang ia juga ingin mencoba menyusup kepikirannya dan mencari tau apa yang sedang di pikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, ia justru memberi glare dan picingan mata ketidaksukaan. Tom menatapnya dingin.

Tom menjawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum paksa—Abraxas sangat benci dengan senyuman itu.

"Bisakah kau jangan panggil aku seperti itu di kelas, paham?"

Abraxas sedikit layu setelah itu, ia akhirnya mengangguk dan kembali mencatat beberapa definisi yang di jelaskan Prof. Slughorn tadi.

'Sangat menyebalkan' pekik Abraxas dalam batin

Begitu juga Avery, ia hanya memperhatikan sang Lord nya dalam diam, dia cuma butuh beberapa saat untuk membiarkan teman sekamarnya itu menikmati dengan dunianya sendiri dan mencari-cari waktu yang tepat untuk menegurnya. Avery, pengikut setia Tom Riddle.

Tom dan teman-temannya yang berusia 18th saat itu. Mereka memang sedang dalam merencanakan sebuah perlawanan yang sengit, di suatu saat jika Tom menjadi Voldemort di masa depannya, dia akan menduduki tahta sebagai penyihir terkuat. Untuk saat ini—di waktu yang dekat ini, ia akan merekrut besar-besaran untuk menjadikan pengikutnya. Barangkali Tom juga perlu melihat seberapa kuat Harry bertarung, nanti bukan sekarang. Tom akan mengujinya dan menjadikan dia adalah lawan yang sepadan dengannya atau mengajak Harry untuk bergabung. Dan satu hal lagi, Tom pintar dalam memanipulasi seseorang.

 **P.S**

 **[EDIT]** Ada beberapa potongan dialog Riddle mengenai dirinya yang membahas tentang bahasa ular. Sebelumnya, Riddle mengatakan kalau dia di tuntut keluarga buat nguasain bhs Parseltounge, namun karena agak nyeleneh/tidak sesuai dengan fakta yang sebenarnya, maka dialog itu di hapus. Tom disini tetap sebagai anak yang di asuh dari panti asuhan, overall utk kehadiran Arthur sudah kugantikan dengan Septimus. Let's keep writing ;)

Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya :*


	4. Chapter 4: Obsesif

**P.S  
[EDIT] **

**Maaf kepada para pembaca sebelumnya di karenakan saya kurang teliti memeriksa ulang cerita lagi. Saya lupa menggantikan nama Arthur (Ayah Ron) jadi Septimus Weasly (Mendiang kakek Arthur) Sekali lagi maafkan yang kurang teliti ini. Overall, sudah saya revisi (Dari sekian lamanya hampir lewat setahun baru di revisi ._.)**

Satu kesatuan yang tidak pernah bisa di ganggu gugat, tidak dapat terpisahkan. Dia dengan dirimu dalam satu jiwa, dimana kau mampu membaca semua apa yang di pikirkannya, namun kedua pihak tidak bisa melakukan hal sama seperti yang kau lakukan. Keberuntungan Harry berlipat ganda dari yang semestinya sosok tuan 'jahat' nya berusaha membunuhnya. Di masa dimana Harry mengenyam sebagai siswa kelas 5 Sekolah Ilmu Sihir Hogwarts yang bertepatan di London, Inggris. Hari demi hari telah ia lewatkan segala banyak petualangan dari semenjak kaki itu berpijak di matras milik keturunan seorang darah penyihir. Harry, di kenal sosok Anak yang selamat, Anak yang hidup dan sebutan nama pujian untuknya, di masanya dia berhasil menghancurkan mahkota kerjaan Pangeran Hitam. Berbalik menyerang kekuatan sihir jahat yang keluar dari pucuk kilat biru tongkat Voldemort. Membunuh orangtuanya di saat Harry masih batita. Merengek dengan suara tangis yang merdu, tidak untuk sosok Voldemort yang bertangan dingin. Benci anak kecil. Terkutuklah. 15thn silam (?) semenjak runtuhnya kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan, berkelana mencari benda keberuntungan sebagai wadah tempat dimana ia akan hidup. Kondisi yang mengenaskan. Di tahun ke-empat Harry, kisah-kisah heroik yang telah di jalaninya dengan perasaan bersalah. Sosok temannya, rivalnya, Cedric Diggory. Teman diatas angkatan Harry yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam memainkan turnamen Triwizard, bekerja sama dengan sekolah Drumstrang dan Baeuxbatons.

Ia semakin paham arti dari kelahiran ke muka bumi ini. Mengalahkan Voldemort?

Membebaskan kaum tertindas dari sang penguasa kegelapan. Bukankah ini seperti cerita dongeng.

Itu takdir untuk apa dia hidup. Lalu, tahun kedua adalah titik awal bertemunya dengan Voldemort yang masih muda, menduduki bangku di kelas 6 sebagai siswa Slytherin. Dimana organisasi itu akan di mulai secara perlahan. Diary Tom Riddle yang pernah jadi saksi terlarang curhatan seorang gadis berambut merah, merebut milik darinya hanya untuk bertemu seorang pria berkacamata, bertemu bak kopi darat. Cara Voldemort begitu halus memikat hati seorang Harry Potter, dan kini, satu anggapan bahwa di mulai dari Diary itu bisa di jadikan portkey kembali ke masa lalunya. Mengubah semuanya, mencegah kematian kedua orangtuanya, James dan Lilly Evans akan hadir duduk bersama Harry sekarang, mencegah kematian Cedric Diggory, jadi asrama Hufflepuf tidak perlu berbela sungkawan terlalu lama meratapi nasib kepergian sosok pangeran tampannya. Harry akan berusaha mencegah semuanya terjadi. Lalu, menghancurkan misi rahasia Tom Riddle.

Harry pun memutuskan untuk balik ke masalalu di tahun 1944 pertengahan November.

Mencari segala cara untuk merebut apa yang di milikinya sekarang.

* * *

 **THE BLACK OF FLOWER**

 **AU, AR, OOC, Typo (s) Matute Content**

 **HARRY POTTER © J.K. Rowlings**

 **Soundtract: Connected. Ohm**

 **Chapter 4: Obsesif**

* * *

Harry terlonjak kaget saat mengetahui dimana dia berada di moment yang tidak pas. Tepat setelah liburan natal Harry mendapati Hagrid yang saat itu 'mungkin' sudah di keluarkan dari sekolah. Dan dimana Harry mengingat kejadian di tahun keduanya saat mendapati fakta Tom ialah yang telah meneror banyak siswa. Bersumpah Harry ingin mengutuknya, dan persetan segala umpatan yang di lontarkan Harry dalam hati telah salah memasuki masa lalu Tom Riddle sebelum kejadian peristiwa Kamar Rahasia. Jadi, apa yang akan di lakukan Harry setelah ini?

Dia juga sudah membuang waktu seminggu untuk berleha-leha dengan tugas dan ujian sebelum memasuki liburan natal, setelah libur berjalan ia bahkan hampir lupa dengan rencananya.

Masalahnya adalah Harry memutuskan untuk mengubah rencana awalnya, entah apa yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi plinplan mengambil keputusan. Harry ingin pulang ke masanya.

Kadang ia berpikir buat apa mengubah masa lalu, untuk apa? Sebenarnya masa lalu biarkanlah itu terjadi dan jika masa lalu itu di ubah, akan jadi apa nantinya setelah itu. Nasib masa depannya. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin menyia-yiakan waktunya selama hampir sebulan disini tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Dia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga. Dimasanya, dimana setelah kematian Cedric membuatnya frustasi setengah mati—kebangkitan Voldemort telah mengubah semuanya dan membuat anak berkilat sambar petir itu berkali-kali bermimpi tentang dia—bukan, bertemu dengan dia.

Dan bila di bandingkan dengan Voldemort yang ada di masanya sekarang, perasaan jijk padanya tak lekas pergi juga. Pangeran tampan yang tidak memiliki hidung dan berwajah rata, menggambaran sebagai sosok siluman ular.

Malam itu setelah usai pelajaran Arithmancy, Harry bergegas ke pondok Hagrid—ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang penting dan rahasia.

Pondoknya tak jauh dari kelas Arithmancy (?) berada. Harry merasa kesepian disini, tidak ada Ron atau Hermione yang selalu menemani mereka atau Fred dan George yang selalu mencekoki dia dengan sejuta humor gila yang bikin dia ketawa sampai sakit perut, Draco Malfoy dan dua bodyguard bodohnya tidak ada yang menganggunya. Seketika semua terasa begitu sepi.

Kehadiran Tom bagaikan maut untuknya. Dia selalu mendapati mimpi buruk berkali-kali bertemu dengan laki-laki psikopat itu. Membayangkan hal yang menjijikan. Entahlah. Langkah Harry berhenti di ambang pintu gubuk yang keliatannya hampir keropos. Lampu minyak di atas sebelahnya menyilaukan pandangannya, tapi ini malam. Sosok besar bertubuh jangkung dan tak lupa bahwa kumisnya saat itu juga 'agak' sama lebatnya di tahun masanya. Hagrid lebih muda.

Pria itu berdehem dan berkali-kali memicingkan mata.

"Anu…" Harry gagap, ia bahkan tidak tau cara mengucapkan selamat malam

"Kau si anak baru Gryffindor, Daniel?" Katanya, dia membelai rambutnya.

"Yeah. Aku Daniel, em… yah." Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali langsung membocorkan identitas yang sebenarnya, namun niatnya tercekat—ia perlu sandiwara.

"Ah silakan masuk." Kata Hagrid, si pria besar yang tampak muda dan agak berbulu (?) dia tampak canggung menyambut tamu malamnya, Daniel sebagai nama palsu Harry yang sebenarnya.

Harry melosor masuk. Ruangannya tak jauh berbeda, mungkinkah rumah ini sudah jadi rumah baginya setelah dia di keluarkan dari asrama? Jadi dia tidak tinggal di asrama lagi dan menetap disini? Tak ada yang beda dari masanya, Harry selalu mendapati rumahnya berantakan. Penuh perabotan dan membiarkan teko berbunyi di atas api.

Hagrid mempersilahkan duduk padanya, ia menawarkan beberapa minuman walau yang dia punya hanya teh, air putih dan coffee lalu makanan yang dia punya hanyalah bolu keras yang agak basi dan tak lupa cookies nya. Harry menolak untuk yang terakhir dan mengiyakan tawaran Hagrid untuk meminta teh.

Tamu malamnya datang tanpa di undang.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini Daniel?" Tanya Hagrid seraya menuangkan air panas ke cangkir teh Harry.

Harry menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, "Tidak ada apa-apa, " pembohong besar, Harry berpikir beberapa kalimat yang harus di jawab, "Aku cuma mau bertemu dengan mu saja, kurasa…." napasnya tercekat, ia bahkan sudah terlalu banyak bicara untuk alasan ini.

Hagrid membalikan badan, memandang curiga, "Bertemu? Hahaha, ide yang bagus." Hagrid tertawa dengan paksa, Harry senyum melirih, "Kau baru saja 1 bulan di sini, secepat itukah kau tertarik padaku dan ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

"Ya." Harry jawab cepat, "Kurasa kau orang yang baik, Hagrid." Dia buru-buru menimpalinya. Namun, Hagrid semakin menyudutkan pandangannya, ia merasa curiga, tapi dia tertawa lagi untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Kau salah besar," katanya, "Aku bahkan sudah di keluarkan di sekolah ini." Nadanya mulai sedih

Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggali informasi mengenai Tom darinya, Harry duduk mendengarkan dengan sabar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Harry ingin tau

"Sekolah menuduhku melakukan pelanggaran yang sangat keji." Katanya, ia tersedu hampir menangis, "Tak pernah ku bayangkan walau begitu Profesor Dumblesode tetap mempercayaiku untuk tinggal disini."

Harry mengerjap-ngerjap, "Err.. ya beruntung." Dia baru saja berpikir, kenapa Hagrid masih saja mudah terbuka padanya yang notabene nya dia sekarang adalah murid baru yang tidak tau asal-usulnya. Bahkan, topic yang dibicarakan dia bukankah itu hal privasi dan ya… rahasia.

Kali ini Harry memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Hagrid sendirian tanpa meminta dia untuk tutup mulut soal ini. Harry meleos pergi menutup pintu dan mengenakan jubah gaibnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia mendengar kedua suara saling ribut di tepi hutan terlarang. Suaranya melengking dan cukup menyeramkan. Rasa penasarannya terlonjak begitu dia melangkah dekat ke tepi hutan untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi disana. Cahaya bulan tidak berhasil membuat bayang semi-hitam di sosoknya. Harry bersembunyi dari balik jubah gaib di sisi pohon besar.

Ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Yang tidak terpikirkan oleh sosok ketua murid yang nekat menyakiti temannya entah tujuannya untuk apa, tapi yakin dia seperti telah melakukan kesalahan besar dan membuat orang itu murka.

Tom Riddle, si pemuda busuk berotak kriminal pekik Harry dalam batin. Dia terus memberi umpatan negatif tentang apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Tak jauh berbeda dari sosok Malfoy yang paling menjengkelkan atau keluarga Dursley yang membuat hidupnya merana.

Sosok pemuda tampan itu mengutuk kutukan Cruicatus pada temannya, si pirang. Abraxas Malfoy. Dia merintih kesakitan menggelepar di tanah meraung-raung bagaikan anak ayam yang sedang di mangsa oleh ular. Mata birunya berkilat menahan kesakitan. Dia masih ingat, si Harry itu mengingat kalau dia pernah merasakan kutukan tersebut saat bertemu dengan Voldemort di tahun keempatnya. Menyakitkan memang. Dan Tom sungguh menikmati detik demi detik menyiksa rekan sekamarnya itu dengan ketawa girang dan melengking. Suara yang jahat.

Harry mencuri sedikit-sedikit pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kebodohanmu hampir membongkar rencanaku, Malfoy! Sudah kuingatkan kau berkali-kali jangan menimbulkan kecurigaan di depan si pria tua bangka itu! Kau melakukannya. Aku di interogasi karena ulah mu." Dia menggeram menahan marah

Si pemuda pirang hanya tergeletak di tanah dan memeluk tubuhnya dari sakit-sakit yang menjalar. Memekik ketakutan.

Harry mendekatkan telinganya rapat-rapat ke pohon itu—mendengar lebih jelas lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Dia merintih. Suaranya cempreng. Tapi, permintaan maaf pemuda itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Tom, dia kembali mengutuki temannya dengan sumpah serapah dan kutukan. Seorang pria itu, Abraxas meronta-ronta meminta ampun sambil sujud-sujud untuk mengampuni kesalahannya. Namun, ekspresi yang di berikan Tom tidak menyenangkan. Dia belum puas menyiksanya sampai ketulang-tulang. Bibirnya cemberut marah, mendesis bagai ular dan kilat matanya penuh kebencian. Dia tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja, dia melanjutkan kembali menyiksanya, kali ini dia mencoba untuk menyiksa dengan cara yang lain.

Harry terkejut mendapati sosok tampan itu begitu tega sekali berniat ingin menyiksanya dengan kekerasan fisik. Tom menggunakan pisau perak, yang kendatinya biasa di pakai untuk mengiris bahan ramuan. Namun, Tom alih-alih mencoba menyiksanya dengan serangan fisik. Abraxas yang mendapati reaksi itu dia bergidik ngeri, meminta ampun agar tuannya mau memaafkannya. Dia takut sekali ketika Tom dengan lihai memainkan pisau itu yang akan segera menyakitinya.

Ujung pisau itu perlahan mengiris kulit leher Malfoy. Dia mulai mencium bau karat besi sessat cairan merah kental itu keluar. Si anak pirang itu menjerit dan meronta-ronta—dan saat itulah sosok Harry muncul di depan mereka mencoba menghentikannya.

Mata Harry berkilat kemarahan yang tersimpan untuknya. Tangannya siap mengacungkan tongkat kearahnya.

"Lepaskan dia Tom!" Harry mengancam.

Tom masih dalam posisi menyerang Malfoy, lalu mata biru kelamnya mendelik kearahnya, seperti robot dan seringai menjijikan di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam Daniel."

"Kubilang lepaskan dia!" Harry mengacuhkannya. Dia melihat pemuda itu amat menyedihkan.

"Jangan suka ikut campur." Katanya, nadanya dingin sekali. Dia menundukan kepala dan melepaskan Abraxas Malfoy. "Ngapain kau disini?" Dia masih tidak menatap Harry

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kenapa kau disini dan kau menyiksa dia?"

"Ehh…?" Dia berbalik posisi ke arah Harry. Jarak mereka cukup berjauhan dan penerang tempat itu satu-satunya hanya dari cahaya rembulan. "Kau membuntutiku? Ada perlu apa kau denganku?"

"Tu-tuan, hentikanlah—" Malfoy merintih dia berusaha menenangkan Tom walau itu tidak sukses.

"Diamlah!" Bentaknya. "Hei Daniel, kau ingin menyombongkan dirimu didepan ku dengan kau bisa menyelamatkan dia, hm?"

Harry terdiam beberapa saat. Mungkin yang di katakan Tom hampir benar. Seseorang yang didepannya tak berbeda dari Tom yang pernah di temui di tahun keduanya, mungkinkah Harry sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk melawannya. Cukup meyakinkan dia sudah hapal beberapa bagian mantra duel.

"Lawan aku sebagai laki-laki, " Dia menyeringai, dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Abraxas menjauhi mereka, dia melarikan diri tapi Tom tidak peduli. Dia justru lebih tertarik dengan anak berkacamata itu.

"Tidak. Kita tidak bisa berduel disini. Ini hutan terlarang, berbahaya sekali."

"Kau takut padaku?" timpalnya iringi senyum kemenangan

"Tidak." Jawab Harry mantap. "Aku cuma berpikir panjang, melawanmu hanya buang-buang waktu, lalu—"

"Buang-buang waktu?" Dia mengulangi tanda tak percaya, dia merasa dirinya terhina. Dia baru menemukan ada orang yang pertama kali mengatakan berduel dengannya cuma buang-buang waktu. Sosok calon pangeran kegelapan yang berambisius untuk menguasai semuanya dan di katakan dari bocah itu semuanya tampak tidak berguna. Dia di remehkan. Hawa ingin membunuh Tom semakin terasa di udara. Aura hitam mengelilingi dirinya. Wajahnya masam dan semakin dingin, tak jauh dengan cara dia menatap Harry.

Dia berjalan mendekat, Harry melangkah mundur dan siap menyerangnya. Tom mengapitkan tongkatnya di sisinya, di turunkan tanpa di acungkan dan terus mendekat kearahnya dengan ekspresi sedingin es (siap membunuh).

"Kau menganggap bertarung denganku hanya buang-buang waktu?" Tom menggeram. "Jadi kau sangat percaya diri bahwa kau lebih hebat dariku, dan kau menganggap aku cuma lawan yang paling lemah—buang-buang waktu? Hei Daniel, aku harap kau bisa tarik lagi kata-katamu sebelum aku membunuhmu sekarang juga."

"Aku… aku tidak akan takut." Harry menantang dan dia bodoh, dia sudah memprovokasi anak didepannya itu. Mungkinkah riwayat Harry akan tamat disini, jika IYA berarti masa depannya hancur dan Voldemort di masanya tidak terkalahkan. Kenapa dia bisa sampai seceroboh itu.

"Baiklah." Dia menyeringai.

"Stupfey!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry berhasil mencegahnya.

Tom tercengang. Dia tidak percaya. Seseorang bisa menghentikan serangannya. Dia semakin tertarik dengan anak itu. Mungkin dia adalah lawan yang pantas untuknya. Tom menikmatinya.

"Kumohon dengarkanlah. Hentikan. Bagaimana nanti Profesor Dumbledore melihat kita!"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lanjutkan." Tom menyerang Harry yang kedua kalinya, dan Harry menghindar. Tom terkikik geli. Suara tawanya melengking dan menggema di udara yang luas.

Harry bersembunyi di balik pohon. Bertarung dengannya bukanlah jalan yang terbaik. Dia tidak tau setelah ini, siapapun itu tolonglah datang dan menghentikan semua ini. Harry merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah bersikap bodoh tadi.

Suara derak daun memecah keheningan, membuat jantung Harry memompa lebih cepat. Tubuhnya sudah bermandikan keringat. Sungguh bahaya jika dia lengah dan terbunuh olehnya. Suatu hal yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin bermain petak umpat, Daniel." Katanya, suaranya menyeramkan sekali. "Tunjukan padaku kalau kau lebih hebat dariku."

Harry membisu di persembunyiannya. Berpikir keras dan mencari cara untuk meloloskan diri atau mengundang perhatian agar para staff guru memergoki mereka. Dia tidak peduli sebagai murid baru dia mendapatkan detensi lagi. Semua itu tidak penting. Karena, memang di masanya Harry memiliki hobi melanggar seribu satu aturan sekolah, detensi baginya hanyalah sekadar main-main. Tapi, bagaimana jika dia keluarkan sementara dia belum sempat balik ke masanya? Mungkinkah satu tindakan kecerobohannya akan berdampak pada dirinya di masa depan? Harry kadang meragukannya dan kadang sangat tidak percaya. Tapi, alasan itu tidak cukup kuat untuk Harry menyerahkan diri saat ini.

Udara malam semakin dingin dan semakin menusuk ke ubun-ubun. Malam hari ini tidak begitu bersahabat. Drama. Pertarungan antar Pangeran dengan si Bocah Yang Hidup. Dia merasa bulunya berdiri dan tubuhnya menggigil bukan kedinginan, tapi takut. Sosok Voldemort muda sedang berada disini bersamanya dan berniat sungguh-sungguh untuk membunuhnya. Apa yang Harry akan lakukan? Melawannya? Tidak mungkin.

"Aku berharap kau tidak membuatku semakin marah malam ini. Tunjukanlah dirimu, kalau memang kau seorang laki-laki," katanya dengan nada yang lembut sehalus sutra dan tongkat teracung siap merafalkan mantra untuk menyerang. Dia bersiaga dan berjalan semakin mendekat ketempat persembunyiaan Harry.

Harry akhirnya menyerahkan diri dan menujukan dirinya dari balik pohon. Dia mengangkatkan kedua tangannya, memberi isyarat bahwa dia menyerah. Namun, Tom tidak sebaik karakter Disney negeri dongeng yang biasa Harry baca. Dia tetap sinting ingin melawan dia di waktu kritis seperti ini. Kedua mata biru gelap milik sosok pemuda berambut hitam menyelidiki Daniel dari ujung kaki sampai kepala dan tangan yang masih memegang tongkat di atas udara. Dia tersenyum manis tapi mengancam. Matanya sedingin es seperti melucuti semua pakaian Harry.

"Kau menyerah?" Tanya Tom dengan lagak sok meremahkan.

Harry mengangguk sambil mengawasi. Ekspresi yang sangat di sukai Tom, tidak ada tanda kebohongan.

"Ini tidak lucu, Daniel. Kau menyerah begitu saja padaku. Sedangkan kau tadi meng—"

"Kubilang berhentilah. Aku tidak meremehkanmu, hanya saja lihat waktu dan tempat. Bertarung disini kubilang cuma buang-buang waktu, karena—" nadanya semakin tajam, "Disini berbahaya, dan ku pikir kau adalau ketua murid yang akan patuh pada aturan, tapi…." Daniel tidak berniat untuk meneruskannya, sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan kalau Tom adalah ketua murid yang tidak berguna dan sangat bodoh, bukan dalam hal arti intelegent. Hanya saja dia terlalu termakan emosi dan kekuatan yang mengakibatkan dia lupa dengan posisinya. Namun, dengan begitu Harry bernapas lega karena Tom tidak meminta terusannya.

Tom semakin sengit dan keadannya siap kapanpun untuk melucuti Harry. Dia tidak sebaik seperti dongeng Disney.

"Benar." Jawabnya pelan. "Kau benar Daniel. Aku adalah ketua murid. Ketua murid mempunyai tugas, pertama, melaporkan setiap siswa yang kedapatan berjalan di malam di luar asrama, kedua, mengatur siswanya, ketiga tentu aku akan memberi mu hukuman karena kau selalu mencampuri urusanku, membuntutiku, memperhatikanku dan— Daniel, kau menyukaiku? Kau tertarik padaku sehingga—"

"Aku… hanya tidak sengaja dan tidak di rencanakan." Jawab Harry pasang muka jijik. Mendengar ucapannya membuatnya muntah. Walau itu adalah tujuan utama dia datang kesini untuk membuntuti Tom dan membunuhnya. Harry benci pengakuan.

Tom menyeringai dia berjalan mendekat dan tongkatnya di letakan bawah di sembunyikan di balik jubahnya. Matanya memandang lurus pada sosok Harry yang berdiri gugup di belakang pohon dengan kedua tangan yang masih terangkat.

"Aku yakin aku pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya," kata Tom nadanya semakin lembut namun masih terdengar mengutuk, "Suatu ketika dimana saat itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ku tunggu dan ingin berbicara dengannya. Kedua matanya mirip denganmu dan dia memiliki bekas luka." Katanya di akhiri senyum kemenangan, jelas kebenarannya membongkar identitas Harry yang sebenarnya.

Secepat itukah. Mana mungkin.

Harry menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan dan bersiap suatu saat Tom menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kah itu,"

Napas terasa begitu berat. Harry tertohok menyadarinya. Kaki ingin roboh ̶ terikat oleh besi berat secara paksa. Mata membuyar haluan mimpi Harry di padang gurun bertemu dengan calon kekasihnya. Detik seolah berhenti dari pangkalnya. Pohon besar memperhatikan sosoknya dari persembunyian ̶ ketahuan, tidak begitu elit. Ia ingin pingsan, namun tidak akan pernah di hadapan anak muda itu. Seperti senapan di lucuti tepat pada jantungnya, bukan, otaknya nyaris terlepas dari tempatnya. Harry bergeming, ia menyadari bahwa di mimpi padang gurun bukanlah seorang gadis yang menemuinya, tapi dia, memanggil memaksa untuk menyebutkan identitas aslinya. Harry terjebak. Ini mimpi buruk dari sekedar mendapatkan detensi terburuk oleh Snape.

'Tidak mungkin dia menyadarinya'

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang kau maksud,"

Seringai tipis di bibirnya, mencium bau kebohongan. Tom memang jenius. "Begitukah?

Harry menyakinkan diri, namun reaksi Tom berkebalikan dari yang diharapkan Harry. Anak muda Slytherin itu ternyata pandai membaca lawan tanpa berbicara. Tom mendelik tidak menyenangkan dan perlahan semakin mendekat. Berpura-pura untuk percaya.

"Menarik." Matanya yang tadi melotot kemudian meredup dan perlahan menyipitkan matanya dengan sangat dingin. "Daniel. Kau mirip dengannya. Aku ingin membunuhmu di suatu saat nanti dengan tanganku sendiri dan menjamah tubuhmu, memainkanmu sesuka hatiku. Kau adalah mahluk rendahan yang hobi mencampuri urusanku dan membuntutiku. Sok kuat dan sombong Daniel, aku tidak suka. Dan sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapanku atau aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga."

Harry langsung pergi meninggalkan Tom, dia terus berlari tanpa melihat kebelakang. Dia takut, sangat takut. Ketika mendengar namanya di sebut. Sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi, mungkin. Harry berpikir keras. Ini baginya mustahil. Dia cuma masuk beberapa tahun ke masa lalu Tom Riddle, diarynya sebagai portkey untuk pergi kesini. Namun sangat tidak mungkin ingatan Tom dan di masanya terhubung secara kebetulan. Alasan itukah yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya tentang dampak negatif menggunakan portkey tanpa petunjuk pemakaian. Apa yang membuat Tom begitu ingat dengan diri aslinya. Dia belum bertemu. Pasti. Tapi, dia menebaknya dengan sangat benar. Harry tentunya takut sekali, ia pergi dan memutuskan untuk tidak memperlihatkan dirinya dalam seminggu ini.

Dia akan bercerita pada Profesor Dumbledore untuk menceritakan semuanya, secara perlahan dan berharap Dumbledore bisa mengerti—akan selalu mengerti.

Seusai 1 minggu berturut-turut Harry tidak menampakan diri di depan Tom. Arthur teman sekamarnya bertanya, "Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Ada apa?"

Lamunan tentang dirinya kembali ke masalahnya buyar seketika, seseorang menegurnya untuk bicara. Dia mendongakkan kepala dan membetulkan batang kacamatanya yang melorot. Wajahnya pucat memang, dan agak gelap. Karena cahaya minim di kamar ini membuat bayang-bayang hitam pekat mendominasi wajahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih."

Arthur yang di ketahui bahwa ia adalah ayahnya Weasley mungkinkah dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Mrs. Molly?

Arthur berkerut tidak percaya, "Kau orangnya tertutup sekali. Katakan padakau kalau kau ada.. er… sedikit masalah. Mungkin tentang teman-teman atau pelajaran." Dia bermaksud untuk memperpanjang topic, menuntut pembicaraan kecil yang hangat.

"Ya. Akhir-akhir ini aku agak sibuk karena pelajaran Transfigurasi ku masih jelek. Aku terus kepikiran dan… yah." Dia menghela napas dan berbohong lagi.

Raut Arthur tampak bersimpatik, dia ikut menghela napas juga dan tersenyum rendah.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya kami? Kami bisa membantumu."

Harry rupanya sudah ingin pergi tidur, dia tidak ingin melanjutkan bicara, tapi tidak enak di tinggalkan begitu saja.

"Ya. Terimakasih, kapan-kapan aku minta bantuan mu ya." Tukas Harry di akhiri senyum paksa. "Well… aku tidur duluan ya. Malam." Dia langsung beringsut kedalam selimut tanpa menunggu balasan Arthur.

Seorang pria berambut merah cuma tersenyum pasrah, dan ia membalasnya sebelum beringsut ke dalam selimutnya.

"Malam."

Tom Riddle POV

Tom yang lebih di kenal sebagai Lord Voldemort, bahkan orang lain merasa haram untuk menyebutkan namanya. Di masa sekarang tahun 1945, dimana Tom masih mengenyam pendidikan kelas 6 di Hogwarts. Sekolah itu bagaikan rumah keduanya, tak lepas dari rumah panti asuhan muggle-nya. Dia tidak ingin pulang dan bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal disini. Dia juga tidak sembarang berleha- leha di sekolah saat liburan, dia lebih memilih membaca buku, menyelesaikan tugas akhir, ujian, mempelajari mantra sejenisnya terlebih lagi memperdalam ilmu hitam lalu semua tak lepas dari misi utamanya. Mengemban sebagai calon penguasa di masa depan, dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk hal itu. Teman setianya, Abraxas Malfoy dan Avery, beberapa keluarga Black, lalu beberapa anggota lainnya yang berasal dari asrama Slytherin.

Tom sedang membuat organisasi kecil, inti dari organisasi itu adalah mengembangkan komunitas orang-orang yang berdarah murni sebagai penyihir sejati yang di kelola oleh Tom ialah pemimpinnya—ia sungguh mengagungkan keabsolutan darah murni sedangkan dirinya adalah campuran. Tentu banyak pihak yang pro dengannya terlebih lagi sosok Tom memiliki jiwa kepimpinan yang sangat baik dan pengetahuan sihir (hitam) yang lebih sempurna. Dimana tujuan organisasi kecil itu adalah membasmi orang-orang yang berdarah lumpur dan tentunya dia akan membinasakan keturunan murni mana yang berkhianat— terutama kaum muggle dia ingin membasmi itu semua.

Setiap hari jumat ada perkumpulan resmi antar anggota dan pemimpin. Tentunya sejenis ritual yang sangat rahasia dan kepala sekolah sekalipun tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Lalu, beberapa teman terdekatnya yang di beri kepercayaan merekrut anggota baru untuk mendukung organisasinya atau yang dikenal sebagai Death Eaters/Pelahap Maut di masa depan.

Dia mencuri waktu sedikit untuk mengendalikan mereka agar mau menjadi pengikutnya. Tapi, kebanyakan orang bersedia ikut adalah orang-orang yang menginginkan kekuasan dan pemimpin yang bisa di ajak bertarung melawan kenyataan, fakta bahwa muggle adalah sosok terlindungi oleh kementrian karena bagi siapapun yang ketauan melakukan tindak kejahatan (sihir) terhadap kaum muggle penyihir akan di jebloskan langsung ke Azkaban. Mungkin agak berbeda di masa 50th yang lalu tentang system kementrian terhadap hal ini. Namun, semua tentunya tidak bisa di hindarkan.

Belum lama Tom juga sempat mengancam dan berniat membunuh pengikutnya, Abraxas yang kedapatan oleh Dumbledore saat itu dia tidak menyadari bahwa gerak-gerik mencurigakan mengenai organisasi dan membawa-bawakan nama tuannya, alih-alih Dumbledore langsung menginterogasi Tom mengenai hal itu. Walau semuanya berujung 'baik' dan 'aman' hanya sementara tapi Dumbledore tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa curiga terhadapnya.

Lalu, setelah kedatangan anak misterius dari negeri dongeng yang tiba-tiba seperti terobsesi padanya membuat Tom semakin kesal. Orang yang telah membuntuti, mencurigai bahkan dia takut kalau dia tau tentang organisasi, kamar rahasia dan pengancaman terhadap Abraxas akan di laporkan kepada kepala sekolah. Tom begitu mencemaskannya. Karena bisa dari ketiga hal itu akan membuatnya di keluarkan dari sekolah. Fatal.

Tapi, disisi lain Tom cukup menyukainya. Dia adalah orang pemberani yang dengan sombongnya menantangnya, kedua, anak itu mirip dengan seseorang yang pernah di temuinya saat itu. Mungkin yang bagian terakhir adalah kepingan kenangan yang terpisah didalam hocrux buku harian miliknya. Justru hal tersebut yang di takutkan Harry, kenapa Tom mengetahui ada nama yang asli dalam dirinya.

Tentang mengenai seorang anak lelaki bernama Abraxas Malfoy, ia adalah keturunan penyihir ningrat berdarah murni. Status yang di embannya sekarang adalah menjadi kaki tangan Tom Riddle, bersama Avery teman sejatinya. Abraxas Malfoy yang memiliki rupa tapi tak sama dengan figure Lucius Malfoy, hanya saja rambutnya tidak panjang. Dia juga merupakan siswa Slytherin bersama yang lainnya. Kedatangan dia di tahun pertama bertemu sesosok pemuda yang menginspirasinya, menjadikannya dia seperti alat pemuas 'nafsu' dan keinginan tuannya untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Mereka duduk bersama di tengah meja bundar milik Slughorn. Tom, Abrax dan Avery. Menjadikan mereka tiga serangkai yang tidak dapat di pisahkan. Replika pangeran Adonis duduk dengan tubuh yang tegap, nyaris sempurna, pahatan dari seniman yang memiliki keahilan dewa. Gambar yang mengandung nilai estika. Kedua tangannya berpangku pada meja kayu bundar, wajah yang sangat datar ̶ minim ekspresi menjadikannya seorang pria misterius. Itulah sisi kerennya.

Malam ini adalah pesta teh yang selalu di adakan oleh Slughorn kepada siswa favoritnya. Tiga serangkai Slytherin salah satunya. Sepasang manik beraneka ragam memandang sosok professor yang memiliki otak genius, di senangi dan di segani oleh kaum organisasi rahasia. Berbicara seputar tokoh heroik di jaman masa kakek nenek mereka, menjadikannya best topic. Kedua manik kakek tua paruh baya itu mengkilat, antusias menanggapi beberbagi cerita para siswa pilihannya. Satu jam berlalu menikmati pesta teh di tengah malam. Salah satu budaya khas sekolah kerjaan Inggris. Cahaya remang kehijauan akibat relfeksi dari batu zambrud terpahat di setiap aksesoris ruangan antik Slughorn, memberi warna yang hangat, tampak memanjakan mata setiap waktu. Bunyi dentingan jarum pasir di sentil oleh jari lentik milik seseorang. Menandakan bahwa pertemuan selesai. Pesta teh berakhir dengan khidmat.

Tom berdiri membelakangi professor Slughorn. Ia mengenakan jas hitam rapi, formal dan berkelas. Ia tau cara memikat lawan bicaranya. Senyum khas miliknya di tarik setiap garis vektor bibir yang sempurna. Jangan lupakan cara matanya menatap, semua gadis akan luluh dalam pelukannya. Sayang dia tidak tertarik.

"Hei Tom, apa yang membuat mu berdiri disitu?" tatapannya penuh menyelidik, tapi dia tidak menyimpan kecurigaan karena bersama salah satu murid kebanggannya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Katanya, ia berjalan mendekat perapian.

"Silakan bertanya, aku akan menjawab apapun yang ku bisa."

Tom merapatkan mulutnya sesaat, memandangi setiap percikan api biru kemerahan yang berkobar secara liar diatas tungku perapian itu. Menatap tajam. Berdiam kaku. Sebelum akhirnya mulut itu terbuka, dia masih berhadapan dengan api didepannya.

"Pada malam itu aku tidak sengaja ke perpustakan," suaranya di pelankan "Lalu, aku menemukan sebuah kata-kata atau sejenisnya yang tidak ku mengerti."

Slughorn merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, ia semakin menyipitkan mata ke pemuda itu.

"Aku mencari artinya namun tidak ku dapat." Dia berbalik kehadapan professor Slughorn dan menyeringai, "Kau tau Horcrux?"

"Tom?" Slughorn merasakan keraguan

"Aku bertanya Horcrux, kau bisa memberitahuku apa maksudnya?" Dia berpindah posisi membelakangi Slughorn dan kembali menatap perapian. Ia tau orang didepannya pasti mengetahuinya.

"Horcrux adalah sejenis ilmu sihir yang sangat hitam, hitam sekali Tom." Ada nada terselip tidak menyenangkan.

Kemudian, badan Tom berbalik lagi, menatap seorang kepala asramanya penuh menyelidik. Ia mengangguk paham. "Aku tahu. Tapi, yang ku inginkan bagaimana cara kerjanya." Ia menenkan diakhir kalimat.

"Membelah mu dalam beberapa bagian, dan menyembunyikan potongan separuh jiwa mu yang hidup. Artinya, kau tidak bisa mati."

"Hmm begitu," ia bergeming lagi sebelum membuka mulut

"Bagaimana bila seorang itu membelah jiwanya hingga 7 keping?"

Kali ini Slughorn tidak merasa senang akan pertanyaannya. Ia semakin menaruh kecurigaan yang secara kasat mata dari setiap gerak- gerik tanda tak nyaman.

"Bukankah itu keji Tom. Membunuh hanya satu orang itu sudah keji. Melanggar hukum alam," meneguk ludah. "Apakah ini termasuk kedalam soal akademik?"

Tom berbalik, kali ini wajahnya penuh senyum kejanggalan—ambigu, "Tentu. Kurasa ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita."

HARRY POTTER POV

2 minggu waktu yang tidak sebentar namun terasa dalam hitungan detik. Apa yang dia lakukan selama 2 minggu belakangan ini tidak terpikirkan dalam rencananya. Membunuh Tom baginya cukup mustahil. Menggali informasi tentang dirinya membuat Harry semakin terlihat obsesi. Tidak wajar. Selama berhari-hari rasa khawatir mulai melanda seluruh pikirannya. Ia akan mengetuk pintu Dumbledore dan bertanya.

Setelah pelajaran usai, Harry bergegas menuju sebuah lorong tempat kantor Dumbledore. Berharap kantor itu tidak di gusur setelah 50thn silam Harry kembali ke masa lalu. Pintu kokoh tidak terlihat pintu utama, sebuah patung melambangkan burung Phoenix menjulang keatas. Memikirkan password yang benar.

Permen jeruk.

Kacang segala rasa.

Buaya darat.

Coklat kodok.

Permen rasa muntah.

Jenggot keriput.

Sial. Si pak tua itu selalu sulit memilih password. Berpikir lagi. Segala cara bentuk jawaban tidak masuk akal sudah dia ucapkan.

Kecoak terbang.

Patung burung Phoenix menggelar keatas. Sukses. Ternyata si pak tua terinspirasi dengan hewan menakutkan sedunia.

Harry berjalan tertatih-tatih menaiki tangga. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semua sama. Dirinya telah sampai berdiri di ambang pintu Dumbledore. Tidakkah sopan sebagai siswa pertama angkatan baru sudah bersikap lancang mengunjungi kantornya malam-malam. Sebentar, dia baru menyadari bahwa Professor Dumbledore belum menjadi kepala sekolah disini. Sial. Tamu tidak di undang. Harry tertegun bak patung Herculas setengah jadi yang baru di sihir. Gagal. Selama berminggu-minggu sudah cukup lelah membulatkan tekadnya cuma untuk bertanya hal yang tidak penting pada Dumbledore.

Sebelum tangan terkepal mengetuk pintu kayu suara berat ciri khas kakek tua membaur di udara yang sepi.

"Daniel,"

Professor Dumbledore sudah di belakang Harry, memergokinya mau mengetuk.

"Apa yang membuat mu datang kemari, nak?" sedikit terlihat alisnya berkerut. Pertanda buruk Harry terbaca.

Bingung, "Tidak. Aku cuma ingin bertanya. Bukan hal penting."

Dumbeldore mengernyit tajam. "Di waktu malam ini? Baiklah Daniel silakan masuk." Dumbledore mendahului Harry mengekori memasuki ruangannya, tidak ada yang berubah.

Harry berdiri di dekat pintu, menutupnya secara perlahan. Menunggu pembicaraan lagi. Hening. Sosok pria berjanggut putih itu terlihat muda dari jaman Harry sebelumnya. Kerutan kulit tidak mendominan di area wajahnya. Tampak fresh. Harry diam- diam kagum memandanginya sebelum akhirnya pria itu duduk dan menanti pertanyaan Harry.

"Silakan. Aku akan menjawab sebisaku."

Harry menunduk, namun kali ini tidak akan goyah lagi. "Begini, apa anda mengetahui soal Portkey?" dia sadar pertanyaan yang diajukannya begitu cepat. Kurang sopan.

Sebuah irisan hitam pekat dalam binar kedua mata biru Albus. Dia memangku dagu tampak menilai dan menatap Harry. Adakah yang salah?

"Apa yang akan kau tanyakan soal portkey?"

"Er... apakah jika menggunakan portkey, seseorang di masanya terhubung di masa lalu?"

"Pertanyaan bagus Daniel," katanya. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun dari figur pria tua itu memuji setiap pertanyaan Harry. "Kalau kau bertanya demikian, maka jawabannya adalah tidak."

"Begini,bila kau bertanya orang yang menggunakan portkey itu dan teman- teman mu yang di masalalu tidak akan terkait tidak terpengaruh oleh ingatan yang sekarang. Sudah jelas portkey adalah ruang dimensi waktu, loncatan waktu yang hanya bisa di lakukan oleh seorang, melompat ke waktu yang sebelumnya, tanpa berpengaruh terhadap di masanya sekarang."

"Well, terimakasih professor. Apakah bila portkey yang di gunakan dalam bentu benda milik seseorang akan terhubung ingatannya?"

Kali ini Professor Dumbledore semakin tau apa yang di maksudkannya. Dia berpikir, tidak akan ada orang yang bertanya seperti itu kalau belum pernah mengalaminya. Tertegun sejenak memandang lebih lekat kepada manik biru berbingkai kacamata. Daniel anak yang menarik, pikirnya.

"Aku tau arah pertanyaanmu kemana, tapi ku beritau Daniel, dalam bentuk apapun portkey itu jika memang itu milik seseorang, semua tidak akan terpengaruh dan melibatkan orang yang menggunakan itu bisa menjalaninya seperti kehidupan sehari- hari. Semua memiliki resiko. Kau harus tau, cuma beberapa orang yang benar- benar berani menggunakan portkey melompati masa lalu, dan melakukannya. Mengubahnya. Itu memiliki resiko berat." Ada penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Darah mendesir begitu cepat yang di rasakan Harry. Tiba- tiba saja tenggorokannya merasa kering, membutuhkan sebuah asupan air yang cukup untuk membasahinya, tapi, itu tidak cukup. Rasa paranoid melanda alam bawah sadar setelah mengetahui kebenaran. Sebelumnya dia ingat, Professor Dumbedore belum pernah bercerita soal portkey sfesifik seperti ini di masanya. Sesuatu yang salah. Begitu fatal sampai Harry lupa cara bernapas.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Dumbledore menuangkan secangkir teh sambil menunggunya. Sesapan aroma teh tidak seharum lagi yang tercium di hidung Harry.

Hambar seketika. Mati rasa.

"Tidak Professor. Terimakasih atas waktunya." Katanya beranjak pergi dari hadapan meja kayu Dumbledore. "Selamat malam.

"Selamat malam juga Daniel."

Harry meninggalkan ruangan. Mendapati mata Dumbledore mengekori sosoknya sebelum lenyap dari ruangan. Diam- diam dia mengawasi, sesuatu yang absurd yang bahkan Dumbledore sendiri tau apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Pintu tertutup.

Rintihan hujan di musim semi, Januari awal setelah melewatkan moment liburan musim natal. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada yang membahagiakan. Kata- kata dumbledore sejak malam itu terngiang, masih berdengung di telinganya. Harry bersumpah sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan kapas. Tidak bekerja. Sial. Pikiran kalang kabut, haruskah dia berbalik?

Segala cara yang dia lakukan sesuai petunjuk aturan pemakaian menurut buku, kau bisa kembali ke masa mu setelah menyelesaikan misi mu di masa lalu.

1 menit.

2 menit.

Harry beranjak dari kursi dan memikirkan nilai- nilai ujian ramuannya. Buruk akan terjadi. Pekik dalam hati Harry meringgis minta pertolongan. Seseorang dengarkanlah.

5 menit.

Kesadaran Harry kembali sebelum 6 menit. Tidak ada cara lain selain menyelesaikan misi untuk pergi ke masanya. Sial. Haruskah Harry benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk segera membunuh Tom, menyelamatkan masa lalu kedua orangtuanya yang di bunuh tidak manusiawi oleh Voldemort. Sebelum ia berjaya, sebelum semuanya terjadi. Kenapa hari- hari buruk selalu menimpali pikirannya di akhir. Menyesal setelah datang kesini. Lalu, apa yang akan Harry lakukan; menusuk Tom saat tidur, meracuni makanannya saat sarapan pagi, mencekik lehernya, atau suatu cara pembunuhan keji secara muggle.

Harry berpikir, bagaimana caranya. Tidakkah disini ada seorang sahabat yang mampu mengerti dirinya? Dia belum mencoba.

Saat- saat terakhir ia rindukan tentang Hermione dan Ron. Penampakan wajah Snape yang membuatnya kencing berdiri dan wajah nakal Draco menggoda seperti homo yang selalu mengejeknya setiap hari, seketika semuanya menjadi rindu dan paling berharga. Ingin kembali ke masanya.

Harry memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakan. Mencari tentang artikel Portkey dan sejenisnya. Mencari cara bagaimana keluar dari masa lalu. Ia berjalan menuju lorong koridor yang gelap, minim cahaya. Bau ramuan membaur di udara yang lepas. Harry terbatuk- batuk ketika menyadari ada murid kelas 2 sedang melakukan uji coba ramuan buatannya di tempat ini.

Hey! Lihat tempat dasar bodoh.

Harry memasuki perpustakan dengan lancar. Tampak sepi. Rak- rak buku disini tidak terlalu banyak di masanya. Berantakan dan hanya ada 6 rak panjang yang bersekat di perpustakan. Sebelah kiri adalah tempat penyimpanan buku sihir hitam atau sesuatu yang di muat untuk konsumsi anak kelas 6. Rahasia. Tempat buku terlarang berada 9 itu adalah kesukaan Harry dan Hermione. Mengenai sihir hitam dan segala tentang rahasia 'hitam' sungguh menarik perhatian. Harry berdiri di rak 4, buku-buku artikel sejarah sihir. Di sebelahnya adalah buku ramuan tingkat dasar. Ia mencari suatu buku berlabel Portkey. Ruang dimensi waktu dan sejenisnya sulit didapatkan disini.

Ia berjalan menuju rak ke 5. Buku tertata rapi dan beberapa anak kelas 5 sedang membaca buku di sini. Tidak terlalu banyak. Peminat perpustakan tidak sebanyak peminat Quidditch.

Lalu, Harry beranjak ke rak 6 paling akhir, disitulah bersebrangan dengan rak- rak buku 'hitam' mungkin disitu.

Ada penjaga di sana. Tidak sembarang masuk memasuki rak terlarang itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin tertarik. Ia mengenakan jubah gaib. Menutupi tubuhnya dari penglihatan. Lalu, ia berjalan berjinjit, menghindari kontak fisik dari si penjaga atau suatu yang curiga. Lampu remang dan hampir mau mati. Harry terpingkal-pingkal oleh langkahnya. Nyaris saja menjatuhkan buku setebal 1500 halaman. Ia memilih untuk bersembunyi, berjauhan dari sang penjaga perpustakan tersebut. Sesampainya di rak ke 8 Harry mendapati sosok pangeran tampan yang sedang asik membaca buku, tepat di pojokan.

Nasib buruk. Kenapa harus bertemu dengan Tom? Pekik Harry.

Ia berharap bayangannya tidak terlihat olehnya. Berharap mata tajamnya tidak menembus area perlindungannya. Suatu hal buruk akan terjadi. Apapun asal Tom tidak memergokinya. Ia berdiri mematung melupakan tujuan utamanya kesini.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, Harry memperhatikan setiap lekukan tubuh sosok laki-laki itu. Sempurna. Wajahnya seperti replika figure sosok pangeran Adonis Yunani yang sangat tampan. Rahangnya tegas, hidungnya mancung. Bau harum tubuhnya menguar di hidung Harry. Padahal bau buku dan debu di sini begitu menyengat. Ia berharap mata biru itu tidak melihat kearahnya. Jari- jari tangannya begitu lentik nyaris seperti pahatan seorang seniman profesional. Pangeran raja Eropa tengah yang tersesat di negeri penyihir. Ayolah, Harry bahkan mengira dia seorang yang tampan dengan kuda putihnya.

Entah mengapa Harry menyukai pola bentuk matanya. Garis bawah hitam seperti seorang insomnia. Setiap vector yang terurai dari mimiknya bagaimana cara dia menatap begitu intens, sangat intim. Melalui mata seolah Tom sedang menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak terdefinisikan oleh rangkaian kata. Namun, kau bisa melihat sisi dinginnya. Cara dia memandanganya tengah mau memperkosa secara paksa.

Harry masih normal, dia bersumpah ingin melamar Ginny.

Lagi- lagi mimpi aneh itu menyerangnya disini. Seorang psikopat masokis berambut hitam mengejarnya sampai ke hutan, dan menyerangnya dengan menghunus miliknya di bokongnya. Harry menjerit kesakitan penuh kenikmatan. Melengguh erotis sambil berteriak memanggil nama Tom Riddle. Tidak menyangka tongkat yang sebenarnya jauh lebih menyeramkan ketimbang tongkat miliknya yang di beli dari pemilik toko Olivander. Mimpi aneh itu harus di buang jauh- jauh dengan segala cara, jurus jitu penghilang mimpi sudah di lakukan. Harry bahkan hampir berkali- kali memimpikannya. Lalu, sepreinya basah.

Lamunan buyar. Domba- domba bertebrangan keatas hendak Harry menghitungnya. Tom menyadari kehadiran seseorang ̶ tengah memperhatikannya secara kasat mata. Nyaris Harry terjatuh kebelakang mendobrak rak. Mata Tom mengarah kearahhnya, mencari sosok yang di maksud. Kerutan di dahinya menghempis, memicingkan mata tampak waspada. Harry bergeming. Kakinya saat ini hampir mau lepas dari tubuhnya. Lemas. Tom kembali membaca kali ini tidak benar- benar serius membaca. Antena tidak terlihat terpasang di atas kepalanya, mendeteksi gerak-gerik mencurigakan kehadiran seseorang. Sungguh peka.

Harry bersumpah mengutuk kedua mata itu menjadi buta. Sudah berapa kali cara dia menatap seperti memperkosanya secara paksa. Lalu, Harry meleos pergi jauh- jauh darinya, mencari aman ia beranjak menuju rak ke 9. Tempat rak terdalam. Suasanya begitu sepi. Banyak buku tua tersimpan disini. Tempat menyimpan sejuta misteri. Harry tetap melaksanakan tujuan utama ia kesini. Mencari sebuah artikel mengenai portkey. Diary Tom selalu di bawanya. Separuh hidupnya, separuh hidup Tom.

Buku demi buku, label tiap label di perhatikan secara acak. Kepalanya menyembul turun keatas berkali- kali. Ia masih menggunakan jubah ajaibnya. Di daerah rak ke 9 sebrang, Harry mendapatkan buku yang telah dia cari.

 **Artikel mengenai ruang dimensi waktu dan portkey**

 **Di buat 1920**

 **Oleh...**

Namanya tidak terbaca lantaran bukunya hampir hancur tertimbun debu dan kotoran. Harry melepaskan jubahnya lalu memulai membaca. Lembar tiap lembar di bukanya perlahan. Halaman utama menunjukan daftar isi buku ini. Setiap halaman banyak yang terlipat dan hampir tidak terbaca. Sederet kata tercantum di daftar isi; memakai portkey pada tempatnya, waktu dan resiko. Harry cepat- cepat membalikan lembar demi lembar halaman tersebut dengan gesit. Tampaknya seperti seorag yang mendapati kunci jawaban terjitu sedunia. Menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Ia mulai membaca dan lupa segalanya. 10 menit berlalu, begitu asik membaca sambil menghapal panduan pemakaian sampai tidak menyadari sosok Tom berdiri menyender di rak, memperhatikan Harry dengan kasat mata sedingin es di wajah datarnya. Lalu, biru sapphire milik Harry berpaling kearahnya. Merutuki kebodohannya kalau dia lupa dia tidak sendiri disini,

"Malam Daniel," katanya setengah tersenyum.

Mata biru milik Tom beradu dengan milik Harry. Mereka sama- sama bergeming di tempat. Harry bahkan sampai tidak tau caranya berkedip.

"Tom," Suaranya berbisik tapi dia pasti mendengarnya.

"Malam yang indah, mau bermain denganku disini?" Tom berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya penuh kemenangan. Harry masih duduk di tempatnya. Kaku seketika, tubuhnya hampir roboh tertiup angin.

"Minggir," Harry mendesis sebal saat Tom tidak menghiraukannya– dia terus menjalan mendekat Harry.

Kedua mata yang begitu intens, tampak melahap korban di depannya. Tom terlihat tenang dari biasanya. Tongkat sudah tersimpan di belakang berjaga- jaga saat penyerangan mendadak, namun melucuti mantra tidak tepat berduel di tempat ini. Ia akan menjatuhkan Harry dengan cara terhina.

Harry bangun dari duduknya, melangkah mundur lupa kalau di belakangnya sudah tidak ada celah untuk berlari. Terjebak. Tom semakin mendekat. Rautnya tidak jauh berbeda dari salju, tidak mudah meleleh hanya sedikit sulutan api. Adakah cara yang lebih pantas untuk menghancurkan tatapan sedingin itu.

Mereka sama- sama membungkam. Jarak Tom dengan Harry hanya beberapa jengkal, sangat dekat. Dia telah memenangkan pertangingan ini sebelumnya, wajah ketakutan calon korban begitu menggelitik pikirannya. Tidak di sangka sebuah bayangan yang terbesit untuk melakukan hal kotor bersamanya disini. Tom mencegat jalan keluar Harry dengan sebelah tangannya. Tinggi badan Harry pendek darinya.

Ia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Semua terasa klise, bagaikan drama sinetron yang menggambarkan seorang gadis SMA di tahan oleh cowo yang lebih tinggi darinya, menyatakan cinta atau bermesra- mesra. Hal yang di alaminya tidak seindah kisah romansa anak muda EFTV. Tetesan keringat membasahi lehernya yang terbuka. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengenakan jubah. Hanya menggunakan atasan kemeja berlapis blazer abu. Tiga kancing teratas terlepas menampilkan bentuk likuk tubuh yang terpahat sempurna. Harry memperhatikannya.

"Membuntutiku lagi?" nadanya serendah lembah hutan

Harry meneguk ludah, memilih diam.

"Jangan gugup. Aku disini sekarang, kau tidak perlu bersembunyi," bibirnya di rapatkan dekat telinga Harry yang memerah, "dariku"

"Menjauhlah"

"2 minggu lebih kita tidak bertemu. Kau tidak tertarik lagi mencari tau tentangku, hm?"

"Kurasa sekarang waktunya untuk berduel"

Napasnya hangat menggelitik area vital Harry di telinga. Tom mendapatkan spot terbaik Harry. sekujur tubuhnya di buat terasa tersengat listrik berkekuatan tinggi, menyetrum hingga ke kepala lalu tubuhnya mendadak begitu panas. Dia tidak demam. Harry tetap bergeming, dia tau lelaki ini ini bisa membunuhnya disini juga.

"Apa yang kau mau?" suara meleser keluar dari mulut Harry

Segelap permata Tom menatap biji biru berbingkai kacamata tersebut, begitu dekat. Harry nyaris di buat mabuk oleh aroma bau tubuhnya.

"Jangan memancingku," tangan sebelahnya meremas pundak Harry, "Aku bisa membuat mu berlutut di atas paha ku tanpa tongkat."

Harry balik menatap tajam. Seringai tipis di bibirnya ingin menonjoknya. "Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau mengundangku bermain lagi, Daniel." kali ini tubuhnya saling menempel. Harry mendorong agar pria itu menjauh darinya namun sia- sia. Tenaganya cukup kuat untuk anak 17thn.

Begitu terasa sesuatu di bawah sana mengeras, bergesekan dengan isi di dalam celana milik Harry. Bersumpah, tidak habis akal bahwa hal ini akan berakhir secara dramatis. Harry terus mempekerjakan otak untuk berpikir apa yang harus di lakukannya saat ini. Pria di depannya tergolong orang yang cukup nekat. Melakukan tindakan heroik di manapun berada tanpa membaca situasi asalkan dirinya menang. Salah satu tabiat jelek Voldemort.

Tangannya berusaha mencari senjata andalannya, di belakang kantong. Sial. Kenapa sebegitu ceroboh sampai lupa tata aturan menyimpan tongkat yang benar.

Jari- jari lentik milik Tom mengapit dagu runcing Harry, di tariknya kedepan sampai wajah mereka berjarak 5cm. Mengajaknya melihat kedua milik matanya. Pantulan sosok dirinya yang menyedihkan terifleksi di kedua mata biru laut Tom. Harry ingin mendobrak nya jauh-jauh darinya sebisa mungkin masabodoh si penjaga itu melaporkannya lalu memberinya detensi seberat apapun asal dirinya terbebas dari pelecehan.

Harry tidak habis pikir Tom bisa melakukan hal ini jauh dari kata sehat. Berduel dengan adu tongkat bisa di maklumi, namun bila berduel dengan tongkat dibawah masing-masing adalah hal yang di batas kewajaran.

"Kau tidak mencoba melawan?" suara bariton yang dulu menyeramkan sekarang lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Harry ingin berkata 'yaa aku ingin sekali menghajarmu' tapi tubuhnya menarik positif dari setiap perlakuan Tom padanya.

Sensasi panas mulai mendominasi dari kedua insan tersebut. Bercinta di perpustakan, seperti judul cerita yang pernah Ron buat. Keinginan aneh yang membakar akal sejat Tom Riddle ia langsung melumat bibir Harry kedua kalinya. Di gigitnya bibir ranum selembut permen kapas saat Harry mencoba memberontak. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggang Harry begitu erat sampai yang di bawah sana bergesekan lagi.

"Lepaskan bajingan!" suara Harry tersengal di tenggorakan, sesuatu didalam mengganjal untuk berteriak. Ia kehabisan napas, menghirup lebih-lebih oksigen yang bercampur debu setelah Tom Riddle mencuri ciuman pertamanya (kedua lebih tepatnya).

Sensasi kenikmatan yang tiada duanya Tom renggut lagi darinya secara paksa. Jarinya menekan bekas luka Harry, menjilatinya lapar. Seorang yang berada di depannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan mangsa yang sudah hampir sekarat.

Tom bagaikan predator yang haus daging dan Harry adalah objeknya.

Keberadaan Harry membuatnya pertama kali merasakan kehidupan yang lebih klimaks di banding apapun. Salivanya menetes liar dari mulut, mengenai wajah Harry. Kedua tangannya mendorong tubuh Tom sekuat yang ia bisa. Kelelahan, lelaki didepan nya ini sulit di tumbangkan. Harry merasakan kesakitan luar biasa, lukanya membakar, menyakitkan sekali. Harry menahan erangan rasa nyerinya. Luka di dahinya terasa terbakar lebih kejam dari biasanya. Bahkan kehadiran Voldemort yang hanya berjarak sekitar 1km saja Harry tidak merasakan sesakit ini. Sungguh penyakit luar biasa. Ia menggigit kuat- kuat bibirnya. Meremas pundak seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Enyahkau!" Harry mendesis kesal.

Tom sungguh menikmati. Kenikmatan dari bekas luka itu sungguh memabukannya. Perasaan apa sebenarnya ini. Sapuan lidah yang basah menari di area telinga Harry hingga ke leher. Seolah batang yang di hisapnya adalah permen lolipop kesukaan Tom dulu saat kecil.

Wajah yang kelewat datar seperti aspal yang baru di amplas. Ekspresinya seduktif menggairahkan. Kulitnya terasa dingin saat menempel pada Harry. Tidak sedikitpun oksigen yang tersisa untuk di hirup, pilihan terakhir adalah menghisap sisa hembusan napas milik Tom. Hangat. Baru pertama kali baginya bisa berada di jarak sedekat ini bersamanya, mencicipi cumbuan paksa dari seorang laki-laki kepada laki-laki. Bukankan Harry ingin mencoba mencumbu adik Ron seperti yang di rasakannya hari ini.

Suara lengguhan kenikmatan keluar dari sela bibir ranum milik pemuda berkaca mata tersebut, melihat tangan jail milik Tom yang membuat lawannya kepanasan, meremas miliknya dengan gemas. Tom Riddle merasa di bawah sana semakin mengeras.

Harry relfeks mencengkram bahu pemuda itu. Menahannya.

"Ahn... ah"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan—"

"Tidakah jelas apa yang kau lihat sekarang," kedua tangan erat mencengkram pinggulnya, lebih merapat kearahnya. Bibir itu di lahapnya begitu lapar hingga Harry menjerit kesakitan. "Kau terlihat lebih menikmatinya. Tunjukan wajah kotor mu padaku, hanya untuk ku Daniel. Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi."

Yang kedua kalinya tangan jail milik Tom Riddle meremas milik Harry di bawah sana. Ia merasa polos untuk di waktu ini, tidak peduli dengan anggapan ia melakukannya kepada seorang laki-laki. Di hadapannya jauh lebih memuaskan. Ia menyerahkan dirinya yang kotor. Tidak seperti Tom Riddle pada umumnya. Benci akan cinta.

Harry menggigit keras jenjang leher itu, akhirnya Tom membantingnya menjauh darinya. Percumbuan terputus secara sepihak. Milik Harry hampir berdiri di buatnya. Celananya basah. Siluet tubuhnya mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya si penjaga perpustakan menegurnya dan meminta mereka mengikuti detensi akibat keributan yang di buat. Tom Riddle mendesis sebal, berkali-kali melempar tatapan hawa membunuh kepada sosok laki-laki berkacamata di depannya itu. Mereka di giring memasuki kantor Slughorn terlebih dahulu untuk memberi detensi pada sang ketua kelas Slytherin. Hari yang tidak terlalu buruk pikir Harry karena memang ia berhasil lepas dari perlakuan haram oleh Tom Riddle. Kalau saja ia tidak menggigit kemungkinan besar mimpi yang di alaminya akan menjadi kenyataan, walau ia terlempar secara tidak elegan dan buku- buku berjatuhan membanting kepalanya.

Tidak buruk.

Si pembawa bencana, Tom orang yang berbahaya yang harus di hindari.

Makan malam tidak sama enaknya dengan makan malam sebelum- sebelumnya. Kurang berasa, hambar, pait, terasa kelu di lidah. Segala makanan yang di masuki kedalam kerongkan berasa menelan sebuah limbah pabrik, busuk sekali. Harry memutuskan untuk tidak makan.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, Daniel, apa yang terjadi dengan mu?" tegur Septimus hendak menyantapi omelette yang ketiga, lalu tangannya meraih potongan puding dari sebrang tempat Harry berada. Mata birunya mengawasi, menunggu jawaban. Sesuatu yang tidak beres, Septimus cukup peka soal begituan. Ia pandai memperhatikan seseorang.

Harry menggeserkan beberapa potongan daging asap darinya, baunya membuat muntah tapi tertelan lagi. Bayangkan. "Aku tidak apa-ap —"

"Jangan berbohong. Hey kita ini satu kamar, kita sekarang jadi sahabat." Septimus berseru lalu memberi senyum pasta giginya.

Teman- teman lainnya mengikik geli. Satunya ada yang sampai tersedak, satunya lagi makannya terlempar ke belakang.

Sapu tangan putih mengelap bekas sisa makanan di sela bibir Harry "—sungguh"

Septimus menghela napas kecewa, "Atau kau bisa ceritakan padaku? Tanyakan apapun aku bisa membantu menjawabmu. Percayalah padaku."

Pria yang menyebalkan, suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi, ia hargai nilai kesolideritasnya. Kau beruntung sekali Ron, memiliki kakek yang baik dan perhatian. Tidakah bersyukur —lihat, kakek mu lebih muda kali ini.

"Baiklah." Harry memutuskan kontak matanya sebelum Septimus mengajaknya buka mulut, "Tapi nanti, ku tanyakan."

* * *

 **To be continue**


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

**[PS Note:]**

 **Hallo readers. Saya baru kembali dari sekian lamanya hiatus di penulisan fandom, khususnya Harry Potter yang sudah saya buat sampai chapter 4. Dan hilang begitu saja tanpa kabar berita yang jelas. Saat itu saya benar-benar merasa writer block parah. Hingga memutuskan untuk berhenti di tengah jalan. Memikirkan cerita kelanjutannya membuat saya pusing. Setelah Chapter 4 release, saya minggu setelah itu sempat lanjutin buat chapter 5 baru 1k words. Tapi, tiba-tiba niat nulis hilang. Hiatus. Writer block lah hingga beberapa bulan ya, lama juga. Saya sedih sama diri ku sendiri, berani memulai dan seenaknya berenti. Belum lama ini sekitar 2 minggu saya buka lagi fanfict saya, cukup banyak review dan sisanya membuat saya harus melanjutkan lagi. Memang di liat dari waktu, sudah expired. Tapi berapa lamapun review kalian yang telah berikan untuk saya, tidak pernah expired. Saat itu saya juga mau post cerita ini ke Wattpad, tapi saya takut kehilangan niat lagi :") Oh yaa ada info sedikit, untuk chapter 4 ada kesalahan penyantuman nama. Saya lupa 100% tidak sadar bahwa di chapter selanjutnya tidak menggunakan nama itu. Overall, saya re-post ulang nanti untuk perbaikan chapter 4. Yang beda hanya namanya saja. Arthur dan Septimus. Untuk Chapter 5, kemungkinan ada beberapa yang keliru, saya sempat tidak menemukan nama-nama profesor yang terlibat di zaman Tom Riddle. Ada juga beberapa OC tapi sebagai pendukung saja.**

 **Hai semua! ❤ Saya berterimakasih banyak kepada para pembaca yang masih mau meluangkan membaca kelanjutan cerita Harry Potter saya ini. Walau sudah terbilang expired dan tidak menuntut kemungkinan kalian akan bosan dan hilang minat untuk membaca, tapi saya benar-benar terimakasih :) untuk semua, voting dukungan dan reviews pembaca setia cerita saya.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **THE BLACK OF FLOWER**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowlings**

 **SEMI AU/AR, OOC, OC, Typo (s) Mature Content**

 **Chapter 5: The Truth  
**

Tragedi malam di perpustakan membuat Harry terjaga hampir selama 8 penuh. Nyaris Harry bermimpi soal Tom datang mengejarnya tengah malam, lalu menggagahinya kemudian. Ia merutuki nasib. Menyesal adalah kata yang terlarang untuk di ucapkan, tapi Harry mengakui. Dia masih merasakan sensasi bibir kenyal yang basah dan bagaimana lidahnya bergulat dengan miliknya di dalam rongga mulut. Harry benci mengungkapkan kebenaran, kalau dia menyukai ciuman Tom. Anak calon psikopat gila itu tidak hanya tau soal tentang mantra sihir dan membunuh seseorang, tapi dia cukup pintar menggoda seorang cowok.

Pagi itu ia pergi ke bangsal utama, sarapan bersama anak Gryffindor lainnya. Melahap sepotong pancake apel dengan paduan krim storberi diatasnya, segelas susu coklat hangat dan semangkuk puding buah kiwi segar sebagai pencuci mulut. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu mengecap berbagai rasa semua makanan. Terlebih lagi pikirannya penuh oleh pertanyaan yang bakal nanti di tanyakan pada Profesor Dumbledore, masih membahas soal _Portkey_ dan cara balik ke tempat asal.

Berlama-lama di dunia masa lalu Tom membuatnya frutasi setengah mati. Bukan siksaan fisik melainkan mental yang di hujamkan untuknya. Sekarang Harry membutuhkan teman curhat, membicarakan hal-hal pribadi di luar sihir, mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ia berada disini. Kepada siapa hati ia akan berlabuh? Harry terus menerus memikirkan Tom Riddle. Bukan soal kejadian di perpustakan, melainkan sebelum jauh-jauh hari, ia sudah berhasil menebak identitas diri yang sebenarnya.

Selama apa yang di lakukan di masa lalu Tom, terbukti bahwa waktu terhubung erat dengan masa sekarang. Apapun yang Harry akan putuskan nanti saat ini akan berpengaruh di masanya. Jika memang benar faktanya demikian.

Harry Potter mengunjungi Hagrid setelah pelajaran ramuan usai. Rupanya hingga detik ini ia belum menemukan teman yang pantas untuk di ajak mengobrol, bukan belum menemukan tetapi dia terlalu malas mencarinya.

Pekarangan Hagrid memang sangat berbeda di jaman Harry berada, belum ada Hippogrif –elang berbentuk setengah kuda itu. Belum juga di penuhi tanaman labu berjejer di sekitar halamannya, menyambut malam halloween yang terkesan klasik. Tetapi, hatinya merindukan yang dulu. Harry bersumpah ingin kembali.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry menyapa riang. Hagrid tampak terkejut, tidak biasanya ia kedatangan seorang teman yang rela repot-repot menginjakan kakinya di gubuknya. Kumis coklat lebat membubuhi aera dagu dan sekitar, setiap kali mulutnya bergerak kumis itu bergerai dengan geli.

"Oh Daniel, ada perlu apa?" Hagrid mempersilakannya masuk. Lalu, bergegas ke perapian menyediakan secangkir teh hangat untuknya sebelum Harry membuka mulut. "Ini minuman mu. Cuma ada ini, tak apa –kan?"

Harry tersenyum malu. Masalahnya ia masih terbawa suasana sosok penampilan Hagrid yang kebapakan kini dia duduk bersamanya saat ia remaja. " _Thanks_."

Hagrid duduk rebah di sofa besarnya. Masih menanti jawaban.

"Begini, aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentangku, di luar sihir tentunya."

" –ya?"

Kegugupan melanda mimiknya. Tiba-tiba saja speechless –khawatir apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah bercerita. Mungkinkah Hagrid masih orang yang tepat untuk di ajak mengobrol. Ia merasakan keraguan. Ada jeda sekitar 1 menit, hingga akhirnya Harry menyerah untuk berbicara.

"Tom mungkin sedang mengincarku."

"Apa!" Hagrid berteriak kaget. Suara baritonnya nyaris menggetarkan dinding, walau sedikit terasa.

"Ya." Jawab Harry berseru. "Aku tau ini konyol, tetapi ini yang kurasakan."

Hagrid memicingkan mata menatap tajam. "Ada apa dengan mu sebenarnya? Kau si anak baru Gryffindor baru saja sebulan disini, kurasa. Kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan ketua Slytherin itu?"

"Aku... aku cuma," menyebalkan. Harry benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Menguak informasi tadi, sama halnya membocorkan identitas diri yang sebenarnya. Harry meneguk secangkir teh. Panas. Air menyembur keudara, tidak mengenai wajah Hagrid. Tapi, sungguh memalukan.

Hagrid semakin menaruh kecurigaan besar padanya. Kesalahan Harry adalah sudah bertingkah aneh.

" –maaf. Aku hanya gugup." Menghela napas sejenak, "Hagrid. Aku tau kita baru saling kenal. Tapi apa kau mengingat wajahku sebelumnya, maksudnya mungkinkah kita pernah bertemu?"

"Apa maksudmu Daniel? Tadi kau bertanya soal Tom sekarang kau bertanya soal diriku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Skakmat. Pertanyaan yang sulit di jawab. Harry merasa krisis kejujuran. Ia mengetahui Hagrid sedang tidak bercanda. Cara pandangannya seolah memaksa dirinya membongkar apapun yang di rahasiakan. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergemetar. Tidak seperti biasanya ada rasa ketakutan cukup mendalam saat tengah berbicara _face-to-face_ bersama Hagrid.

"Tolonglah, jawab dulu pertanyaan ku yang kedua." Ia memohon

"Tentu aku baru bertemu denganmu. Ada apa sampai kau terlihat begitu khawatir?" katanya, mengusap elus jenggotnya. "Sekarang apa masalahmu dengan Tom?"

"Ok. Baiklah. Aku percaya kamu bisa menjaga rahasiaku. Dari Profesor Dumbledore."

"Topik yang cukup serius. Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya untukmu."

"Sebenarnya nama ku Harry." Jeda beberapa menit sampai menunggu perubahan mimik Hagrid. "Aku datang dari masa depan. Empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Aku datang untuk mengubah masa lalu ku, tidak, maksudku, aku ingin mengembalikan yang ku miliki yang di rampas olehnya. Tom. Voldemort di masa depanku."

Kali ini mulut Hagrid menganga lebar. Kedua mata coklat membulat intens, seolah baru saja memenangkan undian termewah. Apa yang baru saja di katakan anak itu. Di luar perkiraan. Hagrid mencondongkan badannya mendekat kearah Harry. Menyipitkan tatapannya dari bawah atas mencari sesuatu yang janggal. Sepertinya ia tidak menemukan sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah berbicara konyol. Lupakan." Kata Harry. Tertawa berdehem di paksakan. Ia meneguk tehnya lagi. "Maafkan aku Hagrid. Aku terlalu banyak berpikir sampai berbicara hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, aku ingin memberitaumu. Setelah kau berurusan dengannya, sekarang giliranku berurusan dengan Tom. "

"..."

Hagrid tertawa tebahak-bahak. Nyaris terjungkal kebelakang . Lihatlah. Betapa puasnya Hagrid menertawai Harry. Sungguh. Ini di luar dugaanya.

"Kau memiliki selera humor yang jelek, Daniel." Dia mencoba menahan tawanya beberapa saat, lalu meneguk coffeenya. Mendelik sedikit kearah Harry dan kembali tertawa.

Harry di buat bingung. Bagian mana yang lucu. Sampai Hagrid begitu puas mendengar lelucon konyol itu darinya. Harry menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan. Walau demikian, ada perasaan lega mendesir dalam dadanya. Setidaknya ia tak perlu repot-repot meyakinkan Hagrid soal tadi.

"Aku paham maksudmu. Siapapun itu bisa berurusan dengan anak Slytherin, hanya saja yang buat aku sampai tidak mengerti kenapa anak baru seperti mu bisa menarik perhatiannya. Dia orang yang sulit. Apa kau tadi bilang?"

"Kau menggodaku, Hagrid." Ia menyembunyikan rona merah di sekitar wajah. Harry meneguk tehnya lagi.

"Ayolah kawan. Baru saja kita berteman. Aku tentu bersedia membantumu. Sebisa yang ku lakukan, karena aku juga masih berurusan dengannya." Menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya memelas. "Tom Riddle anak cerdik, dan sempurna. Aku terkadang iri melihat dirinya yang terlalu di dewakan oleh banyak perempuan. Semua asrama menginginkan menjadi pacarnya, kau tau. Mungkin karena dia baru mendapatkan saingan baru, berusaha menyingkirkanmu."

Dadanya sedikit mencelos. Baru saja yang di katakan Hagrid membuat dirinya ingin sekali berteriak dengan bangga, kalau dia sudah menang dari puluhan anak perempuan disini yang mau berpacaran dengannya. Lagi-lagi Harry teringat kejadian memalukan di perpustakan malam itu. Tanpa di sadari jari lentiknya mengusap bibirnya, kembali mengenang rasa _de javu_ atas ciuman paksa Tom padanya. Cukup menggelitik.

Harry menyudahi pertemuan bersama Hagrid. Lalu, kembali ke asramanya. Sebelum detensi memegorkinya tengah sedang berkeliaran di luar, pekarangan hutan. Sebelum anak Slytherin mendapatkannya lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya memasuki area koridor, jembatan lorong menggantung.

Hatinya menjadi tenang setelah berbincang sedikit atas keunekan yang mengganjal perasaannya selama itu. Hagrid adalah orang yang tepat di ajak curhat.

Lima hari berlalu sesudah ujian Transfigurasi di laksanakan yang membuat dirinya insomia mendadak. Membayangkan sosok Profesor Minerva yang begitu sadis memberi puluhan lembaran ujian pilihan ganda. Dan kini profesor yang berbeda pun memiliki tabiat yang sama. Ia mengatakan dengan gampangnya kalau itu baru ujian yang pertama, besoknya siang di adakan ujian test kedua. Hingga ujian terakhir, praktek mencoba mengubah kelinci percobaan menjadi benda kesayangan yang di inginkannya.

Bila kau lulus, ia akan memberikan point 100 untuk Gryffindor dan bilasiapa yang mendapatkan nilai terendah, detensi akan siap menghampiri siswa nya dalam kurun tiga hari berturut-turut. Jumat sial untuk Harry karena ia baru saja memenangkan huruf D untuk ujian Transfigurasi. Empat anak Gryffindor dan dua anak dari Slytherin mendapatkan detensi tambahan dari si pengajar Transfigurasi.

Ketua asrama Gryffindor mengarahkan anak-anak detensi kelorong ketiga tempat kerja Flich. Harry mendesis sebal mengingat-ingat wajah Flich seperti kakek tua perjaka seumur hidup yang memuakan. Separuh hidupunya di habiskan bercinta dengan seekor kucing Persia kesayangannya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sangat sensitif. Mungkin sebabnya satupun wanita tidak mau melirik kearahnya sebagai seorang lelaki sungguhan. Mengerikan.

"Kalian berdua yang pirang sama yang botak, maju kesini." Ketua Gryffindor menyuruh dua anaknya mendekat. Ia berbisik pada Flich –wajah yang tidak bersahabat, lihatlah cara dia menatap anak-anak detensinya. Penuh mimik menjijikan. Harry memberi sumpah dia jomblo sampai mati.

Mengapa ketua asrama Gryffindor terlihat sangat akrab dengan Flich. Ia mengangguk. Kemudian ia menyeret dua anak yang di panggil ketua tadi memasuki ruang kerjanya. Sisa empat orang. Harry mengekori kemana si ketua itu pergi. Dia tidak memberitahu sebelumnya apa saja detensi yang akan di lakukan nanti untuk mereka.

Sesampainya mereka tiba di kelas Herbologi, ia bertemu dengan salah satu guru wanita tua berbalut jubah hijau yang menggambarkan kecintaan terhadap tanaman serba hijau atau sejenisnya. Harry menduga setelah ini ia akan di tempatkan bekerja mengurus mahluk-mahluk kerdil bersuara nyaring, tetapi dugaannya salah besar. Ia baru saja mau menebak-nebak. Sang ketua Slytherin berdiri di sampingnya dengan posisi melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada. Tatapan dinginnya yang meluluhkan.

Hari yang sangat menyebalkan. Apakah semua ini adalah rencana si profesor mempertemukan Harry dengan dia lagi?

Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu. Bertahan dalam 5 detik. Harry yang pertama memutuskan kontak.

' _Kenapa harus ada dia?'_ Harry mengutuk –membatin .

" _Well_ , selamat siang anak-anak." Sambut sang profesor.

Siswa lainnya menyambut serentak.

"Ada apa ini rame-rame kesini?" sang profesor mendelik kearah ketua Gryffindor. Menuntut jawaban, walau sebenarnya ia sudah tau untuk apa mereka di bawa kemari. Memperhangat suasana saja.

Dia orangnya lembut. Senyum keibuannya mengembang, tapi tidak cukup menenangkan detakan jantung Harry.

"Detensi prof." Kata ketua Gryffindor.

"Astaga belum sore kalian sudah di beri detensi." Jawabnya. Ia mengikik. "Tom, bantu aku mengurus mereka. Aku ada perlu sebentar. Mau menyelesaikan laporan kelas enam."

Tom mengangguk dengan seulas senyum khasnya. Harry melihatnya seperti seringai.

"Tentu." Profesor Herbologi kemudian meleos pergi.

"Ku serahkan sisanya padamu, Tom. Dua anak Slytherin. Bawa mereka ke tempat gudang ramuan, Profesor menyuruhmu untuk memberikan tugas disana." Kata ketua Gryffindor. Matanya menjadi tegas. Sosok calon pemimpin handal. Harry bergumam. Tapi tidak untuk orang di sebelahnya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus anak itu juga." Tukasnya. Ia sambil mengecek absensi kelas.

" _Pardon_?" sang ketua mendecak-decak kebingungan

"Si anak barumu, Gryffindor." Dia masih sibuk memainkan pena diatas kertas

Ketua Gryffindor semakin bertanya-tanya. Mulutnya menganga meminta penjelasan. Bukankah Gryffindor adalah bagiannya, dan dia hanya perlu mengurus anak Slytherin. Harry terkesiap. Mendengar kalimat 'si anak baru' membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Sudah seharusnya Harry menyadari kalau sejauh ini Tom merencakan sesuatu jahat padanya. Memang sudah 5 hari mereka tidak bertemu. Sebisa mungkin beberapa minggu kedepan ia justru tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Baginya perlu mempercayai apa yang ramalan bilang. Dua hari yang lalu teman sekamarnya pernah meramalnya menggunakan kartu tarot. Suatu hal terjadi buruk pada kartu yang di dapat Harry. Kartu dewa kematian, menandakan tandanya bencana atau kejadian yang menjadikan hari mu begitu sial.

Hari ini terbukti kebenarannya. Sekilas kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sekian detik. Tom kemudian beralih pada sang ketua Gryffindor di sebelahnya. Raut wajahnya berusaha meyakinkan, mereka sama-sama memiliki hak untuk mengambil keputusan.

Tapi, rupanya ketua Gryffindor terlalu kepo.

"Ada apa? Anak Gryffindor sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku dan aku di beri tugas oleh profesor untuk mengurus mereka sampai detensi selesai." Ada penekanan di akhir kalimat. Kedua dari mereka sama-sama beradu tajam. Tidak mau kalah.

Harry berdoa pada keberuntungan. Semoga ketua Gryffindor memenangkannya. Ia berani bersumpah ia tidak ingin menyerahkan dirinya sekarang juga pada Tom. Melihatnya, kembali mengingat malam di perpustakan. Memalukan.

"Anak barumu kedapatkan olehku sering berkeliaran di tengah malam. Kau tau, aku memang belum melaporkannya padamu, dan pihak detensi yang terkait. Tapi, jika kau meminta bukti sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan laporannya." Tom menjelaskan secara detail. Ia begitu sangat yakin apa yang di katakannya.

Ketua Gryffindor mengerjap sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang tepat.

' _Jangan serahkan aku padanya, tolonglah'_. Harry membatin

 _Apapun itu detensinya kan ku lakukan. Tiga, empat, tujuh bahkan dua minggu aku bersedia melakukan detensi seberat-beratnya asalkan jangan kau beri izin dia. Kumohon._

Tom melirik sebentar Harry, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bersyukurlah masih ada ketua asrama lain yang masih mau peduli dengan anak-anakmu. Kepala asrama Gryffindor tentu akan memberi point tambahan untuk asrama dan point untukmu sebagai ketua. Setelah detensi ini selesai, aku langsung menyerahkan laporannya padamu. Detensi tambahan untuk anak barumu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku, tentunya di bawah perintah Prof. Slughorn." Tom mendominasi.

Pada akhirnya ketua Gryffindor mengizinkan Tom mengambil alih Harry berada di kekuasaannya. Tidak ada penolakan sepihak dari Harry karena ia memang betul telah melanggar beberapa aturan, salah satunya sering kepergok olehnya berkeliaran tengah malam. Mencoba berbohong menurutnya adalah keputusan terbaik tetapi hanya bertahan beberapa saat. Setelah itu ia akan di kenai sanksi kedua puluh tiga. Detensi semakin di perparah.

Tom menggiring dua anak Slytherin dan Harry membuntutinya di belakang –meninggalkan kelas herbologi menuju gudang ramuan. Sejauh mungkin Harry menjaga jarak darinya. Menyembunyikan siluet keberadaannya dari balik punggung anak cowo Slytherin.

Semoga saja Tom masih mau berbaik hati padanya, memberikan detensi yang sama dan di tempatkan yang sama bersama yang lain.

Tom sama sekali tidak mengusik seberapa jauh Harry berada di belakang. Namun, matanya tak bisa lepas melirik kebelakang memastikan Harry mengikutinya. Mencari _sapphire_ milik laki-laki yang terbingkai kacamata indahnya. Atau menarik tangan itu agar berjalan beriringan di sebelahnya. Tak luput juga Harry menatap balik manik tersebut. Guratan bibir yang ranum semerah cherry blossom menukik kebawah, tidak memberi celah sedikitpun untuk memberikan senyuman selamat datang.

Ia beralih pada surai rambut hitam legamnya. Tergerai anggunnya di bawah sinar cahaya matahari. Sehalus kain sutra dan gelap mengkilap. Harry pernah mencium bau aroma menthol rambutnya. Kemudian pandangannya memperhatikan punggung tegap tersebut. Cukup berisi dan porsi yang profesional. Ia menyukai penampilan Tom yang tidak mengenakan jubah.

Tidak berasa lamunannya mengantarnya sampai ke gudang ramuan. Harry membisu menunggu perintah. Sambil memperhatikan sekitar dinding langit ruangan dan menghitung setiap botol-botol berjejer di samping. Sambil pula membayangkan Hermione dan Ron sedang bersenda gurau mengomentari hal apapun yang berada disini. Harry telah melupakan bahwa dua anak Slytherin sudah memasuki gudang ramuan dan ia sekarang berdua bersama Tom.

Mereka berdua bergeming sesaat. Saling memberikan tatapan tajam sebagai bentuk kebencian mereka.

Harry membuka suara, "Sekarang apa tugasku?" ia bertanya malas. Memutarkan bola matanya.

Tom masih membisu. Terus menerus memperhatikan Harry dalam diam yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Apa detensiku?" ia menuntut jawaban. Mulai bosan. Risih.

Tom mendekat perlahan, masih tidak memutuskan kontak matanya. Jujur, Harry di buat gugup terus berkali-kali di tatapnya. Membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Harry mundur spontanitas, tetapi Tom telah menangkap tangannya.

Harry menepas, tetapi terlalu kuat tenaga pria tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku harus melakukan kewajibanku menjalankan detensi." Harry sedikit berteriak.

"Tentu aku memiliki tugas untukmu, Daniel." Ia memperat genggamannya.

Harry merintih kesakitan. "Lepaskan!"

Tom menyeret Harry di bawanya pergi meninggalkan gudang ramuan. Harry berkali-kali memberontak –sia-sia usahanya. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang sepi. Bahkan ia tak tau jam berapa saat ini, mungkin sudah sore.

Bulu kuduknya meremang, berdiri seketika. Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi setelah ini. Pekik Harry menyakinkan kepercayaan itu. Jantung berdegup kencang dengan suara nakal yang menembus telinga. Ia bersumpah Tom mendengar detakannya.

Ingin sekali Harry merogoh kantong dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Merafalkan mantra, menghujamkan sosok siluet itu terlempar jauh. Cukup dekat sampai Harry bisa mengenainya telak. Tetapi, ia perlu mempertimbangkan. Menggunakan sihir di luar jam pelajaran justru mendatangkan masalah-masalah baru. Kemudian ia merasakan genggamanya melonggar. Ada satu hal aneh tanpa di sadari Harry, kalau genggaman Tom berubah posisi. Ia menggandeng seperti menggiring kekasih berjalan di bawa pergi. Telapak tangannya menggesek kulit, terasa dingin pria itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan perintahmu bila kau memintaku bertarung bersamamu." Harry menggertak.

Tom berhenti melangkah dan melepaskannya. "Kau masih memiliki utang malam itu. Anggap saja semua yang kuberikan sebagai jalur pintas detensi mu agar cepat selesai."

"Aku menolaknya." Harry menimpali cepat

"Hmm menarik." Seulas seringai jahat membingkai di sudut bibirnya.

Harry memandangi Tom sambil mengangkat jari-jari tangan ke udara. Mengepalkan tinju tepat di depan. Tidak ada keraguan yang terpampang sedikitpun pada Harry. Ia ingin memberontak, meraung-raung terhadap dirinya yang lemah saat itu tidak bisa melindungi Cedric. Rasa kebencian yang mendalam, terciptalah balas dendam yang seharusnya Harry hindari. Menyaksikan seorang pembunuh teman dan orangtuanya, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Wajah mulai memanas. Tom terus menerus memancing kemarahannya –melonjak. Kebenciannya jelas terpampang di sorot mata. Tom mendecak kebingungan, seperti ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Apakah karena ciuman semalam itu yang membuat anak baru Gryffindor menaruh amarah terhadapnya –terkesan berlebihan. Tapi, ia tidak peduli. Tom menyeret Harry dari balik permukaan. Menuju ke gudang ruang penyimpanan kebersihan. Letaknya tersudut dan jauh dari keramaian. Harry terkesiap sesaat dirinya di lempar hingga bibirnya sukses mencumbu lantai kotor.

Cekrek.

Harry menatap punggung anak itu sekarang ia berniat ingin meraih tongkatnya dan menghajarnya dengan berbagai mantra.

"Oh jadi disini tugasku? Membersihkan ruang penyimpanan atau semacamnya?" Harry mendesis

"Tidak." Kata Tom. "Kita akan bertarung disini. Cepat keluarkan tongkatmu dan lawan aku."

"Hah? Kenapa kau begitu serius sekali mengatakannya?"

"Aku serius mengatakannya." Tom merogoh kantong, melayangkan miliknya di udara dan bersiap-siap merafalkan mantra. Ia tidak pernah main-main.

"Aku menyerah." Harry melambaikan kedua tangannya

"Jangan buat aku semakin membencimu. Berdiri dan cepat serang aku."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko. Bagaima–"

" _Crucio!_ "

Kilatan cahaya hijau mirip mantra Avada Kadavra melilitkan sekujur tubuh Harry sekejap. Di sekitarnya, Harry merasakan tubuhnya berada di bawah kekuasan kekuatan siksaan itu. Menyakitkan. Ketika tulangnya di patahkan secara paksa, tetapi memang tidak membekas luka fisik. Sensasinya sungguh menyakitkan. Detak jantung berdetak secepat hentakan kuda berlari. Ia bisa saja terkena serangan jantung setelah itu. Setelah yang kedua kali merasakan mantra Crucio, tubuhnya semakin meronta untuk di hancurkan.

Bayangkan semua jari-jari tangan dan kakimu menjadi kaku, kesemutan dan tidak bisa bergerak. Harry meraung-raung. Tom begitu menikmatinya.

"Teriak lebih keras." Tom meminta. Tawanya melengking –menyeramkan

"Ahh!" Harry menjerit

Tom mendekat, meraih anak itu dan di pangkunya. Kemudian tangan sebelah membelai rambut Harry. Beralih ke pipinya. Terlepas mantra Crucio masih terus menghujam Harry hingga berkeping-keping. Tom seorang pembunuh yang sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa ampun. Seringai jahat mengingatkan sosok badut pedofill. Harry bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Tom memutuskan mantra Crucio. Harry segenap bisa bernapas lega beberapa detik.

"Aku bersedia merekrutmu menjadi bawahanku, Daniel." Tom tegas

Sekejap mata Harry membulat kejut, kemudian senyum seringai tamoan mengisi mukanya. Senyuman licik, hanya dia yang tau. Dengan suara lembut, Harry berkata. "Apa yang ku dapatkan sebagai imbalannya?"

Tom mengusap bibir cherry Harry, "Kekuatan yang melampaui Prof. Dumbleodre. Semacamnya, kau bisa jadi yang kedua berada di tahta kerajaanku nanti. Bagaimana?"

Perlahan Harry merogoh pena di sakunya, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bisakah aku meminta yang lain?" Harry manggut-manggut terkikik menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Menjadi anjing setiaku." Tom mengucapnya penuh suara yang begitu seduktif. Menggelitik telinga sampai ke ubun.

Harry mendesah, mengangguk. "Lebih dari yang itu,"

Tom menyipitkan mata. Ada yang tidak beres. Secepat kilat Harry menghujamkan wajahnya oleh pena, berniat membutakan sebelah matanya. Sia-sia. Tom secerdik kancil menjauh beberapa meter dan ia kembali mengutukinya dengan Crucio. Tom mendengus, merapatkan tubuhnya sedikit. Matanya terpejam, menampakkan deret bulu mata panjang. Permata biru berbayang hitam legam tertutup siluet, menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Harry bisa kejang berkali-kali saat melihat wajah tampan itu menindasnya cara terhormat.

Jari lentiknya kemudian menyentuh, menekan-nekan luka Harry. Sensasi yang menggairahkan lebih dari apapun. Tom melenguh nikmat.

Harry meregang. Tubuhnya mendadak panas. Luka di dahi terasa terbakar. Ia berkali-kali meronta, mengamuk ke berbagai arah dan meminta di lepaskan. Tetapi, Tom terlalu sadis hingga tubuh ringkih Harry di dekapnya, menyosor ke dinding lalu kemudian menindihnya.

Tom membawa jarinya ke jenjang leher Harry yang kokoh, menyusuri otot disana. Seringainya seduktif. Selama pertukaran sentuhan, Harry relaks beberapa detik –pun ia tak berkedip memandangi. Menyelami.

"Kenapa tegang sekali?" Tom kemudian meraba area dada, mencari sesuatu yang ingin di sentuhnya, menebak bagian itulah yang merupakan titik sensitif milik Harry.

Harry mencicit. Suara _ahn_ nyaris keluar. Ia menelan erangannya ke dasar tenggorokan.

"Keluarkan saja." Tom semakin asyik memainkan puting kecil yang telah mengeras, menonjol ke permukaan. Di pilinnya sambil menyaksikan wajah Harry yang memerah.

Bergeming seketika. Tubuhnya menerima sentuhan Tom, memberinya izin menjamah lebih leluasa. Sial. Harry tidak ingin mengakui, tetapi di perlakukan seperti ini bagaimana tidak yang di bawah perlahan celananya menjadi sempit. Usahanya sia-sia. Andai jika kedua tangan masih mampu di gerakan, percayalah ia langsung memberikan tinju sekuat tenaga kearah muka tampannya itu.

Tom menundukan kepala, mendekat hingga berapa inchi jarak dari Harry. Hembusan napas hangat menyapu area kulit wajah telanjang. Harry pasrah dengan keadaan, bukan karena telalu lemah dirinya untuk melawan. Efek samping Crucio menyebabkan ototnya lumpuh seketika. Tom menyesapkan bibirnya. Mengemut semerah cherry yang basah. Di lahapnya napsu, hingga ciuman berlangsung selama dua menit. Membiarkan sesaat keduanya memasok udara. Napas mereka tersengal, di buru gairah yang terlonjak _exicted_.

"Aku berpikir seperti pernah bertemu denganmu," Tom berbisik

Harry terkesiap. Baru saja ia ingin menikmati segala sentuhannya –tidak bertahan beberapa detik dirinya terjerembab kedalam lembah paranoid. Ia mulai kehilangan akal untuk berkata-kata. Mengucapkan _o_ pun lidah menjadi kebal. Dari sudut matanya, Tom mengintip wajah Harry. Di lihatnya pria itu pucat. Apakah dugaannya selama ini ternyata benar. Jika ya, Tom adalah laki-laki yang pantas mendapatkan medal dalam tebak-tebakan. Maka ia mencoba berkata lagi, menguak semua rahasia satu persatu. Sedikit lagi, sampai sedikit lagi mencapai klimaks yang–

"Harry –" Suara Tom parau. Sangat seksi tetapi meninggalkan kesan mengerikan, bukan. Ucapannya barusan. "...Harry Potter."

Harry terdiam. Napas membara. Ia merasa jiwanya di tarik paksa keluar, di cambuknya dengan cemeti. Kalau saja ia punya kekuatan yang mampu membalikan keadaan, Harry tentu akan membalaskan dendamnya mati-matian.

Bagaimana cara seseorang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah benar yang di maksudkan. Apakah dengan bodohnya Harry mengangguk setelah nama yang di sebutkan tadi. Bagaimana caranya dia mencari kata pengganti untuk menutup menyangkal kemungkinan. Ia terkadang ingin menyesali keputusannya seumur hidup.

Kata terlintas _Untuk apa?_

 _Untuk apa_

Dan semuanya _untuk apa_ ia harus repot-repot mengurusi masa lalu.

Biarlah terjadi. Biarlah yang telah hilang tak perlu di cari lagi. Dengan mesin waktu apapun tidak akan pernah bisa menghidupkan seseorang.

Namun, Harry tidak di beri kesempatan untuk kali pertama, Tom sudah mengeja namanya sebenar-benarnya.

"Harry? Apa maksudmu? Aku Daniel." Harry bersikukuh meyakinkan.

Tom menggeleng cepat. Kartu AS sudah di pegangnya, ia akan melemparkan hujaman kebenaran yang menyakitkan pada Harry, terus berkali sampai ia tak bisa lagi berucap. Tom mengernyit, "Harry Potter. Aku tentu tau. Hanya menyentuh lewat lukamu, membawaku ke masa depanmu. Kau terlalu pintar untuk membodohiku selama ini."

Ah, andaikan semudah itu.

Harry tau, ia memang di berkahi nalar yang sungguh luar biasa. Anak pintar segala hal. Akan tetapi, jika ia mengaku, perjuangan selama sebulan lebih tidak ada gunanya. Atau mulut berusaha terbuka. Jika mengaku hanya untuk Tom, tidak semudah yang di pikirkan tuk menyerangnya.

Bila memang benar yang di katakan Prof. Dumbledore, tentang portkey sebagai kunci lompatan waktu lampau seseorang. Semuanya saling terhubung.

Harry kini mampu menggerakan seluruh ototnya. Lalu, bergegas berlari keujung sejauh sampai tangan itu tak bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

"Oh jadi benar dugaan ku."

"..."

"Jangan merajuk. Kau terlalu pintar untuk membodohiku." Tom mengikik. Kemudian, berjalan perlahan mendekat siluet orang itu. "Tapi, aku mengakui kebodohanku. Yang telah termakan dengan identitas palsumu selama ini, jika memang benar itu kau. Aku percaya itu dirimu. Waktu yang sudah begitu lama, aku menunggu kedatanganmu. Ya... sudah begitu lama aku menunggumu, Harry."

Harry tidak mencoba mengelak. Dia tercyduk.

Tom manggut-manggut, lalu melirik kepada Harry, terbaring di sudut di bawahnya, "Bagaimana keadaanku di masa depan Harry? Aku tau rupa ku yang itu membuatmu geli melihatnya, bukan?"

"Aku belum bilang ya jika ucapanmu benar." Harry mengelak.

"Kalau begitu katakan Ya, Harry Potter. Tungu sebentar, si anak yang se–"

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Tom jatuh telak membanting dinding. Kekuatan Harry begitu cepat pulih sampai bisa memberi serangan dadakan. Itu tadi celah yang sangat luar biasa. Tom bangkit berdiri, auranya menguar memberi sinyal penuh siap menghabisi Harry detik ini juga.

Tom tertawa keras, "Suka! Aku suka seranganmu! Ayo serang lagi Harry. Pukul aku!"

Kini ia terlihat lebih mirip seorang masokis.

"Dasar gila," Harry menceloteh sebentar lalu tersentak, "Aku tidak bermaksud memprovokasi."

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, dengan penampilan ku yang jauh lebih muda," tangannya melayangkan tongkat, " –lebih tampan!"

" _Avada Kadavra_!"

" _Cave inimicum_!"

Andai jika Harry terlambat merafalkan mantra pelindung, detik itu juga ia akan terbang jauh ke surga. Jika di terima. Tom Marvolo Riddle terbilang sangat nekat mencoba membunuh Harry dengan mantra kutukan paling di takuti oleh semua penyihir. Masalahnya ia melakukannya terangan-terangan di sekolah. Bagaimana jika Harry sampai mati sebelum pulang ke masa depan.

Selama-lamanya. Membayangkannya cukup bisa kencing di celana.

"Teruskanlah."

"Kau begitu serius ingin membunuhku, Tom?"

Tom tertawa. Ia memajukan langkahnya kedepan, mendekat, sebisa mungkin bila tangannya bisa meraihnya. Spontan, Harry mundur, namun sial tidak lagi ada celah di belakangnya. Terjebak oleh dinding. "Bukankah aku yang ada di masa depanmu juga sedang berusaha membunuhmu, Harry?" nadanya seksi. Dia mengancam lawannya lewat kata yang mampu menggairahkan libido.

"Ya. Aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu." Walau sebenarnya Harry tidak yakin dengan kalimatnya.

"Tunjukan padaku sekarang juga." Tom menantang. Kini sosoknya sudah berdiri dekat di hadapan. Dengan tongkat teracung keatas, siap melawan.

Harry bergidik sebelum mantra kutukannya di ucapkan. Buru-buru ia mendorong tubuh jangkuk Tom Riddle untuk menjauhi beberapa senti darinya. "Pasti ku tunjukan padamu, Tom. Sampai aku siap membunuhmu dan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup!"

Tom meringis. Tawa lengkingan yang bergema di dalam ruangan. Tidak peduli lagi, Tom menarik Harry paksa di dorongnya menyudut dinding, ia menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Mencegat Harry keluar. Melempar tongkatnya kemudian, mencegah Harry menyerangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Harry begitu ketakutan. Nyawanya kini sedang berada di ujung tanduk. Sesekali, mencoba napas pun sulit rasanya.

"Aku ingat. Tiga tahun yang lalu setelah kau datang menjumpaiku di masa depanmu. Kau kemudian memasuki diary ku. Mencoba berbicara padaku. Manis sekali, Harry."

Harry mengerjap-ngerjap. Mendecak mata berkali-kali. Wajahnya menampilkan rona merah samar. Itu reaksi natural. Mungkinkah Tom sedang menggodanya?

"Kau bukan datang untukku, melainkan menyelamatkan gadis darah pengkhianat Weasly."

Spontanitas, Harry menggampar wajahnya —kasar. Kenapa tangannya bisa bergerak sendiri?

"Sialan. Dasar muggle sialan!" Tom mencaci

"Jangan seenaknya menyebut-nyebut dia seperti itu."

"Lantas apa? Harry?" kata Tom. Penuh nada mengancam.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, ta-tapi... seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyumpah." Harry gelagapan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Darah Muggleblood tetap menjijikan, pengkhianat Weasly. Si gadis idiot yang kau selamatkan." Tom mendesah. Tubuhnya merapat ke Harry. "Aku cemburu."

"Hah–"

Tom mengabaikan. Perlahan jarinya menjamah lagi guratan otot wajah Harry yang mengerut ketakutan. Sembari mengelus rambut hitamnya yang sekusut ijuk sapu, ia menangkup pinggang Harry, membusungkan dadanya yang bidang agar nempel. Dari jarak dekat, Harry merasakan segelintir hembusan hangat menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Sial, bau menthol sikat gigi menguar harum dari mulutnya. Harry mangap-mangap sedikit. Menghirup.

Harry langsung memalingkan wajah, menopang tubuh besar itu dengan kedua tangannya. Memberi perlindungan, sia-sia –Tom semakin merengkuh memperat pelukannya. "Begini saja sudah cukup." Tom berbisik. Lidahnya ikutan menjilat telinga Harry.

"He-hentikan Tom," Harry gelagapan, nyaris mendesah.

"Sebelum membunuhmu, biarkan aku main dulu denganmu sebentar, Harry." Tom terus saja menggodanya. Tak kuasa dirinya menahan melihat rona merah wajah Harry yang sudah hampir _exicted._

Bila kau meminta jujur, ini adalah hal yang sangat tabu di pikirkan olehnya. Setelah pertama kali menginjak Hogwarts sejak kecil hingga remaja mengalami puber, Tom belum pernah melakukan hal-hal beginian dengan orang lain. Teringat, tahun kelima saat itu pernah ia kecurian oleh gadis Slytherin menciumnya. Wajar bukan, bila di lakukan dengan dua jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Baik bila perempuan atau laki-laki yang mulai duluan. Sayangnya, Tom masih tidak memiliki rasa gairah sejak itu. Ia tidak mau peduli. Namun, yang tidak bisa di mengerti Tom adalah bagaimana rasanya di cintai oleh seseorang.

Terlebih lagi dia adalah anak yatim piatu, yang sejak bayi hingga menginjak usia 10 tahun (?) di besarkan di panti asuhan. Mengenal cinta masih terlalu awal baginya.

Oleh sebab itu kekalahan terbesar Voldemort saat mencoba membunuh Harry, sihirnya membalik menyerangnya. Ia kalah dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang yang ibunya berikan pada Harry, dan itu tidak di miliki oleh Tom.

Tidak ada yang tau hati manusia akan seperti apa jadinya nanti. Profesor Dumbledore pernah memberitaunya, ia mengatakan kalau "Manusia itu rumit." Kau mencoba memahami mereka tidak semudah kau (Tom Riddle) mempelajari ilmu sihir sesulit apapun, tapi pada akhirnya juga pasti menguasainya perlahan.

Kini, ia di kedatangan tamu yang tak terduga. Harry Potter, musuh abadinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana?" terdengar suara pria memasuki ruangan, seorang pemuda bersetelan Gryffindor melihat jelas mereka. Seperti menciduk tersangka yang sedang kedapatan memakai narkoba. Tom dan Harry terkesiap dan mengintip dari balik bayang gelap. Tetap ketahuan.

"Kalian–"pria Gryffindor gelagapan. Rupanya ia datang di saat waktu yang tidak tepat. Wajahnya ng- _blush_ seketika, melihat bagaimana mereka tengah melakukan err..."Ketua Slytherin, Daniel... a-apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Reflek, Harry mendorongnya jauh-jauh, lalu bergegas berlari ke sisi siswa Gryffindor.

"Well, aku tidak bermaksud menganggu, aku datang kesini, er..."

Tom menatapnya sinis. Dingin sekali. Wajahnya yang tertutup setengah siluet memberikan kesan yang cukup mengerikan. Si anak Gryffindor mendelik, tapi jantungnya hampir copot karena terkejut. "Maafkan aku. Aku Cuma mau ambil sapu." Tampangnya bodoh sekali.

Tom berjalan cepat sampai melewati Harry, dan berdiam beberapa saat di ambang pintu sambil menunjukan senyum kekecewaan.

"Sayang sekali, Harry." Katanya. Lalu meleos pergi.

Rabu malam ini Hogwarts mengadakan Prom Night di bangsal utama jam 8 malam. Prom Night di adakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hogwarts yang ke 30 tahun(?). Semua asrama di minta untuk berpartisipasi dalam memeriahkan acara tersebut. Persiapannya telah di lakukan selama 2 hari, mendekorasi ruang, berbagai macam _dessert_ dan makanan, musik serta _games_ lainnya. Tentu, Porm Night ini tidak hanya berkegiatan dansa saja, tetapi Hogwarts menciptkannya agar lebih menarik dan menantang. Dalam Porm Night tersebut juga tentu ada _Challenge_ tersendiri di setiap asrama dan akan berkompetisi menggunakan sihir sebagai senjata utamanya untuk meraih kemenangan.

Dan untuk acara perlombaannya di adakan pukul 4 sore sampai 7 malam.

Harry berada di _team_ kelima. Setiap _team_ memiliki anggota tiga orang. Peserta, kemudian di arahkan ke bangsal utama. Para Perfek masing-masing asrama memberi intruksi mengenai sesi lomba pertama.

Si perfek rambut pirang, Seamus berkata. "Kali ini lombanya mengenai Transfigurasi."

Siswa lainnya mendesah napas panjang.

"Aduh _, sial_. Aku kan remed." Seorang siswa berkulit hitam keceplosan.

"Satu anggota di minta untuk menebak kata, satunya mengarahkan, dan terakhir bila kalian berhasil menebak kalian di minta untuk mengubah benda yang di maksudkan. Masing-masing memiliki waktu sekitar 3 menit. Jika berhasil tetapi terlambat, kalian di eliminasi."

Siswa lainnya mendesah napas panjang lagi, kali ini terdengar kesal.

"Setelah kalian lolos lomba pertama, panitia akan mengajukan dua pertanyaan. Yang lolos ke babak selanjutnya adalah team yang berhasil menjawab dua pertanyaan. Sisanya gugur."

Harry menyimak. Mengangguk.

"Gryffindor akan melawan Ravenclaw." Lanjut Seamus.

Ada teriakan heboh di sekitar anak-anak asrama Gryffindor. Yang lainnya menyerukan maskot mereka masing-masing. Harry bisa bernapas lega beberapa kedepannya nanti. Cukup tidak bertemu atau bertatap muka dengan Tom membuat hari-harinya damai. Terlepas dari jangka waktu portkey yang sebentar lagi kemungkinan akan berakhir. Dia pernah bertanya pada Professor Dumbledore, jika seseorang terjebak di masa lalu dalam waktu yang lama apakah dia masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa depannya. Jawabannya adalah tidak. Setiap portkey memiliki tenggat waktu yang berbeda-beda. Contohnya diary, dia mengatakan, diary yang di jadikan sebagai portkey akan bertahan dalam waktu 3 bulan. Lalu, apa yang terjadi jika waktunya habis.

Kau akan terjebak di masa lalu selama-lamanya. Mengerikan, bukan. Kau menghabiskan waktu di dunia khayangan, khayalan atau semacamnya dan itu sama sekali tidak nyata. Artinya bahwa menjalani kehidupan normal di masa lalu tidak sama dengan menjalani kehidupan normal yang semestinya kau di takdirkan hidup disana. Jauh lebih itu, ada hal yang lebih mengerikan. Kau akan di lupakan oleh semuanya, orang-orang yang berada di masa depanmu tidak akan pernah mengenalimu. Kau hanya bagian orang mati yang hidup dalam sejarah sebagai orang lain.

Kata-kata Dumbledore membuatnya depresi. Harry baru tau ternyata efek samping memasuki masa lalu orang lain akan menjadi serumit ini. Lalu, bagaimana caranya agar kembali ke masa depan? Jawabannya cukup sederhana.

Harry hanya perlu membunuh si pemilik portkey tersebut. Jika berhasil, ia akan bisa pergi ke masa depan. Tetapi, semua itu tidak akan mengubah sediktipun hal apa saja yang berkaitan di masa lalu. Bila Harry telah membunuh Tom, tidak berarti Voldemort di masa depan akan terbunuh tiba-tiba. Tidak.

Kemudian, apa yang Harry dapatkan setelah ia menjalani kehidupan normal sebagai siswa Gryffindor di masa lalu Tom Riddle.

Ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

 _There is nothing._

 _Just waste of time._

"Dalam hitungan ketiga di mulai." Ketua Gryffindor memberi aba-aba.

Harry bersiap. Ia menjadi seorang yang menebak kata.

1...

2...

3...

Go!

Bangsal utama menjadi rusuh. Masing-masing asrama saling berteriak, mendukung team mereka –sampai ada yang menggebrak-gebrak meja. Apa maksudnya?

" _Come on, Daniel! You can do it_!" Seorang gadis berambut merah. Wajahnya begitu berbinar mendukung Harry.

Harry terkecoh. Sepintas, ia mendelik kearah sumber suara.

Cantik seperti Ginny Weasly.

"Hewan berkaki empat, terbang!"

Harry panik. Menyebutkan semua namanya.

Sapi terbang.

Kucing terbang.

Kecoak.

Unicorn.

Centaur.

"Dua sisanya bukan termasuk hewan, Daniel. Kau salah."

Sisa waktu 1.30 menit.

"Cepat!"

Harry mikir keras. Dia harus menang. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus mendapatkan hadiah tersebut.

"Kuda?"

"Hampir benar!"

"Punya sayap?"

"Ya sedikit lagi!"

"Ehm... Centaur, mirip Centaur?"

"Ya ya bisa jadi!"

"Sayapnya model elang?"

"Ya ya sedikit lagi!"

"Punya paruh?"

"Ya ya bisa jadi. Bisa jadi!"

"Hippogrif!"

"Ya ya benar!"

Harry sukses menebak. _Sialan._ Hewan semudah itu kenapa ia bisa melupakannya. Padahal di masanya, Hagrid berkali-kali memperkenalkan dan menyebutkan nama jenis hewan tersebut sampai mulut berbusa.

Sisa waktu 58 detik

Yang terakhir harus mengubah benda menjadi Hippogrif.

Di detik menit terakhir Ravenclaw sudah berhasil mengubah benda. Team Harry masih _on the way._

Sisa waktu 40 detik. Team Harry masih kesulitan mengubah kelinci menjadi Hippogrif. Sulit membayangkannya.

"Ayo cepat!" Harry berteriak memberi dukungan.

Dan hampir detik terakhir, mereka sukses mengubahnya. Di detik kedua. Hampir saja.

Next. Team Harry sekarang waktunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan panitia.

"Nama kepanjangan Ravenclaw?"

"Hah?"

"Jawabannya siapa?"

"Rowena. Rowena Ravenclaw!" Harry berteriak.

Satu point untuk Gryffindor.

Team Ravenclaw gugur setelah menjawab pertanyaan kedua.

Mungkinkah ini takdir Team Harry menang?

"Pertanyaan kedua, nama jenis hewan yang hanya di bisa di lihat oleh beberapa orang secara khusus?"

Harry di buat bingung. Mengingat-ingat.

"Aku tau!"

Jawab si leader team.

"Katakan!" Seru Harry

"Ular BOA! Emm... Basillik!"

Seluruh panita dan beberapa murid terkejut. Mendadak, wajah di antara salah satunya menjadi pucat.

Harry terkesiap. Bukankah nama hewan itu milik seseorang? Atau mahluk mitos yang berbahaya?

Si panitia menggeleng cepat. "Salah!"

Team Harry terpaksa di gugurkan di sesi lomba pertama. Nasib buruk. Tapi, Harry justru di sangat penasaran kenapa teman se-teamnya bisa berpikir kesitu. Reaksi orang-orang memang berbeda, tapi kengerian yang di rasakan Harry saat melihat mereka begitu jelas.

Seluruh anak-anak berseru. Membuat suasana kembali heboh seperti semula. Seakan hal tadi terlupakan. Harry mundur dari balik kerumunan, ia menghampiri meja makan dan melahap beberapa potongan sosis bakar yang di padu keju mozarela dan saus barbeque. Ia melahap rakus.

Seketika itu, seorang gadis berambut merah datang kepadanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" si gadis meminta. Suaranya lembut sekali.

"Silakan." Harry hampir tersedak. Cepat, ia langsung meneguk jus strawberry.

"Nama mu Daniel-kan?" ia bertanya

Parasnya mengingatkan Harry pada Ginny. Hanya saja gadis itu memiliki warna mata coklat yang menawan dan dia di poni.

"I-iya."

"Aku Renne." Katanya. "Kau sudah memikirkan buat surat cinta nanti?"

Harry tepuk jidat. Kenapa ia bisa melupakan yang satu itu.

"Aku belum memikirkannya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga belum." Lirih Renne. Tertawa kecil. "Selain lomba ini, mereka juga mengadakan sesi lomba siapa terbanyak mendapatkan surat cinta. Kau tau, hadiahnya akan mendapatkan _love potion_ sebanyak satu box. Aku terkejut."

"Astaga, sebanyak itu. Untuk apa? Aku bukan cowok playboy kok." Kata Harry. Ia melahap sosis bakarnya lagi.

Diam-diam gadis itu memperhatikan Harry. Dari sudut matanya, menukik, memperlihatkan keanggunan dari setiap tatapan yang di berikannya. Rona merah samar menghiasi pipi. _Oh..._ dia baru saja menyukai Harry.

"Oh ya, kau sudah ada teman dansa?" tanya Renne

"Belum." Balas Harry malu-malu. Mulutnya hampir menyembur makanan. "Aku terlalu malu menawarkan dansa ke seorang gadis. Hahaha."

"Mau berdansa denganku, Daniel?"

" _Hah!_ " Harry tekesiap lagi, baru saja ia mau berteriak girang, tampak tubuh-tubuhnya mengejang. Ini pertama kali Harry seumur hidup di tawari berdansa oleh seorang gadis cantik.

Harry tersipu, bingung mau jawab apa. "Kau yakin mau bersama ku? Aku tidak pandai berdansa."

Gadis tersebut mengusap rambut Harry yang acak-acakan. "Tak apa. Aku senang bisa menjadi partner dansa mu." Renne terdekap. "Sampai ketemu nanti."

"Uhm terimakasih Renne." Harry berseru

Hatinya mencelos. Ada rasa senang samar-samar di hatinya. Harry pun jadi ikut berdebar keras. Kalau sampai ia bisa jatuh cinta dengannya, nasib ia bersama Ginny nanti bagaimana?

Berakhirnya perlombaan Hogwarts di menangkan oleh Hupplepuff. Luar biasa. Mereka mendapatkan mendali emas dan 200 point tambahan untuk Hupplepuff. Setidaknya Harry sudah menyumbang kemenangan sedikit untuk Gryffindor. Hampir mau jam setengah 8 Harry belum juga mendapatkan surat cinta. Ia terus kepikiran tentang Renne, apakah dia yang pertama akan memberikan surat cintanya padanya. Terus menerus menunggu, sampai berkeliling ngalor ngidul (bhs Sunda: Gada tujuan dan sejenisnya) hanya menunggu surat cinta, siapa yang tau gitu ada cewek cantik lewat sambil memberi surat. Harapannya terlalu tinggi.

20 menit berlalu, menunggu surat cinta Renne tak kunjung datang.

Membosankan pikirnya, bersekolah lama-lama tetapi tidak merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta atau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, gitu?

Harry balik ke kamarnya. Mau berganti pakaian _dress casual_ , dengan jas hitam dan mawar di sakunya. Sambil mendecak bibir, bergaya di depan cermin.

' _Ohh begitu tampannya si Harry Potter ini'_. Harry bergumam.

Dari jarak dekat, Harry melihat sebuah amplop putih bertengger di depan kotak kacamatanya. Dag dig dug. Jantungnya mau copot. Harry sudah berkuda-kuda siap menerjang surat itu sambil berteriak heboh. Ia mungkin berdebar karena sesuatu yang lain.

Harry mencari si pengirim surat. Amplopnya kosong tanpa nama. Penasaran.

 _Ohh_ mungkin si Renne terlalu malu menyantumkan namanya. Biar kesannya misterius gitu. Bikin cenat cenut Harry.

"Tunggu!" Harry terkesiap membuka isi suratnya.

Harry menoleh, mengawasi sekitarnya. Waspada terhadap orang yang usil.

Matanya membulat ketika ia menemukan sebuah deret nama yang terpampang di sudut kanan bawah.

Dia pikir Renne si anak gadis manis Gryffindor, ternyata ini surat cinta dari Tom Riddle.

Mau menjerit tidak bisa karena si pengirimnya adalah cowok. Normal _gak sih_ seneng gitu mendapatkan surat cinta dari seseorang yang jenis kelaminnya sama?

Isi surat itu hanya mengatakan.

 **Nanti sehabis Prom Night, akan ku seret kamu ke kamarku. Harry Potter.**

 **Tom Marvolo Riddle**

Harry bergegas ke bangsal utama. Berlari terbirit-birit. Jam sudah mau menunjukan pukul 8.10 –sial terlambat. Harry memekik melihat jam di tangannya. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan acara pesta dansa ini –surat dari Tom isinya terlalu horor di bayangkan.

Harry menjerit dari belakang, dan sedetik kemudian ia menjerit lagi teringat dua kali karena nyaris di perkosa lagi oleh Tom Riddle. Setelah Harry setibanya di Bangsal Utama, ia melihat begitu banyak orang yang begitu tampil menawan cantik dan ganteng, menggunakan pakaian formal selayaknya ajang pencarian pengantin pria dan wanita secara random. Musik klasik, mendayu-dayu. Menggairahkan suasana. Ia menyusup ke kerumunan.

Ini yang kedua kalinya bagi Harry ke acara pesta dansa tanpa menggiring seorang gadis langsung dari pintu depan. Kenapa harus menunggu beberapa menit di dalam, menunggu seseorang yang menawarkan dansa padanya. Di tahun keempat gadis India yang memberikan tawaran, masa dia harus menunggu lagi. Sangat tidak gentleman.

Alih-alih dia mencari sosok Renne di tengah kerumunan anak gadis Gryffindor. Celingak-celinguk seperti orang yang kehilangan induk. Sebelum itu, ia meneguk segelas wine yang berjejer rapi tersusun di atas meja. Beristirahat sejenak.

Membosankan tidak bersama Ron dan Hermione kali ini. Kau tau, ia tidak begitu akrab dengan teman sekamarnya. Entahlah.

Malam itu, Harry menemukan sosoknya yang di maksud.

Renne sang anak gadis Gryffindor yang berada di tingkat atas Harry. Ia menggunakan dress putih dengan ukiran bunga mawar menghiasi di bagian pinggulnya. Tampangnya, mengingatkan Harry pada sosok Elf.

Betapa manisnya dia hari ini. Harry tersipu malu, ia seperti melihat Ginny Weasly. Tanpa banyak pikir panjang, Harry berdiri lalu menyosor kearahnya. Cepat-cepat agar tidak di tikung orang.

"Harry, aku mencarimu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Oh, tak apa. Aku baru saja datang."

Renne mengulurkan tangan, bukankah dimana-mana harus pria yang duluan melakukan inisiatif kepada seorang gadis. Ayolah... Harry terlalu gugup sampai ia lupa caranya bernapas.

"Baiklah."

Selekas Harry mau meraih tangan gadis ringkih itu, tiba-tiba Harry tertarik kebelakang. Pinggulnya, seperti ada yang menangkup. Nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia sudah berada di dekapan tubuh pria berdada bidang.

Mata Harry dan si gadis Elf membelalak. Terkejut.

"Dia sudah bersama denganku, gadis manis." Tukas Tom mengumbar senyum. Arogan tapi terlihat secara hormat.

Harry gelagapan. "He-hey! Lepaskan!"

Tom memperat rengkuhannya —seperti tidak rela melepas. Ia menatap angkuh gadis itu. "Ayo Harry. Kita kedepan." menggiring Harry ke tengah kerumunan.

Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Speechless. Malam ini Tom Riddle tampil begitu menawan. Ia mengenakan setelan kemeja putih polos dengan tali suspender yang di kaitkan ke gesper, lalu bawahan celana bahan hitam ketat dan sepatu pantofel. Setiap kali berjalan, suaranya tak tok tak tok. Seluruh siswa menatap kearahnya, terbungah-bungah. Sang perfek tampan Slytherin menggiring seorang lelaki. Di sebelahnya, banyak yang cemburu. Kenapa pria tampan itu harus memilih laki-laki? Ada banyak perempuan cantik di pesta dansa, tinggal kedip matanya mereka akan meleleh.

Harry ingin sekali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Tapi, jujur. Tom tampan sekali malam ini. Hatinya mencelos, apakah dia harus senang karena baru saja mendapatkan cowok cakep yang di idolakan seluruh cewek semua asrama, atau ia harus menahan amarahnya karena banyak orang kemungkinan akan menganggap Harry adalah seorang gay? Tidak. Spesifiknya kenapa ia harus berdansa bersama seorang psikopat gila.

Lalu, salah satu teman Tom, Abraxas Malfoy di buat terkejut. Ia menghampiri kearah mereka, dan bertanya. "Tom, sejak kapan kau, em tuan... mau berdansa dengan cowok?" ia gugup. Masalahnya bagaimana cara ia memanggil. Sebutan nama atau panggilan sebagai pengikut. Tom menyorot tajam. Abraxas terkesiap. Lalu berkata, "Evlyn gadis cantik di asrama kita baru saja mau meminta mu berdansa dengannya."

Dari sudut mata, Tom melirik tidak suka. "Dia, untuk mu saja." Tom mengenggam erat tangan Harry, di bawanya pergi meninggalkan Abraxas.

"Hey! Dia cuma mau denganmu!"

"Aku tidak tertarik." Balas Tom acuh.

Di antara penonton berlarian mengimpit sesak bangsal utama, berburu melihat sepasang cowok yang akan berdansa. Tom berhasil menangkap tangan Harry, hampir tadi terlepas. Ia tarik tangan itu menuju ke pertengahan dance floor, di sekitarnya di keliling orang-orang yang berdansa.

Saat Harry menoleh ke belakang, ada banyak mata yang memandangnya aneh. Antara kagum, ber-fangirling atau menjijikan. Tak luput dari pandangan para professor yang tersenyum pilu melihatnya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Porm Night kali ini ada sepasang lelaki yang berani berdansa di antara pasangan straight.

"Tom, apa yang kau lakukan? Mereka melihat kearah kita." Harry bersusah payah melepaskan genggaman Tom. Terlalu kukuh. Pinggulnya di tarik, kedepan agar menempel tubuh Tom yang tinggi.

"Aku tidak peduli, Harry. Ayo gerakan kakimu." Perintah Tom. Sebelah tangannya mengayunkan lengan Harry di udara, melambai-lambai mengikuti irama musik.

Tom terlalu sulit bersikap romantis.

Ada banyak bisikan di sekitarnya, mencibir mereka.

"Beruntung banget anak cowok Gryffindor itu, kok bisa ya berdansa dengan perfek tampan Slytherin. Kan aku jadi mau." Kata si gadis berceloteh ke sebelahnya.

"Aku suka mereka!"

Perlahan Tom menggeser posisinya, mulai berdansa perlahan, mendekat lagi sampai wajah mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Dansa yang terlalu erotis, sisanya orang berdansa sewajarnya. Dari cara mereka berdansa, Tom menunjukan gairahnya pada Harry. Ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya yang ada di pikirannya. Ia menjadi tergila-gila pada Harry. Di sisi lain, Tom memang ingin membunuhnya. Teringat, anak itu menjadi kunci utama kegagalan misi mereka. Mengabadikan dirinya sebagai Lord Voldemort. Tapi, Harry terlalu menggemaskan untuk di lewatkan.

Dari dekat, Tom membisik.

"Rapatkan kedua tanganmu di leherku."

Harry menatap. "Tidak!"

Tom mengangguk. Kemudian, ia mencium batang leher Harry.

"Hey!" Spontanitas Harry berteriak karena terkejut.

Sepasang mata langsung tertuju pada mereka. Bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan berteriak, Harry. Nanti teriaknya di kamarku." Tangan mengusap punggung, perlahan, menjalar ke bawah. Meremas bokong.

Harry terkesiap. Menelan sedikit lengguhannya. Tom Riddle adalah pria yang terlalu nekat. Dia berani melakukannya di depan banyak orang, tidak peduli bagaimana orang lain melihatnya. Dia juga bahkan tidak segan saat itu mau membunuh Harry dengan mantra kutukan mematikan. Tatapannya yang dingin, sudah cukup membuat Harry mabuk kepayangan.

Aroma tubuhnya terlalu sayang untuk tidak di cium. Tapi, pikirannya mengingat lagi sosok rupa Tom Riddle yang ada di masa depannya. Jauh dari kata tampan.

Muka ular putih siluman, tanpa hidung dan botak. Siapa yang sangka Voldemort masa mudanya menawan sekali. Bak pangeran yang menunggang kuda putihnya, tapi menyusup ke istana sebagai pembunuh. Serigala berbulu domba.

Mengapa para penjahat memiliki wajah yang tampan?

Tom mendekatkan wajah, mengecup lembut kening itu. Ia berbisik rendah di telinga, "Harry Potter."

Cara dia menyebutkan namanya, jantung Harry berdentum. Cenat-cenut. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan yang di belakangnya terasa memanas. Ketika manik biru miliknya menatap Harry lurus dan tersenyum sedinginnya es –seringai sejenisnya.

Kurang wajar sebab wajahnya jadi keliatan lebih menawan. Celana diawahnya jadi sempit.

Normal tidak sih bila kau merasa berdebar melihat seorang lelaki tampan? Bukan berarti suka, melainkan perasaan itu datang tiba-tiba. Bilaman cowok cakep Slytherin yang populer di kalangan para cewek dan guru-guru, siapa tau Harry ketularan _gitu_.

Tidak. Tidak. Harry tidak berpikir demikian.

"Tom?" Harry bersusah payah memanggil namanya.

Entah kian mengapa memanggilnya terasa begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ya?"

"Lepaskan."

Alis Tom menukik keatas sebelah, ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka bersamaku?"

"Kau aneh sekali."

Tom tertawa cekikikan. Suaranya tenggelam oleh musik. Tapi, senyum jahatnya tidak bisa lepas.

Tom menyipitkan matanya lagi.

Sapuan jari Tom pada leher berpindah ke tengkuk. Disana, Harry terpejam mata, tampak menikmati setiap sentuhan itu.

Sebuah jari Tom menyelip masuk ke sela bibir Harry. Dan tak menunggu respon atau apapun, desahannya keluar tidak di minta. Harry akhirnya mengeluarkan suara keramat tersebut.

Jelas. Harry merasa telah exicted yang di bawah sana. Sebab sudah dua kali Tom membuat adik kecilnya bangun, kini ia bersumpah terhadap dirinya mau bertanggung jawab.

Tanggung jawab dalam hal apa dulu?

Irama musik bergelut sangat cepat. Gerakan semakin melambat. Tom benar-benar pintar berdansa. Tanpa ia sadari banyak orang mendelik kearahnya, sirik, bagaimana pria itu berdansa dengan pria lainnya cukup erotis.

Bergairah, Harry membuka matanya. "Hentikan. Jangan di teruskan."

Masih terkejut, Tom mengusap-usap lembut bokong Harry lalu berpindah ke posisi dimana mereka tidak terlihat. Tersembunyi di balik kerumunan orang-orang berdansa.

Pesta dansa berakhir tengah malam. Tidak biasanya. Musik menjadi melow, mendayu. Cocok untuk orang yang sedang berhalusinasi tingkat parah. Bangsal utama perlahan sepi. Hanya orang-orang beriman –yang masih kuat berdansa. Tetapi, kebanyakan sepasang kekasih yang tersisa disana. Tom dari tadi sudah merasa gelisah terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Peduli setan, ia tidak merisaukan anak-anak Slytherin yang kedapatan melihat Tom membawa seorang lelaki asrama Gryffindor masuk kedalam asramanya.

Kau tau, sejak dulu Gryffindor selalu bermusuhan dengan Slytherin. Tanpa hal yang jelas, mereka selalu bersaing dan menebar kebencian. Terutama Slytherin, mereka tidak mau di ajak berdamai. Malam ini di buktikan bahwa dua kubu yang saling bertolak belakang, bermesraan ria.

Tom menarik Harry memasuki lorong asrama. Dindingnya berhiasi batu alam, dan tirai hijau khas maskot mereka. Terkesan kelam dan tidak berwarna. Cahaya lampu remang yang hampir mau mati, kenapa si penjaga itu tidak juga menggantikan bohlam yang lebih terang –philip adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Terkesiap, Tom membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia sudah tiba di kamar Tom.

Samar-samar Harry memperhatikannya, karena dia merasa mabuk setelah minum tiga gelas wine.

Tom Riddle memiliki kamar eksekutif. Karena, setiap perfek/ketua asrama di berikan kamar khusus, yang pasti kamar satu hanya milik pribadinya. Tidak terlalu besar, tapi ukurannya profesional. Di design sedemikian rupa menggambarkan kecintaannya terhadap darah penyihir murni, Slytherin sebagainya. Di ujung sebelah kiri menghadap jendela, yang memperlihatkan laut hijau. Penerangnya sangat minim, apa Tom sengaja hanya menyalakan lampu tidurnya saja. Lalu, sebuah kasur double bad cukup besar berada di tengah dengan tirai putih tembus pandang. Di sekitarnya, terdapat rak-rak buku besar dan meja belajar. Sofa dan hal-hal lainnya yang tak bisa Harry deskripsikan.

Harry mendecak-decak, membatin ' _kenapa kamarnya berubah jadi hijau?'_

Baru saja Harry ingin berpikir lebih lama lagi, tahu-tahu tubuhnya sudah di banting ke kasur.

Oh, sial.

Tubuh Harry rebah di atas ranjang. Terlentang tidak elegannya dengan tampang wajah yang bodoh dan sulit di artikan. Tapi, kedua matanya membulat intens masih kejut. Kedua tangannya di genggam erat, menekan kasur. Tom duduk di atas perutnya.

"Kau hanya milikku, Harry." Ia berbisik dengan nada sexy. Harry menggeliat di bawah seperti cacing kepanasan.

"Aku berterimakasih kepada diary yang kau temukan itu. Kau datang untuk menemuiku kali ini, bukan si gadis idiot itu. Siapapun yang mencoba mengambil milikku, kan ku bunuh." Ia manggut-manggut. Terlintas dirinya terhubung oleh sosok Voldemort di masa depan.

"Di tahun keempat, saat dimana kebangkitanku oleh Wormtail, aku bertemu dengan mu dengan penampilanku yang menjijikan. Sejak itu aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu lagi dari 13tahun lamanya, sebagai sosok diriku yang bukan kepingan masa lalu, tidak di tahun keduamu. Aku tau, kau tidak sendiri. Pria tampan yang mati di sebelahmu mengacaukanku. Ketika para pengikutku berjumpa, kau ku tantang olehku untuk bertarung, sampai mati. Tapi..."Tom mendesah napas panjang. Ia menurunkan kepalanya, tepat di wajah Harry. "Sekarang tidak akan aku lepaskan kamu kali ini."

Tatapan Tom jatuh pada leher. Ia menyukai saat memberi sentuhan disana. Tom membawa jarinya untuk mencubit puting Harry. Mengeras dan menonjol kepermukaan. Harry hanya berpakaian kemeja putih polos yang agak transparan dan memperlihatkan putingnya yang berwarna pink kecoklatan. Menggugah iman. Kemudian, dipilin dan dijepit di antara jari.

Harry menggigit bibir, bertahan untuk tidak merintih.

Terkekeh, Tom kembali menjamah batang leher, menyapu kulit telanjang menggunakan lidah. Menari disana, memberi tanda kecupan di area itu lalu perlahan keatas. Menjilat di bawah telingnya, memasukinya dan mengulum.

"Ahn. Tom." Harry mendesah. Rasanya geli-geli nikmat _asoy_.

Ia tidak bisa memberontak, kedua tangannya masih di tahan. Tidak juga stimulasi rangsangan yang di berikan Tom membuat dirinya mengambang. Ng _–fly_.

Tom memandangi lekat, seolah ingin merekam bagaimana reaksi Harry saat di sentuhnya. Kemudian jemarinya turun ke dada, membukakan kancing kemeja yang menghalangi pandangannya. Satu persatu. Tubuh Harry menampilkan guratan otot yang kecil, ringkih dan agak kurus. Mengeluarkan keringat, tubuhnya menjadi basah minta di jilat. Tom melepaskan kemejanya, memperlihatkan pundak dan tulang selangka. Tom mendekat, menciumi kembali pundak dan selangka yang menonjol, lalu menggigit dan menghisap kulit Harry.

Menggairahkan. Lebih menggairahkan dari apa yang di bayangkannya.

Terkejut, Harry melengguhan desahannya lagi. Panas.

Di lanjutnya, Tom melepas celana itu di lemparnya sembarang tempat. Kini ruangannya menjadi berantakan oleh baju-baju. Sepreinya yang rapi menjadi semeraut, padahal belum berada di tahap klimaks.

Tom mengangkat sebelah paha Harry, diatasnya hingga kakinya setengah mengudara. Setiap kali Harry berontak, Tom semakin kasar memperlakukannya. Jemarinya naik turun, menjamah perut Harry, naik ke dada. Sekarang Tom leluasa bisa menyentuh dua buah kecil puting itu. Di sesapnya rakus, menggigitnya. Sebelah tangannya memilin, tidak mau diam. Lalu menggesekan miliknya naik turun, ke area selangkangan Harry. Sampai terdengar bunyi becek. Basah.

Tom ikut merasa tubuhnya _exicted._ Tom berdebar cukup gila saat yang di bawahnya hampir keluar menonjol kepermukaan, padahal belum saja di buka restletingnya. Tom merasa gerah, panas yang begitu hebat. Padahal AC kamarnya menyala, kenapa sepanas ini. Ia menanggalkan kemejanya, di buangnya jauh-jauh lalu berlanjut.

Tom dengan sigap menangkap kedua tangan Harry, menahannya di atas kepala. Ada seringai muncul di wajah Tom. Matanya menampilkan sosok figure psikopat gila seks, yang haus akan kenikmatan. Menggenjotnya di suatu saat. Menggemaskan.

Harry tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Tom kembali mengulum bibir Harry. Menyesapnya. Kedua lidah mereka bergulat di dalam rongga, ingin sekali Tom mengeksplorisasi isi didalamnya. Tom menciumi bibir bawah Harry. Ganas sampai bengkak. Diantara gulatan lidah, mereka saling bertukar saliva. Menjilatnya. Hingga ciuman berlangsung selama 3 menit dan terputus tiba-tiba.

Kali ini bukan Harry dan Tom yang memutuskan, melainkan kedatangan tamu tak di undang, Avery teman akrabnya memasuki kamar Tom.

Kegiatan bertukar sentuhan terhenti sejenak, Tom menoleh kebelakang dan melihat temannya itu sangat terkejut apa yang baru di lihatnya, didepan mata.

"Tu-tuanku?" Avery gelagapan. Nyaris napasnya berhenti.

Tom menghela napas panjang, tak luput matanya memberikan pandangan menusuk.

"Aku lupa mengunci pintu."

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Di tunggu reviewsnya :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Desire

**[PS. Note]  
**

Hallo pembaca setia ku :) kali ini saya akan update secepat mungkin, belum seminggu ya. Semua berkat reviews kalian dan dukungannya terhadap cerita ini sampai terus berlanjut, dan jebol ke chapter terakhir.

Yang saya denger seperti "Genjot terooos jangan kasih longgar!?" btw saya scroll up reviews kalian bikin saya jadi kuat lagi nulis cerita. Dari beberapa refernsi penggunaan tata bahasa yang baik dan benar, saya masih belajar. Dan untuk penempatan Point of views memang saya gunakan campuran. Pusing ya, sama kaya si penulisnya (?) Sambil nulis Chapter 6, dua hari yang lalu saya re-watch Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets.

Nostalgia lagi liat scene Tom Riddle disana, duh bikin yang di bawah jadi panas (?)

Saya pesan sama kamu dan pembaca sekalian, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri ya baca cerita ini. Pokoknya jangan senyum-senyum. Bahaya. Jangan juga terlalu halu yaah. Ga boleh.

Saya kasih spoiler sedikit, chapter ini saya buat berdasarkan atas imajinasi saya mengenai persoalan adegan ranjang yang sadomaso *salah satu reviewers ngasih saran kek gitu* ya sudah saya buat Tom disini lebih Maso.

Setuju? Yang setuju boleh angkat kaki *Canda* :v

Oke, berhubung saya masih sempat balas reviews kalian hanya beberapa.

 ***Espianoir**

 **=Makasih ya udah baca, sama votingnya :)**

 ***Kazuna Bazarii**

 **= Tunggu nanti ya saya buat kamu ketawa lagi XD. Btw, makasih ya udh baca sama votingnya :)**

 ***ChanJeong88**

 **=Sekampret2nya Tom tetap kampret dia lupa kunci pintu ya :v Pokoknya nanti giliran kamu yang jaga kamarnya. Btw thanks yaa udh baca sama votingnya :)  
**

 ***Nirdeana**

 **=Ayo sini ikut saya kita bakar si Avery :v Btw makasih ya udh baca sama votingnya :)**

 ***Nathasya98**

 **=Hahaha jangan halu ya. Ga boleh, nanti chapter selanjutnya lbh banyak kok XD btw thanks ya udah baca sama votingnya :)**

 ***Vilan616**

 **=Kalau gitu saya berhasil buat kamu ketawa ya XD wkwkwk. Btw makasih yaa semangatnya :)**

 ***** **tomry so difficult find this couple in ff**

 **=Biar kaya sinetron, banyak bersambungnya :v thanks ya udh baca sama votingnya :)**

 ***AprilOzi**

 **=Iya aku pake POV nya nyampur :') Btw, Makasih yaa semangatnya :3**

 ***Lynx Aquarius**

 **=Hayoo penasaran :3 Stay terus yaa . Btw makasih semangatnya :)**

 ***Huang Mingzhu**

 **=Sini tumbangnya di sisi saya (?) Wkwkwkw. Ingat, ga boleh halu ya :v Btw makasih yaa semangatnya :)**

 ***Vieeny03**

 **=Siap ce. Makasih yaa semangatnyaa :) di tunggu**

Oh ya saya mau kasih referensi gambaran untuk Tom dan Harry. Kalian bisa copy paste link nya. Biar kamu bisa tambah halu :)

 **/images/k3xekP  
**

(Saya pakai gambaran Harry kaya di film Killing Your Darlings)

(Dan untuk Tom saya pakai gambaran yang ini. Penampilannya agak old sedikit)

 **/images/8hvSH9**

 **[INFO PENTING]**

 **Saya akan update cerita ini selambat-lambatnya dua minggu sekali dengan jumlah words 7k - 10k dan bila saya update seminggu sekali jumlah words sekitar 5k-6k. Saya usahakan update sesuai ketentuan itu. Jadi ga akan ada php ya :p**

 **Happy Reading ❤❤❤**

* * *

 **SEMI AU/AR, OOC, OC, Typo (s) Mature**

 **Chapter 6: Desire**

* * *

'Selalu saja seperti ini' Tom mendesah lagi. Ekspresinya terlalu datar untuk di jelaskan, melihat bagaimana mereka tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu hal kotor. Seolah Tom sama sekali tidak menyesalinya.

Avery bergeming di posisi pertama di mana dia baru saja membuka pintu dan _–boom!_

Kedua pria yang saling menabur kasih di atas ranjang. Seketika tujuan awal dia datang kemari pun menjadi lupa, alasan apa yang nanti akan dia katakan.

Tom dengan santainya, duduk memunggungi Avery tidak berniat melirik ke belakang. Dia kesal. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Lupa kunci pintu.

"Kalau tidak ada hal yang penting sebaiknya kau keluar, Avery." Tom merendahkan suara dan menyebut namanya terlampau mengancam. Nada itu menyentak Avery merinding.

Tidak.

Pengikut setianya terus merajuk, tatapan melongo kosong dan mulut mangap. Otaknya terus berpikir.

"Tidak ada tuan."

Tom tertunduk, berdesah berat, "Tutup pintunya."

Avery memgangguk, dan masih sedikit ketakutan. Ia bergegas keluar dan menutupnya. Dari dalam, Tom mengunci rapat-rapat pintu itu. Kali ini bila orang yang datang lagi kekamar, ia lekas merafalkan mantra _cruciatus_ itu padanya.

Harry sadar tidak sadar, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat. Menyaksikan wajah Tom yang berkeringat, peluh karena kegiatan pra-klimaks.

 _Ohh... sexynya._

Sebenarnya ia juga tidak terlalu sadar, apakah ini hanya haluan, mimpi basah, orang yang mencoba mengendalikan pikirannya atau memang kenyataan. Terakhir kali dia mengingat, dia meneguk tiga gelas wine. Setelah itu, ia di tarik ke sebuah ruangan. Dan terbang.

Merasa tubuhnya di topang oleh benda yang sekejap ingin menidurinya. Terlelap hebat sampai mata itu mau merapat. Cepat, Tom kembali melumat Harry. _Sial, kedatangan Avery membuat ejakulasinya tertunda._ Harry melihat samar, senyum seringai itu muncul, tersembunyi di balik tengkuk. Rupanya bukan seringai, tapi bibir yang menggesek sepanjang leher hingga pundak. Dari dekat, si pemilik rambut hitam mengeluarkan aroma shampo menthol yang memabukan. Harry merintih ke enakan. Bukankah pada pertemuan ketiga mereka Tom melakukan hal yang sama? Rasa yang bergejolak jauh berbeda.

Punggung Harry melengkung, tangan bertumpu mencengkram erat seprei. Ingin mengacak. Kepala tertunduk. Bibir Tom hangat, tipis, lembut, tidak berhenti mengecup. Geli nikmat yang membuat Harry ingin menggigit bibir kuat-kuat.

Sadarnya kembali, Harry bertemu pada mata biru gelap milik Tom. Berpas-pasan.

Bayangkan, wajahnya ketika sedang di bawah kembali terbangun hanya di tatap sekejap. Sehebat itu kah cara dia memandang korbannya?

"Riddle," desahnya, terengah kecil.

Mendengar desahan Harry, menyebut nama belakangnya, pelukan Tom menguat. Kecupannya semakin liar. Lebih lapar lagi. Memberikan jejak cinta di permukaan kulit telanjang. Di pagut, di jilat, di hisap dan bibirnya berhenti pada leher di samping. Menggigitnya.

"Ahn. Ah."

Tom merengkuhnya sehingga dia tidak jatuh merosot. Di angkatnya ketepian, hingga menjangkau lebih keatas. Harry mengangkat wajah dan merintih keras, sesaat Tom mencoba menyentuh miliknya yang masih di balut celana Calvin Clein.

"Sebut namaku lagi, Harry." Nadanya merengek manja. Erotis. Tom mengusap milik Harry naik turun oleh telapak tangannya.

Tak ada halangan. Tak ada penolakan lagi. Tom melepas semua helai pakaian Harry hingga menampilkan tubuh telanjangnya yang bikin lemah di bawah sana. Sudah mengacung tegak keatas. Di angkat pelan-pelan kedua lutut, menekuk keatas. Wajahnya tepat berada di depan pantat Harry. Ia menyaksikannya sambil membayangkan hal kotor, ingin merasakan dirinya memasuki lubang sempit tersebut. Terdengar nikmat sekali. Harry terkesiap, merasakan setengah dirinya terangkat. Ia setengah membungkuk, tangannya meraih dan menjambak rambut Tom.

"Jangan Tom. Jangan di situ."

"Aku tidak rela membiarkanmu menahannya sendirian. Tidak kuat. Biar aku saja." Tom menundukan kepala, merendah hingga menyentuh area permukaan kulit di sekitar sela-sela pantat. Lidahnya berpindah menjilat disana. Sambil menyaksikan Harry mengerang. Kemudian, Tom memasukan jari, keluar masuk lembut. Memutar, menggaruk dinding rektum. Ia merasakan jari tengahnya di jepit rapat. Sempit sekali. "Relax," Tom berkata rendah. Nada baritonnya mengguncang iman.

Harry tersentak. Menggelinjang.

Harry tak melepaskan tangannya, ia terus menarik-narik rambut itu hingga terseret. Beberapa detik sesaat, Tom menyentuh prostat. Puncaknya. Di samping itu, Tom menekan pucuk kepala penis Harry yang sudah berlendir secara bersamaan. Menahan Harry menyemburkan spermanya.

"Ahh..." Seketika Harry merasakan panas merayapi sekujur kulitnya, dari kaki hingga kepala. Ini kali pertama seorang menyentuh miliknya. Rasanya begitu hebat dan luar biasa nikmat. Tapi, tubuhnya meronta-ronta. Miliknya ingin segera di keluarkan. Tapi, tangan itu menghalangi jalur keluar. Napas Harry memburu, tidak kuasa menahan libido. Terlintas yang ada di pikirannya, ia ingin cepat-cepat muncrat. Menepas jari-jari nakal Tom, dan membiarkannya. Tetapi, Tom tidak mengizinkan. Ia ingin Harry merasakan siksaan bertubi-tubi, bagaimana seorang yang hampir mencapai klimaks, lalu di gagalkannya terus menerus, sampai tenaga habis terkuras. Lalu, berulang kali melewati fase ejakulasi.

Menyeringai, Tom melilitkan kedua tangan Harry. Membelitnya dengan ikat pinggang.

"Dengan begini kau tidak bisa berontak, Harry." Tom terkekeh.

Napas Harry terkecat, berusaha memberontak dengan menggeliat seperti sapi yang mau di qurban. Ia menahan erangan saat jemari kulit ereksinya di garuk lembut. "Hn –tunggu, Tom." Harry mendorong dada Tom.

Menahan rintihan, Harry sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan kakinya di buat mengangkang seperti ini, dan terikat pula tangannya oleh gesper.

Tom sudah tau bagaimana cara membuat Harry mendesah lebih dari itu. Lalu, dengan nakalnya Tom menyusuri lubang pantat Harry, menggunakan lidahnya memasuki dan menjelajah kedalam. Di sodoknya. Maju mundur. Sempit dan rasanya aneh.

"Tom Riddle, Ahn –ah!" Harry merintih dahsyat. Berani bertaruh, desahan erotisnya menggetarkan dinding. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang masuk kedalam, menggeliat masuk. Sensasinya memabukan akal sehat. Belum saja Tom menyentuh. Mengocok penis Harry yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan gagahnya. Makin cepat. Sodokan lidah itu keluar masuk.

Dimanakah Tom belajar soal seks? Hari-hari yang di lakukannya seperti biasa adalah belajar, belajar dan menyusun strategi jahatnya di masa depan.

Bunyi basah mengisi kamar.

Harry tersengal, tak bisa sepenuhnya bilang tak suka. Gila. Harry benar-benar merasa kecanduan dengan setiap sentuhan yang Tom berikan. Sangat nikmat. Siapa sangka, Tom pandai main kocok dan melejitkan birahinya seperti ini.

Bertahan. Bertahan.

Tom kembali menjulurkan lidah, panas dan licin, bergerak mengeksplor rongga mulut Harry. Bergulat lidah dan saling menyedot saliva. Harry membalas ciumannya, tidak mau kalah. Ia menggigit bibir bawah sampai berdarah, Harry menyesap desiran darah yang keluar dari milik Tom.

Di bawah sana, Tom mengocok. Ia menginginkan seks ini lebih berjuta kali nikmatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar Harry." Ia meraih sebuah benda panjang kecil, entah apa namanya, dan ia masukan benda itu menusuk lubang ereksi Harry. Mencoba menahan jalur klimaksnya.

Terkesiap, Harry mengejang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Merintih kesakitan. "Lepaskan benda itu. Lepaskan. Sakit sekali."

Tom menyeringai. Lalu, sesaat setelah enam menit pemanasan, ia tersadar bahwa dirinya ingin segera cepat menjebol lubang sempit itu. Di lepasnya semua pakaiannya. Terlihatlah benda miliknya yang sudah teracung tegak minta di gagahi.

Harry sepintas melihatnya, merinding ketakutan. Cukup besar. Tidak habis pikir dirinya mencoba terjun ke dunia masa lalu Tom dan berakhir malah berpetualang seks dengannya. Tersadar, oh –Tom Riddle yang akan menggenjotnya sekarang.

Kemudian, ia melumasi miliknya dengan lotion. Suaranya becek-becek menggelitik.

"Jangan. Kumohon Jangan –"

Tidak peduli. Tom perlahan memasuki miliknya. Sebelum itu, ia bermain sebentar di bibir pantat Harry yang mengerut dan terbuka sedikit. Tom tidak langsung memasukinya, ia mengerti bermain duel tongkat mainnya harus pelan-pelan.

"Akhhh –!"

Tom baru mencelup masuk sedikit demi sedikit,dan menahan diri setiap kali Harry merintih kesakitan. Merasakan ereksinya diisap kuat oleh Harry, Tom mendongak. Pasti nikmati sekali rasanya.

Harry tidak bisa mengcengkram apapun sebagai alat bantu penopang. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, meraung-raung minta di lepaskan. Tangannya terikat, sengaja menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

" _Oh –Harry_ ini mengagumkan sekali." Dia mendesah. Setengah miliknya di telan dinding rektum. Lanjut, ia bergerak, memajumundurkan tubuh. Keluar. Masuk. Menggerus didalamnya dan mengeksplorasi prostat milik Harry tanpa ampun.

Harry terlalu syok, kacau, bergairah dan sudah lupa memberontak. Dirinya mulai sadar sepenuhnya. Jelas benar-benar sadar apa yang ia sedang lakukan dan bersama siapa. Harry hanya merintih, menggeliat yang ia bisa. Tak lama sampai tubuhnya bergerak menyambut milik Tom.

Ketika itu Harry melihat Tom menyeringai kelaparan di atasnya.

Ia pikir tiga tahun yang lalu, pertama kali Harry bertemu Tom dalam sosok memori. Baru pertemuan pertama saja, ia rupanya cukup agresif. Sudah bilang kalau dia memang ingin bertemu dengannya, Harry seorang. Sejak itu Tom memang belum pernah menyentuhnya sehelai pun. Tapi, dia terus berkoar-koar menebar kata-kata manis yang mengancam tentunya, bikin jantung Harry dag dig dug. Cara dia menatap ituloh, bisa menelanjangi orang.

Sialnya, belum sampai tiga bulan Harry sudah di jebol. Lubang perawannya di ambil alih oleh pria psikopat gila. Dia pikir, Draco Malfoy atau Ron Weasly yang nempel terus bakal memperkosanya diam-diam. Miliknya juga akan selalu di jaga untuk Ginny nanti setelah resmi menikah. Sekarang lihatlah, Harry pasrah tergeletak di depan Voldemort, minta secepatnya di gagahi.

Tom Marvolo Riddle memasukinya. Kepala tumpulnya hangat licin saat menusuk Harry tepat pada kelenjar prostat. Tom menggoyang tubuh Harry, memompa berulang-ulang pada pusat kenikmatannya. Ranjang berderit nyaring di buat bergoyang.

"Ahh –" Harry melenguh. Ia merasa tidak nyaman. Ingin di lepaskan dari ikatan gesper. Memohon pada Tom minta di lepaskan.

Akhirnya, Tom melepaskan tali pengikat. Membiarkan kedua tangan itu segera mencakar punggungnya nanti.

"Sebut namaku." Tom meminta. Lanjut menggerus kedalamannya. Keluar. Masuk.

Harry bergeming, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah dan menutupi wajah dengan tangannya. Tom mulai geram, ia kemudian menepas tangan yang mengganggu pandangannya itu. Meminta Harry sambil melihat dirinya.

Harry menggigit bibir bawah. Merintih. Ia mencoba mengatur dirinya sedemikian mungkin agar merasa nyaman. Tapi, cara bermain Tom cukup lembut. Lalu, Harry merengkuh punggung itu, mengalungkannya di leher. Harry sudah mulai menerima.

Dari jarak dekat, Harry bisa melihat pantulan dirinya di mata Tom. Memalukan. Hembusan napas membara menyapu permukaan kulit wajah.

"Sebut namaku, Harry." Tom menggigit telinganya.

"Ahn –ah."

Yang dibawah sana, Tom mulai mempercepat tempo. Makin cepat. Sampai mulut Harry terbuka setengah untuk memasok udara. Salivanya mengalir dari sudut bibir, Tom menjilat.

"Ahn –Tom."

Lama kelamaan tubuh Harry mulai bergetar. Tercekat, Harry membawa tangannya ke punggung Tom. Mencakar dari bawah naik keatas, lalu meremas tengkuk lelaki itu. Ia jambak rambut Tom.

Menggeram, Tom menggigit sekitar puting Harry. Di lumatnya ganas, sampai membuat banyak bercak merah di sekujur kulit putih itu.

Gairah seks mulai mulai memuncak, tetapi benda itu tidak kian lepas dari lubang ereksinya. Menyakitkan. Ingin ia segera melepasnya dan menyembur keluar klimaksnya. Tom tidak mengizinkan. Tom semakin mempercepat tempo arus keluar masuk. Menghentakan bokong Harry agar lebih dalam menembus lubang.

Harrry terkesiap. Seluruhnya telah basah bermandikan keringat.

Ini dahsyat sekali. Bermain seks dengan Tom membuatnya gila. Luar biasa rasanya. Harry memekik, terus berkali-kali merintih menyebutkan namanya dalam desah. Sial. Kenapa ia harus takluk pada sosok calon pangeran kegelapan itu? Kenapa ia harus pasrah menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua dan temannya. Ini gila. Ia datang kemari untuk membunuh Tom, mengembalikan miliknya yang di rampas tidak datang kesini untuk bercinta dengannya.

Tiba-tiba kaki Harry dibuka lebar, dan Tom memasukinya dengan keras. Menghunuskan miliknya dengan kasar.

" –Ahh!"

Tom kemudian melepaskan pengait benda yang menghalangi jalur keluarnya cairan Harry. Seketika, terakhir hentakan yang di buatnya, semburan cairannya memuncrat kemana-kemana.

Spermanya tumpah-tumpah. Menyemprot ke dada bidang Tom.

Selama beberapa detik, tubuh Harry mengejang dan mengentak karena nikmat. Napasnya memburu cepat. Degup jantungnya seperti berpacu dengan waktu, selama ia klimaks, Tom tak berkedip memandangi reaksi wajah dan tubuhnya. Harry terkulai lemas.

Namun, Tom belum mencapai klimaks. Ia keluarkan penisnya dan ia putar tubuh Harry, kebelakang dan membuat Harry menungging. Tangannya melayang, kedua bokongnya ia tampar kencang. Detik berikutnya, Tom Riddle kembali memasuki tubuh Harry.

Harry merintih sekencang-kencangnya dengan lutut yang baru saja lemas di paksa menopang kembali tubuhnya lagi.

Kali ini Tom menggenjotnya lebih kasar. Ia mempercepat keluar masuk miliknya yang masih mengeras di dalam sana. Harry sibuk menjerit, Tom menjambak rambutnya hingga kepalanya terangkat keatas. Dari belakang Harry, tangannya menggerayangi pantat. Memukulnya berulang kali, sambil menghentakan tempo yang terbilang ekstrem.

Sekilas, Tom melihat bercak darah keluar dari sela, menetes ke seprai putihnya. Ia baru sadar, kalau Tom cukup kasar. Kemudian, Tom sambil menggerayangi tubuh Harry. Memainkan putingnya, menjepit dan menariknya.

Belum puas dengan gaya kedua, Tom Riddle melepas sejenak miliknya dan menarik Harry agar berpangku pada tubuhnya, kebawah sedikit. Tom rebah di bawah, menyaksikan Harry diatasnya duduk dengan kedua kaki mengangkang lebar. Milik Harry mengacung tegak lagi.

Remasan Tom berpindah ke depan, ke bagian kelamin Harry yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah klimaks. Di sentuhnya lagi, di usap, di kocok seperti sedang mengayunkan tongkat sambil merafalkan mantra. Pokoknya panas. Harry mendesah melolong panjang, kakinya bergetar dan kedua tangannya menahan pada tubuh Tom. Sulit untuk Harry menahan tubuhnya dengan posisi duduk.

"Tom–" desah Harry lebih kuat ketika Tom mulai menangkup kedua bokongnya.

Sambil menyeringai jahat, Tom mengusap permukaan kulit itu. Di tekuk lututnya sebelah agar Harry bisa bersandar leluasa sambil naik turun. Tangannya sesekali membelai pipi, "Harry, cepat masukan."

"Aku sudah tidak kuat," keluh kesah Harry nyaris terjungkal.

Akhirnya Harry menurut. Kali pertama baginya menyentuh dan memegang kelamin sejenis milik orang lain, rasanya geli-geli aneh. Kalau boleh jujur, ukuran milik Tom terbilang sangat pas di genggamannya. Lalu, ia kemudian memasukan benda itu kedalamnya.

Meringis, Harry merasakan benda itu terlalu menusuk kedalam. Sungguh luar biasa. Sakit tapi nikmat. Harry menindih, dengan penuh nafsu kembali perlahan ia mulai gerakan tubuhnya naik turun. Tom mendesah, tak terlupakan kedua tangannya ikut membantu menggeraka bokong Harry agar di percepat saat sesi keluar masuk–naik turun . Lelaki itu menyadarinya dan terkekeh, dengan jemarinya ia mencubit gemas dua puting di dada Harry berulang. Sambil mempelajari, titik mana saja agar Harry lebih terangsang.

"Bagaimana Harry, kamu menikmatinya?" tanya Tom Riddle memandangi Harry yang terkesiap dan terengah berulang.

Harry merajuK, bingung bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya. Tapi, jika dia boleh bermuka dua, ia ingin mengatakan kalau ini nikmat sekali. Baru pertama kali bagi Harry ena ena bersama orang lain, biasanya selalu main sendiri sambil nonton JGV bareng Ron kalau waktu lagi senggang.

Temponya makin melambat. Harry sudah tidak kuat menggerakan tubuhnya. Napasnya memburu cepat, dan melihat Tom yang di bawah terus menerus merekam Harry yang bersusah payah menggoda milik Tom agar kembali tegak mantapnya.

Mulai geram, Tom membanting Harry dengan ganti pose keempat. Kali ini Tom bersungguh-sungguh akan memperlakukan Harry sangat kasar. Dengan penis yang masih tertancap, berulang kali Tom menggerus kedalaman sampai mentok, menjebol prostat Harry.

Berpaling ke posisi pertama. Tom memperat pelukannya. Menggigit di sekitar tubuh Harry. Jarinya bergerayangan menyentuh luka Harry, di tekannya kuat-kuat sampai mengeluarkan sedikit percikan.

Harry menjerit kesakitan berkali-kali. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan Tom memagut bibir Harry sampai berdarah. Hingga di antara keduanya tidak di berikan sejenak untuk memasok udara.

Suara Tom yang seksi mengeluarkan desah-desah sampai Harry terbius oleh erangannya. Ia lupa untuk merasakan sakit.

Detik-detik ketika Tom memasukan jarinya kedalam mulut Harry, mencolok-colok seisinya menjepit lidah, Harry malah menikmatinya, kemudian menjilat sela-sela Jari Tom. Meninggalkan bekas saliva yang menempel disana, mengulumnya rakus sambil mata Harry memagut tertuju padanya.

Sementara selangkangan Harry makin basah karena di gagahi dari bawah. Ia merasakan dirinya akan klimaks lagi.

Di telinga Harry, Tom berbisik mengancam namun masih terdengar seduktif sambil terus menyodoknya. Semakin mendekati klimaks. Tanpa sadar, Harry ikutan goyang. Bantu sedikit Tom mempercepat gerakan keluar masuk. Menyambut milik Tom.

"Ahh –ah!" Hampir menuju klimaks. Sudah tidak tahan.

Secara bersamaan yang kedua kalinya Harry sukses mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan, muncrat tumpah-tumpah. Tak luput, Tom kecipratan sedikit oleh spermanya. Di jilat Tom, rasanya asin –amis. Menggairahkan. Tom juga sukses membuahi cairan itu di dalam Harry. Setelah keluar rasanya, Tom merasa tubuhnya lemas dan enteng sekali.

Sponanitas, Tom terjatuh rebah di samping Harry dan terkulai dengan tubuh telanjang. Langsung tidur peluk-peluk.

* * *

Bermalam perang duel tongkat, Harry banyak mendapatkan bercak merah tanda cinta di sekitar tubuh. Terutama bagian leher. Kemudian, ia mencoba mengerjap mata berkali-kali menyadarkan dari lelah penatnya main semalaman. Ia tidak menemukan cahaya matahari, seperti biasanya di kamar Gryffindor. Harry garuk pipi salah tingkah mendapati dirinya telanjang bulat di balut selimut putih. Seingatnya, dia tidak mempunyai selimut warna itu. Samar-samar memandangi sekeliling, ini bukan kamarnya. Lantas, jeritannya tertahan hendak matanya menangkap sosok laki-laki berdiri di depan cermin membelakangi Harry.

Tom mengenakan blazer abu khas seragam berlencana perfek Slytherin. Pundaknya menampilkan otot yang tegap dan gagah, terlihat seperti pahatan patung dewa Yunani yang terlewat sempurna. Ia bercermin, menyisirkan rambut hitam legamnya dengan sedikit mendongak, sehingga Harry tak sengaja memandangi kontur lehernya dari pantulan cermin. Bilamana keringatnya meleleh sedikit ke dagu, turun perlahan hingga ke leher, dan membasahi area tulang selangka yang menonjol. Jika Tom mencoba meneguk sesuatu dan jakunnya ikut naik turun, jangan abaikan bila sekecil desahan keluar dari sela bibirnya yang basah dan semerah cherry. Menggoda. Matanya yang tegas, lalu menatap Harry di balik pantulan. Hal sekecil apapun bisa membuatnya kembali menegang lagi.

Harry tergugu walau cuma di tatap sekejap, tubuhnya jadi lemas.

"Tom Riddle?" Harry mendengus sebal. Pura-pura menyembunyikan malunya. "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Tom menghela napas yang terlalu panjang. Sebelum berbalik, ia sibuk mengaitkan beberapa lencana di sekitar kerah seragamnya. Tom yang masih berdiri di depan meja rias, memandang Harry yang masih bertelanjang bulat berbalut selimut miliknya. Sedikit membangkitkan syahwat.

"Aku membawamu kesini setelah Prom Night selesai." Jawabnya dingin. Acuh tidak acuh.

Harry melirik kearah matanya, lewat kaca dan menyadari wajah Tom yang baru di ingatnya semalam, samar-samar, memalukan sekali. Terkesiap Harry merasa wajahnya mungkin sudah membekas rona merah.

"Kenapa–?"

Tom memotong kalimat Harry cepat, "Yeah. Aku memperkosamu tadi malam. Harry Potter."

Harry berakting seperti pria terkena syndrom _High Tension ASD Type._ Semampunya ia tidak terlalu memasang ekspresi idiot. Sesekali ia bergerak kemudian mencari baju-bajunya. Sial, tangan itu tidak bisa meraihnya, bajunya tergeletak berceceran di lantai. Ia harus berdiri dan maju beberapa melangkah untuk mendapatkannya. Tom sigap mengerti apa yang di maksud Harry, ia memandang kebawah lalu...

Tom Riddle memang seorang pemburu muggle, darah lumpur ia habisi nantinya, dan membunuh orang-orang yang di rasanya menyebalkan.

Yang paling menggetarkan adalah sorot matanya. Sekali kedip, meleleh lah kau.

Teringat bagaimana kehadiran dia pertama kali di tahun kedua Harry. Sulit di lupakan.

Belum cukup siksaan birahi sepanjang tadi malam, usai Prom Night, Tom Riddle sudah bermain dua ronde dengan empat gaya berbeda. Tubuhnya yang lebih dominan tepat menghujam Harry. Menahan kedua tangan Harry yang sempat berontak. Dinding pertahanan rontok di buatnya, padahal masih pagi buta.

Harry tersipu, bersumpah ia tidak bisa mengindahkan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya saat ini. Jarak diantara mereka telalu dekat, Tom nyaris melumatnya lagi. Tetapi, Harry masih bergeming dengan tatapan matanya fokus lurus pada Tom. Napas memburu terlalu cepat, sehingga ia perlu menggunakan mulutnya untuk memasuk udara. Walau demikian Tom mendengar seolah itu seperti desah.

"Katakan padaku, apa tujuan mu kemari?" Tom menguntit pertanyaan.

Kontak mata yang mencuri napas sesaat, Harry kebingungan mencari kata, dia memilih merajuk.

"Apa yang sedang kamu cari?"

Harry bergeleng cepat, "Ti–tidak. Apa maksudmu?"

Tom sigap bangkit berdiri sambil memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang sedikit berantakan. Lalu, berdiam sejenak di depan pintu, menunggu jawaban.

"Jangan membodohi ku, Harry. Aku sudah tau namamu mu yang sebenarnya. Kau datang dari masa laluku, melalui diary milikku." Tom menekankan kalimatnya. Lekas kemudian ia berangsur pergi meninggalkan Harry di kamar , sampai ia tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

Harry duduk di ranjang dengan ekspresi kosong yang sulit di jelaskan. Sesaat, menahan untuk bernapas, menggigit bibir dan menyapukan jari ke sela sudut bibirnya. Sebagaimana yang terbayang adalah ketika tangan itu menyapu permukaan bibir Harry yang basah. Mengingat-ingat kembali awal tujuan pertama Harry tiba disini. Apa yang sedang ia cari?

Harry menggeram pelan.

* * *

 **Tom Riddle's POV**

Tom menonton tanpa berkedip. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang sibuk berbisik, saling berbagi gosip ke teman sebelahnya. Bila menurutmu masih kurang panas, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila kalian menyaksikan seorang teman yang sedang membicarakanmu dari belakang?

Menyebalkan?

Tom Riddle tidak merasa terganggu jika memang itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap misinya. Peristiwa malam Prom Night yang tau hanya Avery, sahabatnya saja. Tetapi, ia akan langsung menyalahkan Avery jika dirinya di gosip berkhianat dengan siswa Gryffindor.

Sebenarnya sekolah Hogwarts tidak mempermasalahkan bila kalian kedapatan bercinta, asalkan tidak tercyduk oleh staff guru dan kepala sekolah. Aman bila di lakukan selama mereka masih satu asrama. Lalu, bagaimana kalau bercinta dengan dua asrama yang berbeda?

Siswa-siswa Hogwarts di jaman masa lalu Tom Riddle memiliki sebuah aturan yang terbilang cukup menggelitik telinga.

Salah satunya adalah tentang bermain seks dengan pasangannya yang beda asrama, mereka siapapun itu akan di label sebagai pengkhianat. Konsekuensinya tidak terlalu buruk, mereka akan di jauhi dan di usili oleh asrama mereka masing-masing. Bilamana berita menyebar sampai ke telinga guru, lima puluh point akan di potong. Jangan lupakan soal detensi yang pasti akan membuatmu gila hampir dua minggu.

Akhir-akhir ini Tom merasa khawatir. Kunci rahasia dirinya soal malam Prom Night hanya Avery yang tau. Tapi, tidak menuntut kemungkinan orang-orang sudah berprasangka demikian, fakta, kecerobohan Tom di pesta dansa menuai banyak kritikan dan hujatan dari kalangan cewe dan cowo. Mungkin diantara sekian banyaknya mereka tentu mengira, Tom pasti telah bermain ranjang.

Citra diri sebagai siswa teladan dan menyematkan nama Tom Marvolo Riddle sang ketua atau perfek asrama Slytherin yang terkenal karena kecerdasan, dan ketampanannya, ternodai sangat mudahnya hanya karena desas desus gosip tak berakar Tom Riddle adalah seorang gay.

Sebenarnya bukan berita heboh. Tapi, bagaimana nasibnya kelak ia akan menjadi seorang penguasa dunia sihir terkejam dan orientasinya belok –menyamping kepinggir gara-gara Harry Potter.

Professor McGonagall pernah menyinggung portkey sejenisnya, jam pemutar waktu di tahun ketiga Harry saat itu ia dan Hermione mencoba menyelamatkan Buckbeak hewan kesayangan Hagrid. Apa yang nanti kan kalian lakukan saat kau memilih menghitung mundur waktu, dan secara tak sengaja membuat kesalahan, semuanya akan berdampak dan terjadi bentrokan dimensi waktu dengan masa depan.

Yang di katakan Dumbledore soal portkey adalah jika kalian menggunakannya melalui benda milik seseorang, ingatan di masalalunya dan di masanya akan terhubung. Bilamana orang itu masih hidup.

Mengapa Tom Riddle berhasil menebak nama Harry Potter dan identitasnya secepat itu?

Jawabannya adalah sejak pertama kali Tom menyentuh luka di dahi Harry saat pertemuan pertama. Di sentuh sekali, masih samar-samar, hingga di sentuh terus menerus perasaan dan pikiran Voldemort di masa depan terhubung padanya di masa lalu.

Sulit di jelaskan, tetapi itulah gambarannya.

Keinginan Voldemort di masa depannya tentu ingin membalaskan dendam dan melenyapkan Harry Potter, keinginan tersebut juga tersampaikan pada Tom Riddle.

Terengah dari lamunannya sejenak. Tom merasa dirinya memang sudah tertarik pada Harry. Kemudian, ia berencana akan membunuh Harry agar Voldemort di masa depannya tak perlu repot lagi mencarinya. Ia akan menyeret Harry agar tak kembali ke masa depan. Bagaimana ia tau soal Portkey?

Jangan pernah sepelekan pengetahuannya, wawasannya terbilang sangat luas dan sifat liciknya mampu menjatuhkan seseorang dalam sekejap. Harry Potter akan menjadi incaran pertama. Setelah berhasil menjebol liang perawan targetnya, Tom akan menghabisi Harry.

Habis manis sepah di buang?

Mungkin pepatah itu ada benarnya juga.

"Malam ini akan ada pertemuan. Seperti biasa tempatnya." Tom memberitau pada Abraxas.

"Baik." Ia mengangguk patuh.

Para pengikut baru hasil rekrutan kedua dari pengikut setianya berbondong-bondong memasuki lorong tempat persembunyian. Lebih di kenal yaitu _Chamber of Secret_. Ruang rahasia milik Salazhar Slytherin. Tom selalu mengadakan sesi rapat dan pelatihan mekanisme bertarung disana. Pertemuannya bersifat rahasia dan organisasinya sangat tertutup. Hanya para pengikut yang benar-benar di percayai bisa menjaga aman tempat tersebut. Sisanya para member baru akan di mantrai _Obliviate._

Tom memburu langkah memimpin jalan tanpa mencoba melirik kebelakang untuk mencuri bisikan orang-orang sebagian berbicara tentangnya.

Peduli setan.

Tom juga mengabaikan pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya mengenai persoalan Harry Potter.

 _Sial_. Karena, pesta dansa semuanya jadi berlagak seperti wartawan.

Dua pekan ini Tom selalu melihat para cewek-cewek yang tiba-tiba teriak kegirangan saat bertemu dengannya, lalu setelah itu mereka saling bergosip sambil memberi cengiran kuda yang aneh. Tatapan mereka berbeda dari yang biasanya. Pokoknya sedikit menyeramkan di mata Tom.

Mereka–para cewek berlabel Fujoshi ini–telah menjelma berpura-pura mengikuti perintah Tom yang terkadang selalu saja mereka berfantasi nakal, membayangkan Tom dengan Harry Potter melakukan aksi heroik yang bisa buat _nosebleed._

 _Semua berawal pertama kali Tom berdansa bersama Harry Potter. Titik._

Tom duduk di kursi khusus sang raja. Rapat meja bundar akan segera di mulai. Sosoknya yang fenomenal menawan hati memikat siapapun. Tom terlatih bersikap dingin, menyambut semua para pengikutnya duduk hormat di singansina. Orang-orang yang di rekrutnya sepenuhnya dari asrama Slytherin karena identitik berdarah murni atau sebagainya.

Tom memperhatikan seluruh mereka dari atas kebawah, bawah ke atas.

Dua perempuan di sebelah Avery salah tingkah. Malu-malu di tatap terlalu lama olehnya.

"Selamat malam para pengikut setia ku—" Sinis katanya. "Tidak. Hanya sebagian."

Yang lainnya serentak menyambut Tom.

"Aku sudah mengatakan dari sebulan yang lalu, sekolah kita kedatangan tamu spesial. Kalian bisa menebak siapa yang ku maksud." Senyumnya penuh ambigu."Aku tidak akan pernah menyebutkan nama aslinya. Karena hanya akulah yang pantas menjaga nama itu untukku."

Tiga cewek di sebelah kanan paling ujung cengar-cengir kuda. _Dasar fujoshi tukang halu._

"Aku sudah menyusun beberapa strategi. Aku memperintahkan mu Avery dan Abraxas buatlah si anak baru itu melakukan kesalahan yang fatal, sehingga Dumbledore bisa beralih untuk tidak mencurigai kita. Sampai dia terfokus sibuk mengurusi Daniel dan akan berakhir sama seperti Hagrid. Setelah misi pertama berhasil, kalian culik dia untukku." Tuturnya.

Empat lelaki itu melemparkan pandangan bingung kepada Tom. Pastilah Tom merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih jahat dari itu. Diantara salah satunya melambai tangan, bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika misi pertama gagal di lakukan? Kita tau Professor Dumbledore sangat pintar. Apakah perlu kita menjatuhkannya juga, tidak –maksud ku kita buat insiden sampai ia di cabut jabatannya dan mengembalikan Professor Dippet sebagai kepala sekolah dengan be–"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu." Tom mencela. "Ada banyak staff sekarang lebih menyukai Dumbledore. Kau tau jika aku mengambil pilihan itu, resiko yang ku dapat jauh lebih besar nantinya. Kita harus bertahan, sampai angkatan ku lulus dan organisasi ini tetap berjalan, tunggu sampai waktu ku tiba."

Tom kemudian menggiring semua pengikutnya ke ruangan yang lebih menjorok kedalam. Disana ia akan mengadakan sesi pelatihan ringan. Mulai dari cara mengayunkan tongkat yang benar, mengenalkan dan mempelajari mantra-mantra hitam serta sesi terakkhir memberikan arahan cara menyelamatkan diri dari penyihir berbasis level satu sampai menengah.

Gaduh suara dentuman sihir beradu mengiringi gemuruh jantung Tom yang sedikit menenang. Sejak itu ia selalu _overthinking_ terhadap Avery mengenai dirinya. Sekejam dan sepintar-pintarnya Tom juga memiliki gengsi untuk menanyakan hal tersebut yang terkesannya terlalu intim. Tapi, sejauh yang di pantau Avery bersikap biasa aja tidak menimbulkan gerak-gerik mencurigakan yang kemungkinan dapat menjatuhkannya seketika.

Tom mengepalkan tangan menyembunyikan dari balik jubah. Dia terlalu lama menanti seseorang yang sudah di tunggunya bertahun-tahun, kemudian orang itu menampilkan hidungnya. Tom tidak ada pilihan untuk melawan ego, kalau dia harus membunuh Harry kelak.

Hadapi sebagaimana mestinya.

Maka dengan segenap kejantanan penuh, Tom percaya bahwa keputusannya tepat.

Tatapan yang penuh suka sekaligus membencinya. Kedatangan Harry nyaris membuat hatinya merasa terisi.

Malam itu Tom menghadiri rapat pertemuan antar ketua asrama di kantor Dumbledore. Ia menduga kalau ada topik penting yang harus di bahas di hari itu juga. Mereka duduk berdampingan di antara meja bundar kecil milik Profesor Dumbledore, ia sebagai moderator dan pembuka diskusi. Alih-alih Tom menyibukan diri dalam memberi argumen, sukar bagi Tom untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari kepala sekolah itu, yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan mata penuh menyelidik. Tom masih belum berani membalas tatapannya, tapi ia pasti itu akan menimbulkan kecurgaan yang lebih.

Jadi di sesi diskusi Tom menjadi yang paling dominan. "Kurasa staff guru mengawasi murid-muridnya hendak pergantian pelajaran."

Professor Dumbledore menanggapi usulan dengan mengangguk pelan.

Seamus sang ketua Gryffindor menimpal. "Aku setuju. Tentu kita sebagai ketua asrama tidak menginginkan nasib yang sama seperti Hupplepuf. Maksudku, kehilangan nyawa seseorang."

"Baiklah. Aku pertimbangkan semua pendapat kalian nanti. Terimakasih sudah mau memberi usulan kepada kakek tua ini, tidak, kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar." Professor Dumbledore menyudahi rapat empat serangkai (Ketua asrama).

Tetapi, hanya Tom yang di minta untuk tetap duduk. Merasa ada hal yang mencurigakan, Tom berakting sebaik mungkin bermain peran sebagai orang baik. Tertarik, ia yang pertama membuka suara. Parau sekali.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" gestur dan bahasa tubuhnya nyaris tidak terlihat sedang berbohong.

Sebelum Professor Dumbledore menjawab pertanyaan, sang professor duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Penampilannya jauh lebih muda dari masa Harry, tipikal pria paruh baya yang di senangi oleh cucu kesayangan dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dengan jubah putih paduan ungu dan dalamnya berbalut pakaian _casual_ yang seperti biasanya ia kenakan. Penampilannya benar-benar menggambarkan sosok penyihir sejati –belum saja topi kerucut itu menghiasi kepalanya. Ketika ia duduk dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Tom, sambil mencari-cari sesuatu dari wajah siswanya. Ia belum mengatakan apapun, masih terus memicingkan mata yang hampir segaris. Seperti mengatakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Tom. Bukan sekedar tampan, Tom merasa begitu tak nyaman di tatapnya sedemikian itu oleh kepala sekolah. Nyaris dia berakting berlebihan karena baru saja ia mau membocorkan sedikit rahasianya.

"Professor?" ucap Tom.

Dumbledore mengernyit tajam.

Seperti menggali sisi misteriusnya. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyudahi tatap menatap yang bikin ambigu, walau tidak bermaksud demikian.

"Maaf Tom." Katanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamata.

Tom mendelik kearah sang professor.

Menunggu kalimatselanjutnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal," dia memberi jeda. "Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, langsung segera katakan padaku."

Tom hampir kehilangan kata-katanya, dia tau orang didepannya cukup pintar membaca isi pikiran orang lewat gestur.

"Tentu." Mengangguk patuh. "Aku pasti akan menyampaikannya se–"

" –Kematian Myrtle Merana."

Dumbledore segera menoleh detik itu juga. Matanya langsung mengunci Tom, telak. Di pandangi oleh mata itu, Tom seperti gembok yang kehilangan kunci, terkait selamanya –dia baru saja berhasil menebak apa yang di sembunyikan Tom.

Tom bergeming sampai lupa bahwa lima detik kehilangan kata-kata.

Ketika Dumbledore mengerling dan berdehem, buru-buru Tom langsung menangkap kata demi kata yang bertebaran sepintas di isi kepalanya dan segera merangkaikan kalimat. Semampunya ia terus berakting orang yang tidak merasa bersalah. "Oh... _well_. Tentu saja. Professor Dumbledore." Ekspresinya terbaca seperti orang yang tercyduk. Memalingkan sekilas matanya dan Dumbledore mendapatkan jawaban.

"Baiklah. Ku serahkan sisanya padamu Tom. Aku percaya kau adalah siswa yang bertanggung jawab dari ketua asrama lainnya. Ku akhiri pertemuan _face-to-face_ kita."

Dari sudut bibirnya, Tom melempar senyum. "Tak apa professor. Aku merasa terhormat." Kemudian Tom bergegas dari bangkunya.

Sebelum Tom melewati pintu keluar, Dumbledore berdehem lagi. "Terimakasih waktunya."

Tom membungkukan sedikit tubuh. "Sama-sama."

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

Perlahan-lahan Harry membukakan diarynya kembali. Jantungnya berdebaran gila. Ia merasa sedang membuka rapot transkip nilai, khawatir jangan sampai nilai D dan E bertebaran memenuhi –tetapi berusaha kalem. Di bukanya cover buku itu, masih ada bekas tusukan bolong. Tidak enak di pandang. Namun, deretan nama sang pemilik masih terukir utuhnya di halaman cover paling depan.

Senyum simpul terukir dari kedua sudut bibir.

 _Oh sial! Harry baru saja kepikiran tentangnya._

Sudah enam hari setelah tragedi Prom Night, Harry terus memikirkan wajah Tom berulang kali, setiap malam hampir bermimpi. Di dalam mimpi itu, Harry bermain kejar-kejaran sama Tom di hutan belakang. Harry yang berperan sebagai Gerry yang di kejar oleh Tom yang berperan sebagai si kucing Tom. _Namanya bisa kebetulan sama –yaa._

Selama di mimpi, Harry bersembunyi di sebuah gubuk milik si anjing yang kebetulan anjingnya adalah jenis Pitbull.

 _Kau tau sendirikan jenis anjing itu ganas sekali._

Bersembunyilah Harry di sana, dan Tom kerepotan untuk memasuki gubuk tersebut karena si anjing tidur terlelapnya sambil menjaga rumah miliknya. Sengaja, Harry buat keributan sehingga si anjing terbangun dan mendapati sosok Tom yang pucat kepergok sedang menganggu tidurnya.

Di hajarlah Tom sampai babak belur, Harry yang menyaksikannya tertawa puas dan memutuskan untuk melarikan diri.

Tapi, Tom disini sangat cerdik dan pintar, ia selalu tau bagaimana cara mendapatkan Harry. Suatu ketika Harry bersembunyi di sebuah toilet, ia berpikir Tom tidak akan menemukannya karena tubuhnya yang kecil akan kesulitan di temukan.

Namun, demi jenggot Merlin Harry berhasil tertangkap oleh Tom dan ia terjebak di dalamnya. Tidak ada celah lubang yang bisa meloloskan dirinya dari incaran Tom. Langsung, Tom kemudian balas dendam, mengunci jalan keluar Harry dan ia langsung menyiksa Harry dengan sebuah erangan erotis.

Seketika mimpi selalu berakhir sama, Harry terbangun dari tidurnya. Langsung cuci muka. Paginya ia cek kasur, basah sedikit.

Dua hari berlalu tidak bertemu, ia begitu tersiksa dengan perasaannya. Alih-alih membuatnya galau di mabuk rindu berkepanjangan, Tom setelah melakukan itu langsung menghilang di telan bumi.

Untungnya Harry bukan perempuan yang di tinggal bunting oleh kekasih gelapnya. Harry melihat kaki Septimus melangkah dekat.

"Hey Daniel." Sahut Septimus.

Harry sedikit mendongak, karena Septimus tinggi sekali. "Oh hey."

Septimus sosok kakek di masa depan Ron Weasly, ia bertumpu dagu termangu di balkon sebelahnya sambil memandang langit mendung. Mata birunya terpantul oleh cahaya, bersinar terang seperti berlian laut.

"Boleh aku disini?"

"Oh tentu. Ini bukan tempat sepenuhnya milikku." Balas Harry tertawa.

Septimus mengangguk, melempar senyum. "Well, Daniel. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, dari mana keluarga mu berasal? Maafkan aku jika aku pernah bertanya dua kali." Tukasnya. "Kau tau, aku pelupa parah."

"Tak apa. Aku berasal dari keluarga Black. Yang ku ingat, tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

"Lalu, kau tinggal bersama siapa?"

"Uhm... dari ibu ku."

"Oh." Septimus garuk-garuk kepala bingung cari pertanyaan. "Oh ya, _by the way_ sejak kapan kau bisa dekat dengan perfek Slytherin?"

Oh God –Harry membatin.

Di telinga Harry, kata-kata Septimus barusan di terjemahkan pikirannya menjadi: "Sudah berlama lama kalian berhubungan Tom Riddle? Apa kau sudah bercinta dengannya? Well. Daniel, kau sangat beruntung. Setidaknya jangan seret aku menjadi seperti mu." Abaikan kalimat yang terakhir.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya pasti." Katanya senyum malu kucing.

"Aku tidak menyangka, aku belum pernah melihat dia bisa sedekat itu sama orang. Tom yang ku kenal dari kejauhan, dia orangnya aneh, misterius, dingin dan terlalu sempurna. Aku bahkan nyaris menebak tipenya sulit di cari di tempat ini–"

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau aku tipenya, Septimus. Ha ha ha."

Iya, seperti dirinya yang tidak ingin jujur menyadari kalau dia sudah terbius oleh setiap godaan dan sentuhan fisik yang Tom berikan.

"Tapi, kalian berdua terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

Harry hampir berteriak _–hah!_

Septimus selalu saja benar menebak isi hati Harry. Ia bersumpah akan bercerita pada Ron kalau kakeknya punya bakat meramal.

Harry mendelik, "Hah? Kok mana mungkin!?" Kalau di terjemahkan kalimatnya berbeda akan menjadi: _"Hah? Kok kamu bisa tau?"_

"Aku hanya menebaknya apa yang kulihat."

Brengsek, Septimus.

"E-Enggak kok. Manamungkin aku bisa naksir Tom. Dia itu laki-laki."

"Hey kawan. Aku mendukung siapapun yang kau suka, cowok cewek terserah. Tapi, aku berpesan padamu." Septimus mulai serius. "Jangan pernah memiliki hubungan dengan dia. Tom Riddle tidak sebaik yang kau pikir, Daniel."

Setelah Septimus berceloteh kemudian ia menyosor pergi meninggalkan Harry.

Ketika Harry berusaha menenangkan diri, dia menyangkal lagi soal perasaannya terhadap Tom.

Jangan sampai Harry menyimpan perasaan lain padanya.

* * *

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **Di tunggu reviewsnya :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Love in Dreams

**PS:**

 **Selamat datang kembali di cerita FF TomRry yang sudah lama berdebu dari 7 bulan lamanya di tinggal pas lagi sayang-sayangnya.**

 **Aku yang sudah janji waktu itu akan di update secepatnya paling lambat 2 minggu setelah update new chap. Namun, ternyata gerangan mengingkari janjinya dan mengecewakan para pembaca setiaku.**

 **Sekali lagi, aku berterimakasih kepada semua pembaca dan pengunjung yang sudah ikut meramaikan balloon komentar dan reviews-nya yang hampir semua membangunku untuk selalu berkarya dan melanjutkannya sampai akhir.**

 **Dikarenakan banyak kendala waktu dan jadwal kuliah, tugas yang padat. 'Inimah ngeles' tapi ini beneran.**

 **Sampai kuputuskan di chapter 7 aku memberi SPOILER sedikit bahwa cerita ini akan berakhir di CHAPTER 8!**

 **Yeaayyy! Horay! Sebentar lagi tamat.**

 **Karena cerita ini tidak akan memiliki jalan cerita yang panjang bak sinetron R*TI atau kawan-kawannya. Bukan karena sang penulis malas buat panjang-panjang atau writer block. Tidak, sudah dari sononya begitu (?)**

 **Karena sebentar lagi cerita ini mau selesai, adakah sekiranya para pembacaku mau menebak apakah ending dari cerita ini happy or sad ending? Kalau mau tebak, silakan tulis di kolom komentar ;) wahai para Shipper TomRry!**

 **Untuk chapter 7 aku ada sountract yang cocok nih buat makin khusyuk dan bisa merasakan suasananya, biar makin baper bacanya gitu maksudnya. Hehehe :')**

 **Yup. Sambil di denger instrumental Love in Dreams nyaa :D**

 **Ku kasih link downloadnya untuk yang penasaran, file/d/1xmgF-7r2A8RD0GuBoItzZCbUrywuCH8y/view**

 **Semoga suka yaa. Hehehe.**

 **Yang terakhir,**

 **Terimakasih juga untuk semua para pembacaku yang masih mau memberikan ku supportnya, thx btw.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **THE BLACK OF FLOWER**

 **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowlings**

 **SEMI AU/AR, OOC, OC, Typo (s) Mature Content**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Love in Dreams**

* * *

 **Tom Riddle's POV**

Bunyi lembut menyerukan telinga dalam malam yang sepi. Setiap melodi terbuat dari keharmonisan not piano. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya dia seorang pria yang mengurung dirinya di ruangan musik. Sendiri.

Tom Riddle memainkan _Love in Dreams_. Jenis instrumentalnya begitu khusyuk dan memiliki arti yang cukup dalam.

Apakah lagu itu sedang mewakili perasaannya saat ini?

Di setiap jari lentiknya memainkan not piano, bibirnya terbuka sedikit merafalkan senandung, saat itu matanya sambil tertutup dan membiarkan dirinya di kuasai oleh musik tersebut.

Dalam bayangnya yang samar, ia menggambarkan ada seorang pianis yang sedang memainkan interumental ini. Di tengah panggung berkabut dan tanpa penonton. Lalu, di tengah panggung hanya ada dia bersama Harry, lampu sorot menyoroti khusus mereka berdua, dan mengikuti setiap irama dansa mereka. Kemana pun.

Pikiran Tom akhir-akhir sangat kacau. Antara memikirkan ego dan perasaannya. Ia ingin menyangkal, jika benar di katakan mereka, kalau dirinya sudah terhipnotis oleh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Harry. Ia juga tidak terlalu bodoh. Dirinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan kepingan masa lalu yang tidak nyata, sedangkan Harry hidup di dunia yang benar-benar ada. Kalau dirinya berani bersumpah, mengemban nama sebagai Voldemort di masa depan, lantas apakah Tom mampu memperjuangan hati Harry?

Mustahil.

Tom terlahir untuk tidak di cintai. Karena, dia sendiri dan membenci cinta.

 **Harry Potter's POV**

Ini yang ketiga kalinya Harry merasa janggal. Sejak makan malam di bangsal utama, ia memang berkumpul bersama anak Gryffindor. Saling ber _high-five_ dan _toss_ sambil bernyanyi maskot lagu kebangsaan asrama. Tapi, ia menyadari ada banyak mata yang sedang mengawasinya dari meja Slytherin.

Tom Riddle tidak termasuk di bagiannya. Karena, mereka adalah siswa asrama Slytherin. Tatapan mereka sulit di artikan, tetapi jika kau samakan dengan tokoh antagonis yang sedang mengincar targetnya untuk melancarkan rencana jahatnya, itu sangat mirip. Berkali-kali Harry memalingkan wajah dari mereka, satu mata berhasil memikatnya dan kembali menarik Harry untuk merasakannya lagi. Ia merasa di teror. Hanya lewat mata. Dan dia takut.

Dua laki-laki yang di duga adalah sahabatnya Tom Riddle berbisik, namun matanya terus mengekor Harry dengan tatapan siap menerkam.

Lalu, yang kedua pun juga sama. Saat itu Harry sedang bersama anak Gryffindor di taman sambil membaca buku. Namanya Avery dan Abraxas juga berada disana. Mereka terus memperhatikan Harry dari jarak jauh.

Harry tidak ingin langsung berkomentar atau sekedar meminta pendapat dari teman sebelahnya. Yang pasti, semuanya memiliki hubungan dengan Tom. Harry memilih diam.

Sampai diamnya Harry yang ketiga kali kedua sahabat Tom berulah. Mereka menguncinya di dalam gudang yang terletak di lantai 6. Tempat ketika insiden Harry Potter memergoki Draco Malfoy yang menyembunyikan lemari kutukan di episode 6. Tapi, tempat ini jauh lebih dari kata indah.

Disana Harry di paksakan untuk menyiksa seorang gadis asrama Gryffindor. Renne yang pernah menawarkannya berdansa dengannya saat _Prom Night_. Ia terkejut menyaksikan bagaimana kedua tangan Renne terikat kebelakang, dan mulut yang di sumpal.

 _Bukankah penculikan ini mirip di sinetron ftv Indonesia?_

 _Klasik._

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Harry sigap berlari mendekat Renne. Ia melihat wajah ketakutannya disana.

Abraxas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajahnya mengingatkan pada tokoh ayah Malfoy, tidak jauh berbeda mereka begitu mirip. Sampai ia berhenti tertawa dan akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Harry.

"Ini kekasihmukan?" Tanya Abraxas sambil terus tertawa. Tangannya menjambak rambut Renne. Harry mencoba melepaskan tangan sialan itu, tapi Avery lebih dulu menerkamnya dari belakang, bukan sesuatu yang perlu kau bayangkan dengan ehem – ehem, tapi terkaman biasa yang dilakukan oleh seorang penjahat dan korbannya.

Renne tidak bisa berteriak. Mulutnya dibekam lakban hitam. Harry bersumpah ingin merapalkan kutukan Avada Kadavra untuk yang sekali terakhir jika mengetahui siapa yang melakbannya seperti itu. Jika di lihat dari sudut pandang film biru, bukankah Harry dan cowok – cowok lainnya sedang ingin meng - gangbang gadis itu?  
Tapi jangan pernah kau pedulikan, karena Harry hanya pantas di gangbang untuk Tom seorang.

"Lepaskan!" Harry berusaha melepaskan diri, usahanya sia – sia karena tenaganya jauh lebih lemah dari Avery. Ini yang kali pertama wajahnya menunjukan kekesalan. Ia tidak terima seorang perempuan di perlakukan buruk seperti itu. Jika Harry ditawari untuk menggantikan posisi Renne, tidak masalah baginya kalau saja Tom yang memperlakukan kasar padanya.

Sial!

Lagi – lagi haluan nakal terbesit secara tidak sengaja di waktu seperti ini. Bukankah, tubuhnya sedang tidak ingin berkata munafik? Tiba – tiba saja ia teringat tontonan Wesley pada liburan musim dingin lalu, sebuah tontonan yang membuat si penonton kepincut ikut merasa kesakitan serta nikmat akan siksaan dari kenakalan bercinta.

"Ini jenis film apa, Ron?" Harry berkata nyaris berbisik malu – malu.

Ron _celingak – celinguk_ mengawasi sekitar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan bodoh sahabatnya, "Diam! Ini film BDSM. Tonton saja!" Itu kata – kata terakhir yang terngiang dibenak Harry hingga terbayang sosok Tom – lah yang ada di imajinasi Harry sambil mengkasarinya dengan pecutan nakal.

"Aku tidak segan melapor kalian pada kepala sekolah." Harry memberi ancaman. Namun, reaksi Avery dan Abraxas tidak sesuai apa yang ia harapkan. Wajah bodoh bagai keledai idiot itu tertawa terbahak – bahak menertawai keluguan Harry yang bersok seperti pahlawan. Sampai akhirnya pukulan mengenai perutnya.

"Kupikir Gryffindor perlu menggantikan simbolnya jadi anjing. Kau tau kenapa, karena Gryffindor tidak jauh berbeda dengan anjing yang selalu patuh dengan majikan." Setelah itu Avery tertawa menggelitik. Harry tidak berkoar – koar lagi. Sekarang dimana kata 'pahlawan Gryffindor' kebanggaan Hogwarts yang selalu melambungkan tinggi namanya itu, dimana sebutan itu lagi yang selalu memanggilnya dengan kata 'pahlawan' hingga kini ia masih menciut untuk menolong gadis di hadapannya. Harry merasa dirinya tidak berdaya. Lemah. Tidak apa jika lemah berada dekat Tom, bila itu membawanya mencapai kepuasan seksual. Tapi, lemah di hadapan orang – orang yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongannya adalah kata – kata paling haram untuk di akui.

"Kalian adalah tumbal yang pantas untuk tuan kami." Kaya Abraxas, menyodorkan tongkatnya ke wajah Renne.

Air mata menetes demi sedikit dari sudut mata gadis itu. Tidak tega. Harry benar – benar tidak tega menyaksikannya. Tangannya masih bisa mengambil tongkat di kantong. Hati kecil mengatakan ambil segera tongkat itu dan lawan mereka, setelah itu bawalah Renne bersamamu ketempat aman. Beberapa detik ia memikirkan rencana tersebut, beberapa menit untuk mematangkan keputusannya. Melihat Abraxas dan Avery yang masih asik melecehkan Renne, walau kondisi Harry masih terkekang oleh 'pelukan' Avery, tidak menghalangi jalan keluar rencananya untuk meraih tongkatnya. Harry sigap memberontak sesaat, mengambil tongkat itu dan merafalkan mantra lebih cepat dari Avery dan Abraxas. Mereka berdua terpental jauh – tertimbun oleh tumpukan buku – buku.

Harry kemudian melepaskan tali pengikat dan lakban yang membekap mulut Renne.

"Oh terimakasih Daniel." Renne menangis sesegukan.

"Tidak apa – apa Renne. Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Harry. Ia memberikan saputangan miliknya pada gadis itu. "Pakailah, hapus air matamu." Untuk kali terakhir Harry baru bisa mengucapkan kata romantis sampai hati Renne semakin meluluh dan menggebu oleh rasa cintanya pada Harry. Sebelum ada kata lain yang membuatnya merasa canggung, Renne menyosorkan bibirnya pada Harry. Membekap bibirnya, menguncinya erat – erat oleh pelukan. Ciuman yang cukup berlangsung lama, dan Harry hampir terhanyut oleh bibir lembut milik seorang cewek yang baru saja ia tolong.

 _Ya, bibir seorang cewek._

 _Ini asli cewek._

 _Bukan cewek jadi – jadian atau seorang cowok._

Ciuman lepas sepihak, kali ini wajah Renne semakin memerah dan matanya sembab. Bukankah gadis itu mengingatkan pada adik Ron. Cantik sekali. "Aku berterimakasih banyak padamu." Ia menghela napas dalam. Wajahnya mulai serius. "Aku mencintaimu, Daniel."

Harry tertegun, wajahnya berkata tidak tau apa yang harus diucapkan, ketika seorang gadis yang pertama menyatakan perasaannya pada laki – laki yang di taksirnya. Bukankah hal itu memerlukan mental, keteguhan hati dan usaha walau hanya satu kalimat saja? Bahkan untuknya sangat berat menyatakan perasannya pada seseorang yang di sukainya.

Renne menggenggam tangan Harry, menuntut jawaban saat itu juga. Matanya berbincar dalam redup kegelisahan, ia berkata lagi. "Aku mencintaimu."

 _Eh,_

Di tengah kedamaian adegan pernyataan cinta ini tidak semulus di kebanyakan EFTV atau sinteron cinta dadakan di SCTEPE. Seseorang yang tidak ingin hadir menjadi orang ketiga, tapi itu diam – diam yang di harapkan Harry.

"Selamat malam Gryffindor." Tom menyahut lantang. Senyum sinis mengemban di udara, tidak enak di pandang. Suara hentakan pantofel membuat degup napas Harry tidak beraturan, ketangkap basah telah melakukan hal tak senonoh. Ia enggan membalik, tapi keadaan memaksanya harus menerima konsekuensi. Tom Riddle enggan mengusik. Namun, wajah tidak bisa berbohong, ia cuman tidak suka gadis itu ada di sisinya.

 _"_ Ohh! Sepertinya aku baru saja menganggu kalian." Tom menekan di akhir kalimat.

"Ini bukan yang kau maksud." Harry beralasan, agak tergugu – ketakutan, "Apa ini semua rencanamu, Tom?" Harry mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menembaknya dengan segelintir tuduhan yang membuat dahi Tom berkerut.

Meragukan memang, tetapi ia tidak pandai beralasan. Apalagi belum lama Harry baru saja di kecup oleh gadis itu. Teringat sejak malam pertama kasus _Prom Night_ bercinta dengan Tom sampai ia kini merasa malu ke cyduck berselingkuh.

Tidak! Ini bukan salahnya. Ini semua salah Renne. Gadis itu yang pertama menyosor bibirnya pada Harry.

"Kenapa?"

Tom berjalan mendekatinya, Harry menjauh dan berusaha melindungi Renne. Tatapan mata Tom yang dingin, tidak sedikitpun Harry dibuat gentar tetapi Renne bergidik ngeri. Tom menarik tangannya, merebut kembali Harry dari saingannya yang telah berhasil mencuri bibir laki - lakinya, tidak terima Tom hampir merafalkan mantra tetapi secepat kilat Harry berhasil menangkis.

"Aku baru ingat, dia cowok yang mengajakmu berdansa bukan? Kukatakan padamu Daniel, jangan pernah berurusan dengan anak asrama Slytherin. Mereka itu licik!" Renne mengumpat dibalik raut wajah kebencian.

Degup Harry hampir meledak jika saja kalimat awal Renne tidak diucapkan. Gadis itu menuntut jawaban. Tapi, yang dikatakannya sepenuhnya benar.

Slytherin itu kumpulan orang – orang licik.

Umpatan gadis tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat Tom terusik. Namun, berbeda dengan Harry yang nyaris malu, mendengar rentetan kalimat gadis itu membawa Tom dalam kebahagiaan yang tak bernilai harganya, bahwa ia telah di akui.

"Aku tidak peduli sebutan buruk apalagi untuk kami. Menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya dan menciumnya?" Tom tergelak tawa merendah. "Menyedihkan. Hal seperti ini membuat ku jijik."

"Lupakan Tom. Aku hanya ingin memastikanmu bahwa ini bukan rencana mu kan, atau memang ya?"

Harry gelagapan. Berusaha mengalihkan topik.

Baru semalam Harry berjuang keras untuk tidak bertemu lagi dengannya. Menyiksa batin lantaran bau wangi tubuhnya terasa masih menempel, padahal Harry sudah berkali – kali mandi wajib.

Tom memandang diam Harry. Merasa cemburu dan iri terhadap gadis itu yang sangat mudah mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi, egonya terlalu tinggi sehingga Tom menutupinya dengan kemunafikan.

 _Ahh x10_

Tom Riddle menyeringai. Gadis itu semakin takut untuk menjawab. Sehari – hari apa yang di lihatnya, hanya sekumpulan serangga penganggu yang selalu datang untuk mencuri, menghancurkan dan menggagalkan harapan. Tak ada cemburu sedikitpun, tapi jika kau cukup pintar membaca hatinya, Tom sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. Bagaimanapun, Harry miliknya. Fakta bahwa banyak gadis diluar sana yang ingin memiliki laki - lakinya, dan Tom harus melawan banyaknya saingan para gadis – gadis normal. Tetap tidak bisa.

"Daniel, aku percaya apa yang kau katakan tadi, dia pasti dalang yang merencanakan semua ini. Aku tidak akan segan walau perfek sekalipun memperlakukan siswanya buruk, kan ku laporkan pada kepala sekolah." Renne mengancam.

 _"Cruciatus!"_ Tom merapal. Amarahnya meletup – letup.

Harry kalah cepat. Mantranya sukses mengenai Renne. Tubuh gadis itu merontak kesakitan, ia menjerit menahan sakit dan menggeliat – liat bagaikan laba – laba di lilit ular.

Harry ditarik berdiri dan di papah menjauh darinya hendak ia mau menyusul gadis itu. Rasa kecemburuan yang menggebu – gebu membutakan akal sehat Tom. Sudah terlalu lelah menahan kecemburuan, Harry di bopong ke sudut tapi Harry memberontak dan menahannya sampai disitu. "Kau bodoh sekali Harry!" Ujar Tom meraih kerah bajunya, diangkatnya keatas. Tercium wangi tubuhnya namun, Tom tidak bisa mengelak untuk segera menciumnya.

"Jangan pernah sakiti perempuan, Tom!" Harry berteriak. "Aku tidak terima!"

Setelah Harry mengungkap fakta terakhir, hatinya sedikit mencelos, merasa bersalah telah menyakiti. Akhirnya Tom membiarkan sejenak, meredakan luapan emosinya untuk mendengarkan Harry.

Mungkinkah mengalah?

"Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan padaku sekarang." Harry memojokan. "Jangan berlagak sok pecundang didepan ku namun kau berani melawan perempuan."

Harry tarik napas dalam – dalam lalu melirik kearah Renne sedikit. Gadis berambut pirang mirip Ginny meringkuk tergeletak di lantai, meringis menahan nyeri. Mengapa hatinya tiba – tiba menjadi iba pada gadis itu?

Jujur saja, kalaupun Tom mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sama seperti Renne lakukan pada Harry, ia belum siap menerima, bukan menerima sebagai kekasih, ia takut terjebak dengan perasaan cintanya yang terlalu kuat sampai ia tenggelam dan terjebak selamanya di masa lalu Diary Tom. Jika apa yang dikatakan Dumbledore benar adanya, maka nama Harry tidak akan pernah terlahir di dunia nyata, tempat kehidupan yang seharusnya ia duduki.

Tom ketawa keras – keras, "Kau lucu sekali Harry."

Harry tidak mengindahkan kata – kata Tom, 'apa yang dia maksud lucu sekali' mungkinkah itu rayuan klasiknya atau semacamnya. Terdengar menggelitik, tapi Harry sedikit terbungah.

Tak menyerah sampai disitu. Tom menarik pergelangan Harry, mendekap tubuhnya kedalam peluk hingga menempel satu sama lain. Tidak menghiraukan keadaan Renne yang masih disitu atau kedua temannya yang mungkin saja datang tiba – tiba mempergoki sang tuannya ber – homo – an dengan siswa Gryffindor. Tubuh Harry terasa begitu hampang saat di tarik olehnya, tidak ada pemberontakan sekalipun karena Harry menginginkannya juga.

"Muggle kotor yang suka berselingkuh. Tidak heran banyak orang – orang berdarah lumpur di luar sana yang hobi berselingkuh. Setelah bercinta satu malam denganku dan kau menerima ciuman gadis itu." Tom mengeratkan dekapannya, tangan sebelahnya menggerayang, meremas benda kenyal di balik jubah hitam Harry. Rindu akan pantatnya yang menepok – nepok miliknya.

Suatu keberuntungan bagi Harry karena Renne tidak bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Daniel!" Kata Renne kesal. "Pergi dari sini!"

Harry tidak teralihkan pandangan dari Tom, seolah terkunci rapat hanya dia seorang yang hanya kau tatap. Tom Riddle tersenyum yang pertama kali. Ia dengan sengaja menggesek bibir bawah Harry, dan siap memaggut. Bibir yang lembut, Harry jadi tidak bisa bertanya lagi.

"Lepaskan dia! Aku akan berteriak dan mereka akan menghukummu!" Ia berteriak. "Cepat pergi!"

Tom menghembuskan napas, berkata tenang. "Kenapa kau berisik sekali, nona? Aku hanya sedang menggoda laki - lakiku." Ucapnya spontanitas

"Tom apa yang kau katakan!?" Kata Harry patah – patah. Lidahnya nyaris susah mengecap kata demi kata. Dia baru saja merasa terbang. "Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu."

Renne terkesiap. Bergeming. Ia merasa jijik, "Hah? Aku semakin tidak mengerti. Apa maksudnya semua ini?"

Tom akhirnya pasrah. Memutar bola mata – bosan, "Maaf, aku kehabisan waktu untuk menjelaskanmu." Kata Tom.

"Tom lepaskan tanganku –"

"Apa yang dia maksud, Daniel? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau masih mengemban nama palsu itu, oh, aku merasa diriku istimewa karena hanya akulah yang tau siapa namamu."

Harry melepaskan diri dari dekapan Tom, tetapi pria berambut klimis hitam legam itu tidak sama sekali mengizinkan prianya mendekati gadis tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Abraxas dan Avery datang menghampiri mereka.

"Tu – tuan, maafkan aku." Kata Avery tergugu. Ia tunduk hormat.

"Tuan? Sampai sejauh itu kau panggil mereka tuan?" Renne menyerocos.

Tom sama sekali tidak mengindahkan omongan itu. Ia masih menatap diam pada Harry, seolah masih belum bisa melepaskan Harry terlalu jauh darinya.

Hening.

Tom mengalah, mundur.

Harry enggan menolak.

"Ayo pergi dari sini, ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan buku absensi kalian." Tom meleos pergi tanpa sepenggal kata perpisahan. Kedua temannya mengekor dari belakang dan sosoknya menghilang kemudian.

.

.

Segaris benang yang baru saja di tarik oleh pria itu, Harry merasa bersalah kali lipat. Baru saja juga ia ingin mengatakan.

Menyampaikan.

Kalau Harry ingin meminta maaf.

.

.

Sudah berhari – hari Tom tidak menampakan diri. Di bangsal utama, kantin, perpustakan dan jembatan 'cinta' tempat cocok yang pas buat ngapel berduaan sambil menikmati indahnya alam.

Hingga pagi ini pun Harry belum melihat jambulnya, terhitung seminggu setelah perkara ketangkap basah berselingkuh 'tidak sengaja' bersama Renne. Harry kembali masuk kelas dengan langkah lesu. Mata menjilat ubin kelas selagi berjalan. Ada debaran kecil menyertai langkahnya.

Pagi ini, mata kuliah terakhir penutup liburan, Astronomi gambar bentuk rasi bintang dan maknanya yang di ikuti beberapa siswa Gryffindor dan Hupplepuff. Harry, seperti biasa, duduk di belakang menyendiri sambil membuka buku setebal kitab dengan malas.

Seisi kelas langsung diam, menyimak, memasang konsentrasi penuh pada penjelasan bab zodiak. Sebenarnya apa hubungannya zodiak dengan ilmu sihir. Lagi – lagi Harry penasaran tentang zodiak Tom Riddle. Setelah dua minggu mereka bercinta hardcore tak terelakan pembiacaraan hal – hal dirinya belum sempat di tanyakan. Bukan gengsi, melainkan rasa canggung di sertai rasa kemarahan Harry padanya sebagai sosok pembunuh orangtuanya.

Harry merutuki perasaan bodohnya, mengapa bisa hati kecilnya berlabuh pada psikopat tampan dan gila itu. Jangan pernah kau lupakan cara Tom menatapnya.

Harry ingin memaki. Pelajaran astronomi tidak berlansung lama, dan bunyi bell berdering, lekas secepat kilat Harry keluar kelas. Dengan rasa rindu yang tak terbendung.

Sejenak ia menginginkan bau harum tubuh laki – lakinya, Tom yang sudah mencuri hatinya dengan cinta buta.

Sama sekali tidak bertanggungjawab.

Sudah pula menanam benih, juga sudah membuatnya jadi baper dengan status yang ga jelas.

TTM?

HTS?

 _Atau sebutan apalah yang kalian tau, yang pasti mesra – mesraan namun cuman sebatas teman._

Natal pun tiba. Septimus mengajak Harry kerumahnya untuk merayakan natal bersama di rumahnya. Rumah itu tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah Ron yang sekarang, hanya saja ada perubahan di bagian pekarangan dan ruang makan.

Harry di sambut baik oleh keluarga Wealsy, yang tidak di ketahui siapa – siapa saja yang berada disini. Begitu banyak orang.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Dia Daniel, mom." Septimus menjawabnya.

"Oh ayolah, dia manis sekali bukan. Sayang ambilkan kotaknya." Kata ibunda Septimus. Ia memberi sedikit belaian di pucuk kepala Harry. "Kau harus makan disini okay."

"Oh ya. Baik. Terimakasih."

"Lihatlah Daniel, merepotkan sekali bukan _mommy_ ku." Dia berbisik. "Kau tau, dia sangat baik kalau didepan orang lain, tapi lain halnya kalau sedang bersama ku, bawaannya marah – marah terus. Aku tidak tau jalan pikir para ibu – ibu di luar sana _kek gimana_. Apakah ibu mu seperti itu, Daniel?"

"Eh, ntahlah." Harry tidak banyak berkomentar. Lantaran cukup menyayat bila membicarakan kedua orangtua, karena ia tidak diizinkan untuk bertemunya secara nyata.

Sambil mengalihkan pikirannya tentang dendamnya dan kerinduannya pada Tom, ia berusaha mencari kesenangan dan memaksanya untuk berbahagia bersama orang lain. Menyibukan diri di saat di landa kegalauan akan kerinduan pada Tom Riddle.

Harry berpesta, saling bertukar kado, memanggang daging sapi dan _barbeque,_ lalu bermain _challence_ , memakan permen segala rasa dengan hukuman Streak Out di depan kolam ikan.

Harry menginap di rumahnya selama 5 hari setelah natal.

.

.

Liburan musim dingin sisa 2 minggu. Awal januari mulai masuk kembali. Rencananya sudah jauh lebih matang dari sebelum – sebelumnya. Yaitu bagaimana cara melenyapkan Diary Tom yang kedua kali dan membuatnya ia memanggil kembali Basilik, menghancurkannya dengan taringnya yang sama dilakukan saat tahun kedua saat menyelamatkan Ginny. Sudah tidak ada pilihan Harry harus kembali ke masa depan. Dengan segala cara apapun.

Septimus menunggu Harry di gerbang, wajahnya sumringah memancarkan aura kebahagiaan sebagaimana reaksi alamiah menginjaki hari libur. Kira – kira itu gambarannya. "Hey Daniel! Selamat pagi." Ujar Septimus. Harry berjabat tangan, balas menimpalinya. "Oh hey. Pagi juga."

"Kau mau ikut dengan ku pergi minum bersama teman – teman lainnya?"

"Eh, apa itu tidak masalah?" Jawab Harry.

Septimus mengangguk senang, "Ya. Kau tau, Hogwarts tidak melarang kami untuk pergi minum, ya asalkan usiamu sudah diatas 16th. Kau sudah 16th?"

"Mungkin. Aku lupa dengan hari kelahiranku."

"Astaga. Ayo kita bersenang – senang."

Suasana libur desa Diagon Alley begitu ramai di musim dingin. Banyak orang berlalu – lalang menikmati segala jajanan khas desa sihir idaman para penyuka cerita fantasi. Menjadikan Diagon Alley adalah tempat yang cocok untuk para Introvert yang ingin bermain didalam dunia magic. Harry duduk di sebelah Septimus, sambil menunggu bir datang, mereka bermain UNO. Sampai tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, kalau salah satu pengajar Hogwarts diam – diam ikut menonton permainan mereka. Tapi, Harry tidak ikut bermain kartu, ia memilih menonton sambil menunggu pesanan datang, sambil merindukan sosok wajah Tom Marvolo Riddle yang kini kian tak tertahankan. Ini sangat menyiksa.

 _Apa perasaanmu diterjang rindu selama dua minggu penuh tanpa kabar dari si dia?_

 _Menyakitkan._

Apakah ini balasan untuk Harry karena ia terlalu sulit mengungkapkan kesalahannya?

Harry menoleh, menyadari tatapannya. "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Septimus yang berada di sisinya menyadari, "Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"BUKAN!" Harry menggertak tanpa disadari. Dia bingung, dia canggung dan seketika Harry melangkah cepat keluar dari bar tanpa menghiraukan panggilan teriakan dari teman sekamarnya.

Ini sangat menyakitkan untuk Harry. Di kala detik – detik terakhir yang harus diingatnya adalah rencananya untuk membunuh Tom, tapi mengapa hati kecilnya tidak bisa mengalihkan rasa rindunya yang tak tertahankan. Harry kehilangan arah, tak tau kemana ia pergi, tidak ada lagi teman yang bisa di ajak ngobrol, curhat, seolahnya semua sirna oleh kegundahannya.

Dengusannya membuat jantung Harry berdentum. Cara Tom mengulum bibirnya, bagaimana saat ia membuat Harry merasa nyaman oleh setiap sentuhannya. Teringat akan malam pertamanya. Begitu indah dan luar biasa. Begitu menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

Harry berlari dengan tatapan kosong, tak kala langit mulai senja tanpa ia sadari. Sudah berapa jam ia habiskan untuk membuang waktunya hanya berjalan kesana – kemari.

Kalau saja ada Hermione dan Ron berada di sisinya, andaikan liburan musim dingin ini tidak terlalu hampa, dan banyak hal – hal yang akan di lakukan bersama mereka untuk menikmati liburan. Yang kedualinya jika Harry berandai – andai Ron dan Hermione ada disini, di saat Harry sedang melanda kegalauan ia pasti akan berterus terang dan mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada sahabatnya tanpa rasa canggung.

Pening, Harry beristirahat di kedai makanan dekat pintu gerbang selatan pemukiman. Lalu, memesan cream soup dan hot tea kepada si pelayan wanita berambut ikal tersebut.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, hidangan pesanan Harry tiba di meja dengan sulap amazing. Harry makan perlahan. Tak seperti cara anak berdarah Slytherin atau berdarah murni yang selalu menjaga etika saat makan, bagaimana cara menggunakan garpu dan sendok secara bersamaan tanpa menimbulkan dentingan ribut yang mengganggu. Peduli setan. Harry melahapnya kerasukan.

Harry kembali memesan wine, diteguknya rakus _'seakan ini masih kurang dan aku perlu beberapa botol untuk menghilangkan stressku'_

Sambil seruput sedikit – sedikit, Harry melirik satu persatu pelanggan yang ada disini. Semuanya di dominasi oleh bapak – bapak berjenggot tebal dan wanita tua. Harry ingin melolong pasrah karena salah masuk tempat.

Detik itu, Harry tiba – tiba menoleh kearah luar. Pintu dibiarkan terbuka, dan sekilas terhilat sosok Tom Riddle baru saja melewatinya.

Dia sendiri.

Mungkinkah hanya orang yang mirip saja dengannya, kebetulan lewat sini atau...

Harry langsung tersedak, saking senangnya telah melihat keajaiban bahwa matanya masih terbilang cukup bagus untuk melihat sesuatu. Matanya terus mencari, dan Harry cepat – cepat membayar bills – nya lalu keluar menyusul seseorang yang di maksud.

Kurang ajar sebab Tom sudah membuat Harry merasa baper. Harry membatin. Mengutuk.

Butiran salju membubuhi jalan setapak Hogsmeade. Semua tampak di dominasi warna putih. Sedikit teringat lagu Love in Dreams yang pernah di mainkan oleh siswa Gryffindor di ruang musik. Setiap notnya yang terlalu memilukan untuk di hayati, mengisahkan cerita dramatis di baliknya, tanpa liris tanpa kata – kata yang mewakili. Harry terjebak oleh lagu itu, bernostalgia sendiri.

Yang di carinya tak kunjung muncul. Harry kehilangan jejak, tetapi berharap cemas bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Orang yang dilihatnya barusan memang Tom Riddle atau hanya haluannya saja. Harry dibuat bimbang, kenapa dia begitu merindukan sekali sosoknya.

Harry terus memandang kesegala arah. Kiri, kanan, depan, belakang, maju, mundur. Tak tahan dan salah tingkah di depan banyak orang yang berlalu – lalang, di pandang aneh oleh mereka. Buru – buru ia mengambil jalan kesebelah kiri, dan berniat kembali ke asrama.

Harapan pupus sudah. Jejaknya hilang di tutupi salju.

Namun, lamunannya membuyar. Barulah ketika Harry kembali sadar, sosok yang di carinya berada di hadapannya. Akhirnya waktu mempertemukan kedua mata mereka.

Adu pandang mereka jadi lebih lama dalam jarak yang jauh. Harry merasakan darahnya berdesir kecil.

"Harry?" Tom memanggil dengan nada yang rendah. Matanya terkunci pada satu tiitk, yaitu Harry. Nadanya kalem, setenang salju.

Harry langsung bicara serius, "Darimana saja kau?"

Baru saja ia sadar, kenapa bisa tiga kata ambigu mencelos keluar dari mulutnya. Bukankah, itu menandakan kalau Harry mencarinya. Harry Cuma bisa diam setelah itu, mendadak speechless, mendadak bego.

"Kau mencariku, Harry?" Tanya Tom. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekat. Harry masih bergeming. Kaku sekujur kakinya tidak bisa digerakan.

Harry hela napas, memandangi lekat – lekat kedua mata Tom intens. "Uhm, yeah. Aku tadi hanya bercanda, jangan kau anggap serius."

Bohong! Harry sedang mencoba membohong dirinya sendiri lagi.

Tom mengangguk, menatap kosong Harry, tapi ia terus melangkah maju sampai berjarak 7cm dengannya. "Aku baru saja ingat apa yang pernah kau katakan waktu itu, saat kau bersama gadis Gryffindor dan memaksaku untuk mengatakannya padamu." Kata Tom.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Ya aku percaya kau mengingatnya, karena kau memintanya dan sekarang aku akan menjawabnya." Tom mulai berbicara serius.

Harry semakin gelagapan saat di tatap olehnya seperti itu. Semakin canggung. Harry mengiya lemah. Tetapi sambil mengiya, matanya terus meminta penjelasan. Bukankah, bisa dikatakan ia munafik?

"Ya." Kata Tom patah – patah, tidak biasanya wajahnya yang selalu dingin seperti es kini terlihat begitu hangat di mata Harry. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry."

Dari posisinya saat ini, Harry bisa saja rubuh seketika di tempat. Bukannya ingin diangkat bak seperti tuan putri yang akan di gendong oleh pangeran ke istana kerajaan atau kekamar, tetapi mau tak mau ia yang sedang mencoba bertahan berdiri dihadapannya harus mendengar pernyataan cintanya dari gebetan satu malamnya.

Harry tiba – tiba susah berkedip – tidak tau juga cara bernapas yang benar. Harry salting setengah mati. Sampai tidak menyangka mengapa calon penguasa jahat seperti dia, yang berusaha akan membunuhnya di masa depan kelak, berusaha mencelakai kehidupan Harry, dan telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya, kini berdiri dihadapan Harry menyatakan cintanya.

Pernahkah ia bilang bahwa Tom Riddle sama sekali tidak menyukai hal – hal cinta? Sampai ia begitu membenci kata – kata tersebut.

Lantas ada apa dengan hari ini?

"Apa maksudmu, Tom?" Harry mencoba mengelak. Ia malu sekali. Wajahnya hampir merah semua.

Tom menarik syal Harry kearahnya, dan dipagutnya bibir Harry erat – erat. Ciuman tidak berlangsung lama, Harry memutuskannya sepihak.

"Jangan pernah kau minta aku mengulanginya lagi, karena aku tidak menyukainya." Balas Tom acuh tak acuh

"Ya. Aku dengar." Kata Harry. Berusaha terlihat cool, "Sama seperti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, aku juga mencintaimu, Tom." Harry memalingkan wajah darinya.

Ini sangat memalukan.

Tom menarik lagi syal Harry dengan kasar, "Lihat mataku Harry Potter." Tom menggeram, wajahnya menjadi dingin sekali. "Jika kau tidak pernah ada disini, jika kau tidak datang ke masalalu ku lagi, Harry, jika saja kau tidak membuatku tertarik denganmu. Aku pasti membunuhmu suatu saat nanti."

"Ya, karena kau mencintaiku. Orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku, membunuh semua yang kumiliki dengan kesombonganmu, dan kau mencuri hatiku."

Tom tercenung, Dia teringat akan kebangkitan Voldemort di masa depannya, yang pada malam itu ia berusaha membunuh Harry, bagaimana ia tercipta dengan darahnya, yang selalu di jaga Wormtail sampai bentuk rupanya terwujud menjijikan. Dari belasan tahun lamanya menunggu.

Untuk bertemu Harry dan berbicara dengannya.

.

.

Pintu toilet menjeblak terbuka, di kunci rapat – rapat dari dalam. Lupa kalau mereka berada di dunia sihir, dimana pintu itu bisa terlihat tembus pandang oleh siapapun yang penasara ingin melihat suara _ikeh – ikeh_ di dalam bilik menggunakan mantra.

Beruntung seribu kali lipat penduduk Knockturn Alley tidak begitu memperdulikan masalah pintu bernyanyi. Selagi bukan kedatangan Death Eaters, manusia bertopeng, dan para penyihir hitam yang selalu iseng.

Bukan juga kenakalan anak – anak kecil yang sering cari masalah dan menimbulkan keributan di toko – toko. Tidak berlaku di Knockturn Alley.

Tom membawa Harry kesalah satu kedai penjual aksesoris kegelapan, namun dibawanya ke toilet. Bukan mengajak kencing bersama, tapi kegiatan anu yang sudah terjepit di ujung celana.

Di dalam bilik toilet yang sempit, kumuh dan kotor. Tidak membuat napsu mereka menghilang hanya karena tempat _ngeue_ nya yang kurang enak. Dengan gaya cool dan tatapan tajamnya, Tom mudah memilih siapa saja untuk di tiduri. Tampan, pintar, pangeran kesayangan Slytherin. Di hadapannya lelaki bottom yang tak bisa menolak, yang straight jadi belok. Siapa yang berani menolaknya? Tom Riddle tinggal mengacung saja.

Tak terkecuali si Harry anak yang lolos dari jeratan sihirnya sendiri, dan berbalik mengenainya, si sayang yang tak terelakan.

Tom tak peduli Harry ini homo atau lurus. Sekali pandang, sekali memancing incarannya, mustahil ia berhenti. Lubang Harry sudah ia jadikan target. Setelah pasca malam pertama setelah Prom Night yang berangsur lega menanam benih dalam prostat Harry. Hanya hitungan jam atau menit, malam yang kedua, Harry akan menjadi miliknya.

Tubuh Harry di banting kasar menghadap pintu, Tom dibelakangnya, menggencet tubuh ringkih Harry yang sudah berkeringat basah. Harry diam saja. Menerima pasrah setiap sentuhan kasarnya, namun begitu nagih untuk di simpan. Tatapannya jatuh pada mata Tom, memandangnya tajam yang hingga mudahnya menghamili anak orang sekali kedip. Di balik kemeja putih, menampilkan puting yang tampak menonjol. Tom membawa jarinya mencubit lagi puting Harry, menyelinap nakal. Ditarik dan dipelintir didalam kemeja. Dipilin dan dijepit diantara jari.

Harry menggigit bibir. Bertahan untuk tidak merintih. Menopang pada pintu, satu – satunya pegangannya agar tidak roboh.

Terkekeh, Tom kembali memasuki liang telinga Harry dengan lidah. Liat dan panas, bergerak menyusupi telinga atas, bawah, menari di permukaan kulit. Entah mengapa Harry merasa bahawa hanya dengan lidah di telinga, ia seperti sudah di penetrasi. Tom membalikan badan Harry, memkasa untuk menghadapnya.

Wajah Tom yang kini kian sexy, dan panas bagaikan bintang porno situs JGV – yang siap menerkam siapapun yang menjadi bottomnya. Apalagi, si pangeran berdarah campuran itu suka sekali menyiksa korbannya, bukan hal lain kalau sex yang kedua kali ini di lakukan secara BDSM dan bondage. Namun, Harry menyukai sisi masokisnya.

Matanya yang tajam, warna hitam pekat mengkilat tertutupi cahaya remang, dan rambutnya sebagian menutupi sebelah matanya. Harry mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Tom, mengayun erat, menarik dekat meminta untuk di manja lebih sadis lagi. Tom memandangi lekat, seolah ingin merekam bagaimana setiap reaksi Harry. Kemudian jemarinya turun ke dada, berdiam di tengah tonjolan puting yang mengeras dan menjilatnya rakus dengan mata nakal menatap Harry.

"Ahn!" Harry meloloskan rintihannya.

Tidak berlangsung lama untuk pemanasan atau sekedar foreplay. Tom melucuti celana Harry, menarik keluar miliknya. Beradu satu sama lain, saling mencium di antara pucuk milik masing – masing. Tom merintih nikmat. Ini kali pertama aksi gilanya bukan lagi bermain anal play. Tom mengocok dalam tempo yang cepat. Kedua tongkat yang sudah gagah menegak di adukan, berduel, saling memagut, membasahi bercak pra – cum.

Betul – betul sialan. Harry berdebar cukup gila saat miliknya berciuman dengan milik Tom. Benda jantannya tidak ingin mengalah untuk saling berpedang. Ujungnya terlihat mengkilat basah karena cairan. Berdenyut, menanti untuk dimanja.

Harry tersentak saat ujung kemaluannya bersentuhan. Tom menekan, menggesek – gesek, memutar lalu mencubit nakal pelirya, kurang ajar nikmatnya. Harry tertunduk dan melenguh, melihat tangan Tom lihai sekali memainkan dua pedang sekaligus miliknya dan Harry, seperti ia sudah terlatih bermain pedang – pedangan asli. Kocokan yang semakin cepat, dan semburan cairan sperma keluar muncrat – muncrat kearah wajah mereka.

Ini kah yang dinamakan adu pedang asli.

Belum puas, Tom menjepit tubuh Harry, mengangkat sebelah pahanya sehingga Harry perlu menopang padanya. Kali ini rasa rindunya terbayarkan lunas malam ini. Sekian 2 minggu lebih lamanya Harry di buat tersiksa dengan candu sex bersama Tom Riddle. Ini kali berjuta nikmatnya dari pada bercinta bersama perempuan.

Bukankah ia belum pernah bercinta dengan lawan jenis?

Peduli setan terhadap semua rencananya. Aksi heroik untuk menyelamatkan orangtuanya adalah bullshit, alasan belaka untuk membunuh Voldemort di masa mudanya cuman omongkosong. Dari lubuk jauh di hatinya, ia merasa telah berkhianat dengan semuanya. Kabur dari masa depan, dan menjalin hubungan dengan Voldemort berusia 17thn?

Harry merintih kesakitan ketika lubang analnya di jebol lagi oleh milik Tom. Memasukan secara paksa, mengerokkan seisi didalamnya dan di sambut hangat oleh dinding kerinduan di dalam tubuh Harry.

Mereka terhubung.

"Berpegang padaku, Harry." Suaranya bercambur desahan. Sambil menunggu Harry relax, Tom berbisik, "Gila sekali rasanya bercinta denganmu Harry potter."

"Ugh! Jangan mengatakan hal – hal memalukan seperti itu." Harry berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, namun Tom cepat menggubris yang menghalangi wajah sang kekasihnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Tom memainkan in and out didalam tubuh Harry.

Suara rintihan Harry samar – samar di antara bilik toilet.

Yang kedua kalinya, Tom berbisik. _"I'm in love with you, Harry."_

Dan Harry terdiam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

Terkadang, di suatu saat terbesit timbul pertanyaan besar hingga kini membuat Harry tak terpikirkan. Apa yang membuat ia menjadi terobsesi ingin mengejar bayang pujaan hatinya yang telah membunuh kebahagiaannya? Menyeretnya sampai tidak di izinkan untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang orantua, segitu teganya hanya karena Tom Riddle menginginkan kekuatan lebih dan mengorbankan nyawa orang lain? Sebodoh itukah Harry membiarkan perasaan hatinya di perbudak oleh iming – iming cinta manis dan nafsu birahi oleh Tom sendiri. Bukankah ia semestinya berhenti untuk mengagumi dan mengejar kasih sayangnya.

Perasaan ini napsu, bukan cinta. Dan napsu biasanya tak akan bertahan lama.

 _Tetapi,_

Jika di ingat dari awal bertemu Harry dengan Tom memang kurang bersahabat. Di pertemuan yang kesekian kalinya bahkan Tom tak segan menyerangnya, sampai membunuhnya. Mana ada membunuh seseorang atas didasari cinta?

 _Itu gila!_

Akhirnya Harry sadar.

Bahwa saat itu ia terpikat karena menatap Tom Riddle. Matanya menusuk hatinya. Untuk yang pertama kali saat pertemuan mereka di Chamber of Secret.

Saat ketika ia mengatakan, _'Mudblood bukanlah targetku lagi, namun target baru ku sekarang adalah kamu.'_

Siapa yang tidak meleleh mendengar rayuan maut seperti itu? Ketika seorang gebetan telah kehilangan minat dengan mantannya, dan gebetanmu mengincar mati – matian untuk mendapatkan kamu. Ya kamu!

Malam – malam ketika Harry membayangkan sosok Tom Riddle berusia 16th untuk kali pertama seumur hidup, yang ia ingat adalah tatapan tajam itu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Dua puluh menit berlalu setelah hilangnya bulir debu pria tersebut lenyap terbakar. Bagaikan abu berterbangan yang sulit didapatkan.

Dan tertangkap kembali setelah sekian lamanya, sampai mengorbankan masa depan kehidupan Harry Potter.

Mengemban teguh atas balas dendamnya, meminta Voldemort membayar semuanya.

Namun, perasaanya tenggelam bersama Tom Riddle, dan sulit rasanya meninggalkan sang kekasih yang begitu di cintainya.

.

.

.

 _"Apa yang terjadi jika aku telah melompat kedalam masa lalu seseorang? Apakah aku bisa mengubah sejarah?" Harry Potter bertanya._

 _Dumbledore menggaruk jenggot, wajahnya menunjukan kegelisahan. Rupanya ia merasa bahwa tak sepantasnya disampaikan._

 _Harry menghampiri Dumbledore beberapa langkah, tepat di hadapan mejanya. Menuntut jawaban. Menuntut penjelasan, dan siap menerima kenyataan apapun._

 _Semudah itukah?_

 _Dumbledore terdiam. Napas tertahan sejenak, sebelum bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu, lalu menatap Harry lekat – lekat, kalau pertanyaannya bukan sekedar kepo atau iseng – iseng. "Saya mengerti." Dia memberi jeda, "Jika kau meminta jawaban, akan ku beri. Tapi, sepertinya ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak enak di dengar."_

 _"Katakan saja!" Harry menggeram._

 _"Kau tentu tidak bisa mengubah sejarah, Harry."_

 _"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan jika aku terjebak disana?"_

 _"Kau harus membunuhnya lagi. Dalam waktu yang singkat setelah sebulan kau terjebak disana, dan jangan pernah lebih dari 37 hari."_

 _Harry menelan ludah. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"_

 _"Kau akan menghilang dari duniamu, dan oranglain tidak akan pernah mengenalmu. Lebih mengerikan dari kematian, bukan?" Kata Dumbledore. "Karena kematian, namamu akan selalu di ingat oleh mereka. Membuktikan bahwa kau pernah ada."_

 **To be Continue...**


End file.
